Project Lunch Hour
by SLVPNC
Summary: Random One-Shots or Short Stories about what Team RWBY and friends do during their free time. Standard White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos and Renora are included with purchase. Original Characters as well. Chapter 18: Christmas Time with Team ARAA. No longer limited to just Random One Shots, this story will now Compliment "PNA Project Prometheus"
1. Chapter 1

I did mention a side project that I would work on in conjunction with the main story. So here it is! It will mainly take place in between the chapters of PNA:Project Prometheus, in no particular order. Though don't be surprised if I write a random chapter just for this story, like a one shot that doesn't take place in the timeline of the story. They'll probably range from being a couple hundred words or something, just to compliment the main story nicely or to just be able to write something if I ever get that dreaded "Writers Block". Anyway, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Watch what you say, and who you say it to. (PNA: Project Prometheus Chapter 11 Excerpt)

* * *

"Really? Are you saying I was killed multiple times by girls?" Juane yelled through the mic, forgetting that he wasn't at home. Both Nora and Pyrrah's attention were on him as he said those remarks. Ren was on his bed, a book in his hands as he peeked over the cover to see what was going on. Pyrrah raised an eyebrow as she walked over to her team leader, close enough to the microphone that everyone could hear her.

"What was that Juane? I don't think I heard you." He tried to defend himself, but as soon as he was about to open his mouth to say something someone, presumably Yang, had decided to throw him under the bus.

"He said that girls don't play video games." Pyrrah heard it faintly, but clearly through the headset. Sighing, she straighten up and crossed her arms. A scowl on her face as she addressed Juane, who was absolutely petrified at this point.

"That's what I thought. Well, Juane is going to get off his video game now. We need to discuss some things with him." Juane looked on as she turned off the Laptop, but not before seeing the lobbies reaction to what had happened. He could have sworn to have heard laughter from across the hallway, but he wasn't sure as his heart was pounding on his head, scared about what was about to happen.

"Okay Juane, we are going to go up to the roof to train. But this time, we are going to have a special guest. Nora, can you get dressed and get Maginhild? Juane needs to learn how to fight when at a disadvantage." She then pointed an accusatory finger at him "You can go wait on the roof in the meantime." He swallowed hard and nodded before getting up, getting his stuff and making his way up to the rood of the building.

* * *

Team RWBY took a seat at a table with their breakfast, before being joined by Team JNPR not too long after. Everyone on Team RWBY noticed that Juane was limping and bit his lip when he sat down a bit too hard.

"What's wrong with Juane? He looks like he just fought an Ursai cub, and lost horrendously." Yang mused. Juane just scowled but said nothing as Pyrrah answered for him.

"Oh, well after he finished playing yesterday, we went up to the roof to practice. But he needed some "Extra" help, so I asked Nora to help out." The Orange Haired girl looked up from her stack of pancakes, her mouth stuffed with it, and waved

"He-wo!" she went back to eating her pancakes.

"Was this about the comment he said?" Alexis guessed. Pyrrah smiled and tried to play it off.

"What? Of course not! That would be petty, doing that just because of a comment." Alexis just rolled her eyes playfully. Then the bell rung to signify that it was time to go to class. Juane got up slowly and made the trek to his first class, cringing when he was given a stern pat on the back by Yang. Pyrrah stayed behind with his leader. She whispered something in his ear.

"Just because you are in this condition, doesn't mean we aren't going to train today."

Juane whimpered, scared of what would happen later on in the evening. Her partner could be really, really scaring when she wanted too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Natural Enhancement". (Short)

* * *

Weiss and Blake were in their dorm, doing their own things. Blake was getting into the good part of her book, and Weiss was "borrowing" Alex's Laptop while he was out. Speaking of him, he and Alexis were "training" in the gym. The reason she says that is because the last time she found the duo "training", she had found that they were in the middle of a very steamy makeout session. Ruby and Yang were in the City, Yang probably buying something for Blake as their anniversary was coming up, and Ruby was probably out looking for some more ways to upgrade her "sweetheart" Crescent Rose. That irritated Weiss, what does a mechanical weapon have that she doesn't? Sighing in frustration to herself, she was browsing the web to find something to help her fillout her…Assets. Recently, she had noticed that out of everyone on the team, Alex excluded, she had the smallest bust out of everyone. So she wanted to see if there was anything that could help her in that department.

The reason for this is because every time they would go shopping in the city, she would see Ruby buying a new bra, seeing how she was still growing and was still developing in certain areas. Meanwhile, she was stuck being small…in both ways. And Ruby calling her "Cuddly" and "Adorable" wasn't making things any better. She also believed that if she had a bigger bust, Ruby would find her even more attractive.

She had been on the internet for a better part of an hour now, and nothing was turning in her quest. Then, when she was finally about to call it quits, a small advert for some "Breast Enhancing Pills" popped up before a video she was going to watch on Breast Enhancement Surgery. Her eyes widened and she quickly clicked on the advert, and a new tap opened up on the web browser. However, she was taken to a page that told her that the link had been blocked. She was given the option to either go back, or risk going to the site. Seeing nothing for it, she continued onto the site and immediately found what she was looking for.

* * *

All New Natural Breast Enhancement Capsule!

"This new Capsule is designed to specifically enhance the Size of your breasts! Tired of being the smallest in your group of Friends? Tired of your significant other calling you things like "petite" or "Adorable"? Well this is the Product for You! This super-secret Capsule is still pending** approval from the Vale Drug and Food administration, but you can have it way before then for the low low price of ¤79.99 for bottle of 20! Act now and receive an additional small bottle of 10 for the discounted price of ¤49.99!"

* * *

Weiss was sold on it, she quickly made her way to her purse and grabbed her credit card. Going through the checkout, she was stopped several times by the browser. She was getting frustrated with it keeping her from her goal, so she disabled the security feature all together. After, she went through the checkout, making sure that it would arrive quickly and efficiently. Once she was at the final page, she double checked that all the information was correct before submitting the order. Grabbing her purse, she got up and put it away before grabbing her weapon and getting Blake's attention.

"I am going to go out to the training room." Blake looked up and simply nodded, she had been watching the heiress the whole time. Once Weiss closed the door, she got up and made her way to the laptop. Weiss had foolishly left it open and on the last thing she was on too, lucky that she was in the safety of the dorm instead of somewhere public. Scanning through, she opened another tab and looked up what the White Haired Girl had bought. As she read through all the reviews, Blake tried to stifle her laughter. Weiss had been scammed! What she had bought were basically Vitamin C pills, that where in less quantity and in a fancy bottle. Wiping a tear from her eye, she was about to go and find Weiss to tell her what she had done. She then remembered the last time she stopped her from trying to do something. Weiss had nearly taken her head off for saying that betting against Yang was the worst possible thing she could do, but she didn't listen. Yang had won over five thousand lien from Weiss that night, she used the money to take out Blake to a fancy seafood restaurant. Seeing as this could end with tuna, she closed the tabs and powered down the laptop, deciding to let Weiss learn from her mistake.

After all, you shouldn't believe everything on the internet.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Yang and Blake were out and about, probably doing the "naughty" in a storage shed or something. Alex and Alexis were in the dorm, Alexis was playing a game on his scroll while he was fixing his laptop. Apparently someone had disabled the Ad Blocker along with the Antivirus System, and the laptop was infected with a nasty virus. Weiss meanwhile was sitting on the table, studying with Ruby. Their attention was diverted to the door as someone knocked. Getting up, Weiss opened the door to see the package she ordered. Picking it up, she walked over to the bed where she tore open into it. Ruby was watching her, wondering what the heiress had ordered. Maybe it was for her? Maybe it was cookie dough! So they can bake cookies together! With the idea that they could bake the sugary treats together, she went over to the heiress.

"What's that?" she pointed to the box.

"These are the supplements I ordered. They are supposed to help me grow!" Ruby deflated a little at the lack of cookie dough, then she stared at her, confused.

"Supplements? But Weiss! I love you the way you are! Your just…You!" Ruby tried to tell her, but she would not listen.

"Nonsense Ruby, being bigger isn't bad. Now if you excuse me, I have to start taking them for instant results." She walked away to the bathroom, locking the door. Ruby looked down and saw the box those "Supplements" came in. She tried to read the name, but it was some weird name that she couldn't pronounce. So she did the best thing she could do in this situation, ask for help.

"Alex! Can you look up what these 'Supplements' are supposed to do?" he didn't even turn back to face her, he just gestured for her walk over there. Picking up the box, she sat right next to him and shoved the box in his face.

"The hell is this?" he asked.

"I don't know, this is the box that her pills came in." Nodding, he opened up the web browser, seemingly sighed in relief before searching up the name on the box. The first result that came up was purple, which mean't that someone had already been there. Clicking on it, he was taken to the same "Blocked due to security risk" page Weiss had. Pressing a few buttons, he browsed the site in safe mode. It did disable somethings, but they found what they were looking for. Alexis had stopped playing at this point and was sitting back in the chair, watching what was on the screen. He found some text and began to read it aloud.

* * *

The Breast Enhancement Capsule!

The Breast Enhancement Capsule is the work of several years of research and development in order to help those with smaller breast sizes grow, without the need of having to go the plastic surgery route. The goal is to enlarge the size of one's breasts by one cup size per 120 capsules. We have independently tested it and have seen results as fast as a week! While it is still pending approval from the Vale Drug and Food administration, The Breast Enhancement Capsule is being sold in limited quantities to the public for lower than its actual cost. Order your bottle of this revolutionary product today!

* * *

"So Weiss bought some boob growth pills then?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah, that basically sums it up. Wait, hold on." He swiped the screen two times which took him back two webpages until he was at the list of results. From there he went to a link that reviews products. Scrolling through the reviews, everyone was saying that it was just regular vitamin tablets.

"It seems that Weiss has been scammed." Alexis said, reading everything from where she was at. Ruby turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"She's right Ruby, someone took apart one of the pills and it was just a Vitamin C pill." He showed her the picture he was talking about.

"Don't you think we should tell her?" They both shook their heads in unison. They knew not to get in her way when she was determined.

"If you want to try, be our guest. We are going to stay way back and try not to be killed." Alexis nodded in agreement with her statement. Ruby just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Traitors, she isn't going to listen to me! Remember when I took her to the arcade? And I said it would be cool if I won that game console?" They both nodded. "Well, after you two went to the laser tag arena to makeout, Weiss spent all the money she had on her person to try to win me that!" they both blushed a furious shade of red that matched Ruby's cape.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything like that in the laser tag thing!" Alexis tried. Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Oh? So little kids just running out, screaming 'eww kissy face' isn't a dead giveaway right?" That promptly stopped any of them from coming up with a retort.

"Anyway, what happened with that?" Ruby sighed.

"She ended up spending all the credit she had on her game pass thing."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad…"

"Alex, she spent ¤ 3000 worth of credit on trying before I had to PHYSICALLY pull her away from It." he just 'oh'ed at her comment. She thought about a way to stop her from buying anymore grossly overpriced vitamins, when it hit her. "I have an idea!" They both looked at her and when they made no move to say anything, she explained. "If Weiss was gullible to fall for that, maybe we can make a fake website. It could say that it causes some kind of health hazard or something."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" He mused. Ruby beamed, she had just done another good deed!

"Alright then, get to it!" He just raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I am using my executive power to order you get started on that!" She pointed to the air. Sighing, he got to work on making the fake site.

"Executive Power my ass, I'm positive that being leader has gone to her head." He mumbled to himself. Alexis just watched amused as he diligently worked on that.

"Stop Whining, it's to help out a friend." He groaned.

"I'm not whining, all I'm saying is that being leader has gone to her head." She just rolled her eyes, tipping his head with a finger and turning it so he was facing her. She pulled closer to him so that their lips were centimeters apart.

"If you do this, and do it well, I'll reward you." He smirked.

"Oh? And what would thy fair maiden reward me with?" it was her turn to smirk.

"Well, here is a small piece of what you may get." She closed the gap, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Unfortunately they were stopped from going any further by the redhead they forgot was still in the room.

"God, you two never seemed to be satisfied." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. They both pulled away and glared at her. Alexis then smirked as she remembered something that happened last week.

"Atleast we don't do it in class, like you did during Professor Port's class."

Ruby promptly shut up, her face as red as her cloak.

* * *

The following day.

Ruby and Weiss were on Weiss' bed, watching some video about adorable animals. Yang and Blake had left not too long ago, presumably to go and do the naughty in Alex's car or something, and Alexis and Alex were playing a very competitive game of "Projectile Cup", some game about blue and red colored cars kicking a ball back and forth similar to Grifball. Finishing their match, which he won by the way, they decided to browse the internet. The two of them then got their plan rolling.

"What's that" Alexis said, loud enough to get the red and white pairs attention.

"I don't know" He shrugged, he "clicked" on the "article" which opened a new tab. The new tab had a very disturbing image of what appeared to be a deflated breast next to a normal one, underneath was a "News article."

"New Breast Enhancement Capsule causing severe breast cancer." Alexis read aloud. Weiss perked up as she heard that. She continued reading the fake news article. "The new 'Breast Enhancement Capsule by Infinty Ward has been shown to increase the chance of breast cancer in women by over three hundred percent. A studied showed that someone who had taken 3 of the pills had a 1 in 3 chance of developing breast cancer within her lifetime than someone who didn't take it. "she continued. Weiss' eyes had widened, she had just ordered them! Though Alexis didn't stop here. "It is advised that if you have the box and the bottle to return them to the company for a full refund." Weiss proceeded to get off the bed, much to Ruby's displeasure.

"Weiss~!" She whined.

"Dolt, I am just going to use the bathroom. Once I'm done we can go back to watching animal videos." She turned and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door with a little more force than was needed. Ruby hopped off the bed and walked over to the two, happy that they helped.

"Thanks you two, I owe you one." Alex just snorted.

"Yeah, on top of owing me for letting you win the 'Lien in the Bank' and owing both of us for purposely losing at air hockey, and-"

"Ok I get it, sheesh. How do you put up with him anyway? He complains more than anything else." Alexis just hummed.

"I don't know, but he does whine a lot."

"Oh whatever, look it worked ok? Are you happy now?" Ruby nodded happily. She heard Weiss flush the toilet and quickly went up to the bed. He quickly closed the tab and opened up the sports section of the website. Weiss left the bathroom, box in her hands as she walked back to the bed. She placed the box on the small table before joining Ruby on the bed.

"Damn, Real Mistral drew in the Mistralian Liga. Ha, losers." Alexis nodded and pointed to the Vale Premiership scores.

"Oh! FC Varcelona won!"

As the two were talking, Weiss went back up with Ruby. Though Ruby noticed that Weiss had a frown on her face. Eventually, she called her out on it.

"Weiss, what's wrong? You've been sad ever since you left the bathroom."

"I'm fine Ruby, it-"she stopped talking immediately, seeing Ruby pull out the puppy dog eyes. Sighing as she knew it would be pointless to lie to her girlfriend, she sat up.

"It's just, I feel smaller than everyone else. I don't like having the smallest bust in our group. Hell, he might even have bigger ones!" He pointed to the person in question. The Alexis answered instantly.

"Trust me Weiss, if he had large breasts, I'd-" He promptly shut her up by pulling her into a heated kiss. Red Faced, he turned off the laptop and got up, stretching from all the time he spent sitting down. Alexis quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Well, we are going to go get something to eat. Don't wait up!" she said as she shut the door.

Blinking, Weiss got back on topic.

"Like I was saying, I just feel that if I had bigger breasts, you would love me more" She looked down, ashamed. A giggle caused her to look up, Ruby was laughing at her! "What's so funny!"

"Weiss, you are being so delusional. I love you, just the way you are. I can't imagine you with like a C or D cup size. Because it isn't you. I Love you Weiss, believe me. I would not change a single thing about you." To prove her point, she pulled Weiss into a kiss. It was gentle, to show that she was completely truthful. They pulled back, the need for oxygen forcing them to.

"Ok, Ruby. I believe you. Thank You." Ruby smiled that million dollar smile, causing Weiss' already erratic heartbeat to continue so.

"You shouldn't be the one to thank me, I should be the one to thank you." She stopped and pulled her back into another heated kiss. This time, they only stopped for air and kept going. Sensing the heat in the room, Ruby began to take off Weiss clothes, and made a show of taking off her bra.

"Why would I want these to be big anyway, they would just make it harder for me to do this."

"Do what yo-"

Weiss moaned as Ruby had her way with her, proving to her that her silly idea of breast enhancement was just that, a silly idea.

* * *

DLC (only ¤3.99 for the Season Pass.)

Alexis and Alex were getting off the airship. Once they made it to the parking lot, they went looking for his car. It was a silver 20XX Miabatsu Penumbra. Clicking the keyfob repeatedly, they heard the car's horn not too far ahead of where they were. Alexis wanted to get to the hotel as quickly as they could, the heat was burning feverishly between her legs. They had almost done it in the bathroom if it wasn't for some kid banging on the door, telling them that he was going to be his pants. She was certain that he wasn't doing much better. It didn't help that she was teasing him the entire time during the flight, making sure that she wouldn't be the only one hot and bothered. Walking (read, sprinting) to the car, he disarmed the alarm and unlocked the doors. He then dropped his keys as he saw what was inside.

A very naked Yang, followed by a very naked Blake, were in his car. It looked like they were in the middle of "Sexy Times" before being interrupted by the owner of the car. He had several questions for them. Though one stood out the most.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING THAT IN MY FUCKING CAR?!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is what happens at 2:39 in the morning. This is my first attempt at a One-Shot. I mean, it could be worse. Anyway, this doesn't take place during PNA:Project Prometheus (Shameless Plug is Shameless) because like I said before, this is also for when I get any random Idea that I'll try to mold into a short for your delectation. Moving on, leaving some feedback for this would be nice, it is very much appreciated. With that aside, hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully it entertained your glorious faces!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Epic Race (Part 1)[Multi-Part Exclusive]

* * *

"Your car doesn't hold a candle to Bumblebee." Said Yang. She and Alex had been arguing over the age old question, one that has appeared since the inception of both items in question.

Which is better, a Car? Or A Motorcycle?

Yang obviously thought that a motorcycle was better. Small, agile, and fast. Obviously, he thought otherwise.

Alex thought a Car was superior because it was a lot more comfortable, AC, Seats, a more powerful engine and fast.

They had been going at it for around 3 hours. Both Blake and Alexis were getting irritated, that is until they came up with an idea. They didn't seem to notice their girlfriends masterminding the plan until they both yelled at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" they both turned to face their respective significant others.

"What?" Yang spat, regretting it as Blake glared at her.

"You two have been arguing about this stupid topic for over 3 hours."

"It's not my fault that Yang doesn't seem to understand that the car is OBJECTIVELY superior." Yang scoffed.

"Yeah right, that's why you can go through narrow corridors- Oh wait, you can't!"

"Who needs to go through corridors anyway? At least I am not at risk at getting thrown off when I go over a speed hump!" They started arguing again until Blake and Alexis both grabbed them by their respective ears.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Alexis and I have come up with a way for you two to settle this once and for all." They had their attention now."

"Go on then?" Alex pressed on.

"We propose…a race." Both their eyebrows raised in surprise.

"OK, and?" Yang asked.

"Follow us." Blake gestured. They ended up into Ooblecks empty classroom, which had a very large map of Remnant on it.

"OK, you two will start here, at Vale's most northern tip." Alexis pointed to the small pointy end of the Kingdom. "You two will race across all of the Kingdom of Vale and cross into Vacuo until you reach Vacuo's most northerly point here, in Solindra." She pointed again to the city in question. "Alex, you will be representing the car. Yang, you will be representing the motorcycle. Whoever reaches it first, proves which one vehicle is better."

Alex and Yang both nodded in agreement. Weiss and Ruby had conveniently walked passed Ooblecks Classroom when they heard and Saw Blake and Alexis pointing to a map. Opening the door, the four of them looked up.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked, most likely regretting it.

"Alexis and Blake set up a race to prove which one is superior, a Motorcycle or a Car." Yang explained. Ruby immediately took a side.

"Sorry Alex, but Motorcycles are better." That caused Yang to beam and laugh in his face.

"HA! I told you." She crossed her arms and grinned. It was short lived however as Weiss threw her opinion into the mix.

"I'm sorry, but the car is obviously the better choice." Said Weiss, crossing her arms. Ruby looked betrayed.

"What? Weiss!? How could you?"

"Sorry that I prefer luxury, comfort, and everything else that a Motorcycle doesn't provide." She said. Though Ruby wasn't about to back down.

"You just say that because you have never been on a motorcycle." Shot Ruby. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Of course I haven't! In the same way you haven't been in a Car because Yang's motorcycle was the only vehicle that was available." Weiss shot back. Great. Now the WhiteRose pair was bickering, which caused the Blonde and Brunette to start arguing as well. Blake and Alexis both face palmed, then began to rub their temples. All this was giving them a migraine.

"All of you, Shut up!" Blake yelled and Alexis cringed. "OK, this is what's going to happen. Weiss since you have never been on a motorcycle, you will ride shotgun with Yang."

"What!?" Weiss Shrieked. She was not about to ride on that deathtrap that was bumblebee! Blake ignored that and kept talking.

"Ruby, since I assume you have never been in a car, you will ride shotgun with Alex."

"Why?"

"You decided to get involved, plus this will give you and Weiss a chance to do something you haven't done before." Weiss shook her head.

"I refuse to get on the stupid motorcycle with this Blonde Brute! She is going to get me killed!"

"Oh? I guess then that Ruby will indeed get to see your nudes…" Ruby's eyes widened. Nudes? She wanted to see!

"How dare you!" Weiss was red-faced "How did you-"

"I am not techsavy, but I do know my way around a scroll…" She trailed off. Weiss was fuming, she was going to surprise Ruby with them sometime in the future! Sighing, she conceded, lest the Faunus leak them to the public 'accidentally'

"Fine, I will ride with Yang for the stupid race." Ruby was still being defiant.

"Ruby, if you don't ride with him, then I will show Weiss yours." She just scoffed.

"I don't have any, so ha!" Blake took out her scroll and showed her a picture." Ruby deflated completely, how did she get those?! She had no choice but to concede.

"Fine.

"Good, the Finish Line is the Asus Café and Bar."

"When is it?" Asked Weiss.

"How about, next week? That way these two petrol heads can get their vehicles up to snuff." The two in question nodded.

"Alright then, I guess you two have a lot of work to do." They both got up quickly and ran off to the Airship platform. They needed to go to the nearest empty mechanics shop to get ready! The other four followed, but at a more reasonable walking pace as the airship wasn't going to leave for another 45 minutes.

* * *

Author's Note: I am having a little bit of trouble with the Eighteenth Chapter of PNA Project Prometheus(Shameless Plug is Shameless). So this is what came out instead. No one seems to have come up with this idea, so in memory of Top Gear (May it Rest in Piece) I have come up with this epic race! This definitely doesn't take place during PNA:Project Prometheus (Another Shameless Plug is Shameless) and because of that and many other small snippet story ideas I have to mold for your delectation, I have changed the Story Summary accordingly. This was very short just to get the ball rolling. Moving on, leaving some feedback for this would be nice, it is very much appreciated. With that aside, hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully it entertained your glorious faces!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Manager Weiss Schnee.(Part 1)

* * *

Weiss Schnee was many things. An amazing Singer, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Diligent, hardworking, and lucky that she found someone as beautiful, loyal and kind as Ruby Rose. Ruby had saved Weiss from becoming the Loneliest of All. So naturally Weiss would do anything to make sure Ruby would be happy. Buying houses, cars, upgrades for Crescent Rose, eating just cookies for her birthday. She was everything to Weiss. So when Ruby and Weiss were watching a game of Grifball between her native Patch National Team and The Republic Islands of Drove, she took into serious consideration of a comment Ruby said offhandedly.

"Dust, why can't they score? They were so good before! Bigger teams used to cower in fear when playing against Patch. Now they are a joke. I really wish someone competent would take over as Coach." She said sadly as Drove scored theiragain. It was FIGA World Cup Qualifying: Road to Ishval. Patch was currently sitting third in their group with three matches to go. Having only won once against Azerbaijan, drawing against The Isle of San Francisco and of course, this game which was a lost cause.

After the Match the fourth coach in six games was sacked, leaving Patch without a Manager. Their next game wasn't until the month after when they play San Francisco at Patch. Weiss got the correct paper work filled out and everything before sending it in, hoping to help her wife's team to glory.

Little did she know what she was truly getting into, Love tends to Blind people like that.

The Patch GA (Grifball Assocation) gave her a call around three days later. She was scheduled to have an interview on the very same Friday. Ruby meanwhile heard the rumor on TV that some high-end celebrity and Head of a Company would lead Patch hopefully to a spot at the World Cup. One name almost immediately came to mind when she began to think about it.

"It's him, It's gotta be him." She told Weiss, She had gotten back from the interview a couple of hours ago. She had lied to Ruby and said she needed to leave for Business for a couple of days. The puppy dog eyes Ruby gave her almost broke her before she even stepped foot out the door but luckily Yang had decided to go and visit that day.

"Who could it be?" Weiss inquired, knowing that her Wife would be wrong.

"It's Alex! He must have sent a resume to lead the team!" Ruby said enthusiastically, hoping that he would do something to turn the team around to its glory. Even though she was wrong, that did give Weiss an idea.

"What makes you so sure that he was picked?" Ruby answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the World.

"First off, he knows more about the sport than all of us combined. Second, actually coached City CG for two seasons and won the UEFI Champions league on his first try. He won a sextuple in his second season, winning the Bundesliga, the Federal Cup, UEFI Champions league again, the FIGA Club World Cup, Cup of the Kingdom and the Atlesian HyperCup. He knows the best players for the team, their positions, their-"

"Alright, Alright. I understand, he's basically what they need to retrieve that lost Glory. Right?" She nodded.

Well, at least she knew who to beg to be her assistant manager.

* * *

One Week Later.

"The Island of Patch Grifball Association is Proud to announce their newest manager, Weiss Schnee!" was the news on VSPN. Ruby dropped the Cookies she had on the tray as she ran to the TV and rewind the last 30 seconds, just to make sure that she hadn't lost her mind.

On the screen, was Weiss? Her Weiss, dressed in grey slacks with the Patch GA Insignia on the left side. Behind her was the Team Ruby assumed she had selected. All of them played for teams outside the Kingdom of Vale. But Ruby knew that Weiss wasn't exactly educated in the sport, preferring to work or watch operas or something. So there is no way that she knew that these players would be the best.

Sometime later, Weiss came home and was tackled by her wife. She was about to say something but was silenced with a kiss.

"Weiss, why did you sign up to do this?"

"Well, I saw how sad you were with Patch. So I plan to fix it." Ruby frowned.

"Weiss, this is a huge responsibility. This isn't like running the SDC. The people are harsh, and the SDC won't be able to do damage control if something goes wrong."

"I'll be fine Ruby, I can handle anything. Plus I have the best managing staff to help." This raised an eyebrow from the Red Head.

"Who did you get?" Weiss just smirked

"The perfect assistant manager."

* * *

FIGA MATCH DAY: Patch vs San Francisco.

"Hello and welcome to our coverage of the Road to Ishval! I'm Martin Atkinson and I am joined by Ray Hudson."

"Thank Martin, We're here at the Light of Summer Stadium. The Island of Patch is looking to secure their position to the next round of qualifying. They need to beat San Francisco today and Azerbaijan in their next match. They are lucky that their final matches are here at home."

"Right you are Ray. But that isn't the source of controversy. Oh no, it's who Patch was able to acquire as Manager. Head of the SDC, Weiss Schnee sent in a resume and almost immediately got the job on the spot. She hasn't managed a single club team and she hasn't even been seen playing or at a match ever."

"Well Martin, we don't know what she does in her spare time. But the source of even more questions was who is going to be her assistant manager."

"That's Right. Somehow, Weiss acquired Alexander Rojo as her assistant manager. If you're thinking "Is he the same one that-" yes, it is him. Head of PNA. The same one that won a sextuple with City CG in just his second year with the team. He was offered several international contracts with teams like the Mistralian National Team, The Mantle National Team and the Kingdom of Vale XI but turned them all down. But somehow, Ms Schnee managed to convince him to help her manage Patch. Only God know what she offered." He said, hinting something to the viewers.

"Well whatever it was, it worked. Now let's see if they have what it takes to lead this team. Now we go to the pitch, for the National Anthems."

The national anthems began to play. Weiss memorized the anthem for Patch, partly because she made Ruby memorize Atlas and partly because she wanted to win the trust of the People of the Island. The Anthems came and went before the players shook each other's hands. The captains exchanged their countries souvenirs and Patch won the coin toss, opting to start the second half.

"And now let's see the lineups for each team, starting with San Francisco. They are playing a defensive 5-4-1. In Goal and the Captain is Sebastian Gerald. The Back line consists of Martin Anderson from GC Augsburg, Sandro Lamshir from ASVC, John-Pierre Jr from HTC GC, Dave Batista Jr from Corrveire QSI, and Johnathan Helms from Lankshire SGC." As the pundits continued naming the opposing teams starting XI, the camera had shifted to the center of all the commotion. The Manager and her assistant of Patch.

Alexis and Ruby, along with Yang and with persistence and begging, Blake had all joined them around the Large TV in the living room.

"Oh my god this is so exciting! Weiss is going to take this team all the way!" Said an exuberant Ruby, she wasn't doubting her wife one bit, not one bit…

Alexis on the Other hand, just nodded and said nothing. She knew firsthand how her husband was stressed when managing City CG, the transfer market, stadium expansion, etc. She silently wished Ruby luck with Weiss and dealing with her stress with the team.

"And here is the Starting XI for Patch" said the pundit. As the names of the Players and their pictures scrolled down, both Yang and Ruby noticed that none of them were on the original qualifying XI from previous matches.

"Rubes, none of the starting XI, or even the bench is recognizable. Where did they get these players?" Yang asked Ruby, hoping that she knew something. Ruby just shrugged but Yang's question was answered by the Pundits.

"We have been getting question through social media about the players chosen by Ms. Schnee and her coaching staff." The camera panned to the Manager and her Assistant. "They said during a press conference that these players were handpicked from several teams that played from outside the Island. Teams like Real Mistral, City CG, United CG, CG Varcelona, Atletico Mistralia, and other high end leagues were scouted to build this team from the ground up."

"Well, I mean at least it shows they are trying." Yang nodded.

The referee was setting up his watch, the opposing side would start with the ball. He blew the Whistle and the Match kicked off.

* * *

Later

Ruby and Yang were absolutely ecstatic with the result. Alexis was watching with narrowed eyes as the other two celebrated the absolute travesty that was the opposing side.

All throughout the Match, Weiss had sitting down almost the entire time. Alex meanwhile had been up and yelling, waving his arms about as he organized, re-organized the team as needed. Weiss had stood up and walked around, hands in her pocket as she was just watching. Not making any gestures or movements at all to the team.

"And Maxwell scores his second of the match! It looks as though Patch's Gamble had paid off!" Yelled the Pundit. Patch had absolutely destroyed San Francisco and used them as Example. The final score? 6-0.

After the match, Weiss had to give a post-game interview for the press. She wasn't told about this and she botched it…Badly.

When she was asked about tactics, she side stepped the question. Saying something about tactics that she made up. She refused to answer certain questions, and the one she did answer were given a generic one.

News Outlets around the World praised Weiss as a secret Managerial Genius and Success. Atlas was rumored to offer her a very length and very, very expensive contract for her services after her time at Patch ended.

Weeks passed by and they had to play Azerbaijan at home. They made short work of the minnows with a frankly terrifying score of 12-0, hattricks by Freud, Samson, and Statham. Her press interview went a lot better, this time she sounded like she knew what she was saying. Unfortunately she wasn't giving credit where credit was due and was taking all the glory for herself. Some already knew who was secretly running the show as some had access to the Patch Training Ground to watch.

The Match against Azerbaijan had secured them second place and a guaranteed spot to the next round. They were unlucky enough to be placed in the group of death with the Tioga XI, Solaristis National Team who had won the Mantle Competition as an invitee, and The Kingdom of Vale XI; Having won the World Cup two tournaments ago.

The first match saw them pull a 2-2 draw against Tioga, something to be expected as the team had a record of 3-24-10 against Patch. Their Second Match against Solartis was difrent however. Solartis where the favorites and while it looked like they had the upper hand by scoring in the 44th minute, Patch pulled a surprising and shocking upset. They scored 4 goals in the 5 minutes of stoppage time allotted by Referee Alberto Sizaro.

It was going well for Weiss, she had been learning how to order the team and how to place them in correct positions. She knew the hand movements and everything. But, just because you know how to do them, doesn't mean you truly know how to control them. Weiss was also getting praised for bringing the Golden era of Grifball back to Patch. However, in their last match against The Kingdom of Vale XI, one event changed the way the people of Patch saw their now beloved head coach.

The match against the Kingdom XI had taken place in PNA Parc de Rey. The Irony was not lost on those who watched the match. The match was going well, both teams were attacking and defending, going for the ball and playing their hearts out. Both had already qualified for the World Cup already, having secured first and Second place in the group. But the Vale XI was known for playing dirty.

"Maxwell has the ball, Vale's defenders are still at midfield and he's off to the races! It's one on one with the Goalkeeper- Oh, what a terrible challenge by Steven! Surely that is a penalty and a red card!" Vale's defender had come from behind and preformed a sliding tackle with the studs showing. Maxwell went down, yelling in pain. Both Weiss and Alex got up and began yelling at the officials, ordering for a red card and a penalty. Instead the referee gave Maxwell a yellow card, claiming that he dove, completely ignoring the fact he was bleeding.. Alex ordered the medical staff to go and attend the injured player and to report back to him. He went over to the 4th official and began to show his rare side of pure, unadulterated and unbridled rage. The head official noticed and immediately went over to the assistant manager, ordering him to calm down. Alex then let loose on the main official, screaming all sorts of vulgarities in both English and Mistralian. The official then took prompt action and sent him off. The fans then promptly began to voice their opinion of the referee, chanting "You're paid off!" and "Steve McClaren, is a wanker, is a wanker!" Ignoring the crowd, the ref pointed to the stands. He walked up and over the concrete of the players' tunnel and stood above it. He was surrounded by thousands of both Vale and Patch fans screaming, wanting an autograph, a picture….articles of clothing.

"What? What then? I got ejected, I'm not on the touch line!" the entire stadium was cheering for him as he stood above the tunnel, arms stretched out and looking down at the referee as if they were mere peasants. It was a biblical looking picture that became a picture and a meme on the internet.

Meanwhile, Weiss was internally starting to worry. He was the mastermind of the team that was on the pitch. Her eyes widened as she looked at the injured Maxwell was on a stretcher and the medical staff had arrived and told her she needed to make a substitution. Grabbing a card and a pen, she began to consult her assistant, who was now her assistant manager for the remainder of the match. She was skeptical but eventually did make the substitution. Unfortunately, that would cost her.

"Looks like Maxwell is injured, it looks like Rakitic is warming up. He usually plays on the other side but I think he'll be alright."

At the stadium, the fourth ref showed the board and the substitutions. "Coming out, Maxwell Varba. Coming in, Fredrick."

"Weiss! What are you doing!" yelled Ruby TV, Why was she subbing out for a defender?

"It seems that Ms Schnee will play a defensive roll for the remainder of the match. Very odd." Was all the pundits could say.

The match went downhill fast. Weiss didn't move her arms, wasn't giving any morale to the team. The defenders were confused as there was five of the, instead of the usual four. Weiss substituted two of the best strikers with strikers who were making their first appearance in Patch Uniforms. Vale capitalized on these mistakes and scored two goals at the end, adding to the three they had scored. The Final score was 5-2. Patch gave up a two goal lead and lost by three.

The critics were harsh on Weiss, citing that the ejection of her assistant manager had shown what had truly happened. 'Alex was the driver while wearing a mask of Weiss face' was one quote from a newspaper. Weiss ignored them and since that was the last match before the World Cup began, it became old news fast.

Unfortunately, she didn't know the laws of the game completely and forgot that suspensions carry over in FIGA sanctioned tournaments.

* * *

A week before Match 1.

Patch had been thrown into Group A with Genova, Menagerie, and Atlas. During their press conference, Weiss was asked about how she would deal with her assistants touchline ban.

"Excuse me?" she asked the reporter.

"Alex was ejected from the last match against Vale, I was wondering how it is you will cope with the loss of what seems to be the captain of the vessel that is the Patch National Team." Weiss clenched her jaw and answered the only way she could.

"We are going to deal with it like we always do. If you can excuse me, I need to talk to my staff." She got up, ignoring the shutters of the camera as she strutted off. The reporter shrugged before the background banner was changed for the GAA, the Grifball association of Atlas. They had scraped through qualifying and had three days to find a coach and four days to submit their final 23 players.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be banned?" She asked him

"I thought you knew! If someone from the coaching staff gets ejected , they must serve their touchline ban the following competitive match."

"Why did you have to get sent off? Damn it you knew I needed this to make Ruby happy and you just throw it away." This caused Alex to sputter.

"Wha- Excuse me? If I recall correctly, she BEGGED YOU not to take the job. I am regretting taking the job myself. I hadn't said anything, but you are taking the credit for what is MY play tactics. Your interviews after matches are frankly appalling, and all you seem to care about is yourself. Ruby loves you Weiss, but taking this up just to make her happy was doing more than what you're capable of." He told her bluntly. Their managerial relationship was already strained and this unfortunately was the straw the broke the camel's back.

"Oh really? Well since you regret taking the Job, Then I guess you won't care if I Fire you then." She responded, not thinking clearly at the moment.

"You're…Firing me?"

"Yes, I'll prove it that I'm more than capable of running this team on my own." Oh this was going to be such a train wreck. And seeing as Alex loves nothing more than watching a train wreck live…

"Alright." He said simply before walking out.

"Good luck with your match against Genova by the way, you'll need it." He said before closing the door.

The following day, news outlets around the world reported the sacking of Alex as assistant of the National Team. Social media was lit ablaze with fury, knowing full well that Weiss was way over her head. Sports pundits around the world began to ask the two questions everyone was wanting the answer for.

"Can Weiss really manage a National Team?"

And

"Will Alex take up another managing job? Or will he go back into retirement?"

* * *

The Following day.

"WHAT?!" Weiss screamed, waking up Ruby in their hotel room.

"Wha? What's the fire for 911?!" she asked looking around for the source of the noise.

"Look!" The White Haired Manager pointed at the TV, and the VSPN Breaking news.

"We are joined live from the Harmattan Ballroom, Where the Grifball Federation of Atlas have made a shocking announcement. Oh! We are getting a live feed from inside the Ballroom." The camera then switched to the Ballroom, where there was a cover that was hiding something. The curtain was then yanked down by two children.

In the back were the final 23 players for the Atlesian National Team, debuting their new Red and Black Uniforms. In front of them all was what had gotten Weiss so riled up.

Head and center, for all to see in a Black Suit and Slacks, was Alex. The PNA Logo had been pinned on the little flap of the suit, and on the lower right side was the Insignia of the Atlesian FA.

"Not even a day after being sacked and out of a job, Alexander Rojo has taken the reigns of the Atlas Team XI. He has already submitted the final 23 that will be on the squad. This is what he had to say when asked why he is doing this."

Now, Alex didn't know much Atlesian at first. However, as time went on while he was dating Alexis, he took to learning the language seriously and now he spoke it almost perfectly.

" _ **Many will believe that I am doing it out of spite, using the Atlesian team for my own agenda. That is completely false. I took time off from running my company to be hear.. Atlas happened to need a coach and I happen to have been sacked from my job. Things happen and pieces fall in place.**_ " He was then asked who he would have as an assistant manager.

 _ **"Well, I begged my wife, bribed her with everything but she would not take position."**_ He joked _**"So I asked the next best person who also happened to be blonde."**_ He gestured to another covered item, before pulling the cover off.

"That Bastard!" yelled Weiss.

Alex had gone to none other than Yang Xiao Long. The Blonde had her aviators on, wearing her own suit and slacks and her arms crossed.

Nothing more was said as they filed onto the bus, Atlesian fans cheering for what could possibly be their savior from failure.

"Weiss, you'll do fine. I'm sure of it." Ruby told her wife as she hugged her from behind, but Weiss saw right through her lie.

"You'll think that I will mess up." Ruby quickly tried to cover it up, but failed.

"No, I mean Yes! I mean-" She took a breath "Weiss, did you really have to do this?" Weiss just looked down, unable to look at Ruby.

"I just wanted to make you happy." She said quietly.

"But Weiss! You already make me happy! You run a company that got rid of Faunus inequality. You get me things I don't need whenever I make an offhand comment. All I want from you is for you to be happy. I don't need you to buy me expensive items. Yes I do wish Patch had someone competent at managing to do that, but don't try to do something like this just for my sake Weiss. Please?" Weiss was about to protest, saying that Ruby deserved everything and then some. Unfortunately Ruby pulled out her super-secret weapon, one that makes even the most hardcore men quake in their boots. Only people who had no soul or feelings, such as Alex, would say no to it.

It was Ruby's puppy dog eyes.

Weiss didn't even stand a chance. She faltered as soon as Ruby finished setting up for it.

"Fine" She huffed. The Red Head grabbed Weiss and pulled her into a kiss. "But I still need to finish this at least." Ruby had to concede, Weiss couldn't just leave the team days before the World Cup.

"Ok, but please promise me you'll never try something like this again?" Weiss nodded.

"Alright. Dolt."

"There's my Weissy" Ruby giggled, nuzzling into Weiss stomach.

* * *

20XX World Cup in Ishval. Group A; Match 1.

Weiss first match was against Genova, an Island off the Coast of Vacuo. This was their debut at the biggest stage and the odds favored Patch.

After shaking hands with their coach, a Bloke called Jefferson De Anderson, Weiss went over to her bench. It had the Flag of the Island and the Seats were Blue, symbolizing the nature of the country they were in. Weiss had to go to the 4 Time Mistralian Region Champion Pyrrah Nikos and ask her to fill the Assitant Manager Position. She was more than happy to help out the Heiress turned Manager.

It started off well enough. Pyrrah convinced Weiss that a Defensive 4-4-2 formation would be good against this team. Basically four defenders would be in the back at all times, occasionally two would go up and help with an attack. The four midfielders would help the defenders, covering players and trying to steal the ball and long pass to the two strikers at the front, who would go on the counter attack once they received the ball.

It was going good until their Goalkeeper swept the legs of an opposing defender, luckily only receiving a Yellow Card. Unfortunately he also conceded the penalty, which the capitalized on. By the end of the first half hour, they were already down by one. Weiss was yelling at her players, making them move about around the pitch. By the end of the first half, they were down 2-0.

The second half was much better than the first. Weiss made a decision by herself and changed the formation to an offensive 4-3-3. That forced her to sub out two of her players. Results were immediate, with a goal at the start of the second half from a cross that turned Volley and ended up in the top right corner, the goalkeeper not having a chance at it. From there, it was a back and forth affair. There were some moments were poo would come out, but it was a close game. Fortunately, Patch found a second goal during injury time. Off a corner, the goalkeeper of all people redeemed himself by heading it in and leveling the score at 2 all. The Ref called for full time and both teams walked out with a point each. Looking up, everyone notice that the Titantron was now showing the match between Atlas and Menagerie. And boy did Weiss regret looking up.

Menagerie was down 6-0 with 5 minutes of Stoppage time given. Atlas was showing absolute proficiency and dominance, both of which had been absent for over two decades. They touched the ball, dancing it around the defenders as if they were children. Mario Ozil took a shot from outside the box and it hit the top crossbar, then bounced into the net to make it 7-0. Apparently that was his second of the match.

The camera then panned to the bench. Alex and Yang seemed to be talking to each other, making notes as they kept pointing to players. They were both calm and collected, neither of them having broken into sweat.

Meanwhile, Weiss had taken off her suit and was just in her business shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

And then, Thirty Seconds from full time, the eighth goal was scored by Miroslava Close, who was now tied with Citizanas Ronald for the most goals in World Cup Finals tournament at 17. The Ref saw that there was still had a minute left, called it full-time after the first touch restart. The players from Menagerie collapsed on the floor, clutching their faces at the humiliation. Since some of them were Faunus, the Atlesians only shook the hands of other humans. Both Yang and Alex saw this and ordered them to go and shake the hands of the Faunus players as well. Two of the players refused to do so and walked off the pitch.

The others complied and some even swapped shirts. That act was not left acknowledged and received a standing ovation from the entire stadium. Seeing as the formalities were dealt with, he then pointed his index finger over his shoulder signaling for the players to go to the locker room.

Weiss wasn't exactly enthusiastic about her game against Atlas, Patch had only played them 4 times and not only did they lose, but they were absolutely destroyed every time. They conceded 30 goals in only 4 games. But she vowed not only to herself, but to the People and to Ruby that she would try her hardest.

* * *

20XX World Cup in Ishval. Group A; Match 2.

Patch was playing against Menagerie. They were slight favorites still despite their previous draw. Some of the Faunus on the team glared at Weiss, still not forgiving the Schnee Dust Company for what it had done to their people. The fans made a big deal out of it by singing their national anthem loudly. Of course, the Fans of Patch are also fans of the Premiership, and the Premiership has the loudest fans of any nation on Remnant. So the Patch's fan base responded by making sure that they were the loudest of the World Cup, singing loud enough to be heard from the Capital of Ishval. Shaking hands with everyone, Faunus included much to their surprise, she shook the hand of their manager. An older gentleman named Zubizaretta. He managed to get the country qualified somehow and was looked at as a national hero.

Weiss had done minor modifications without Pyrrah's consent. Moving a couple of players around to make room for a couple fresher ones. Pyrrah didn't know that the starting XI was different, so she went with the usual plan.

This lack of communication would cost them.

The team was playing abysmally. Everyone looked lost and looked like they were just running around at the half-hour, Menagerie fired one that was off the post. The fans were not happy at all by this, thus adding fuel to the already very large forest fire that was her PR.

"WEISS SCHNEE WANTS THE D FROM THE MAN THAT RUNS THE P." (Reference to the Atlas Manager and the Company he runs.)

"WEISS~ SCHNEE WANTS THE D, ALREADY HAVING S & C" (Reference to the SDC.)

"WEISS SCHNEE WANTS THE D, SEEING THAT SHE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING" (Reference to her lack of emotion during the games.)

She had to endure those chants for the final 15 minutes of the first half, which was 0-0. Menagerie had 66% possession, and 70% passing as opposed to Patch's 34% possession and 30% passing. As the Patch squad walked to the locker room, they were booed heavily. While the players were resting up in the locker room, Weiss gave the team a 'pep talk' (Read Threaten them). It was then that Pyrrah noticed something very wrong about her starting XI. Calling Weiss over, she demanded an explanation about the changes done to the squad.

"Pyrrah, we need to attack. And your play style was a bit…defensive" she tried to explain.

"Weiss, I can't help you if you don't at least communicate with me. I know your Manager but I am your assistant manager. You need to run these types of things by me or something could have gone wrong." Weiss said nothing, nodding in agreement. Seeing that the 15 minutes were up, everyone made their way back onto the pitch. The fans booed them again, but at least the chants had subsided for the time being.

Pyrrah grew up watching Mistral, so she knew that Mistral played ultra-defensibly and waited for the counter attack. Seeing as Weiss didn't want that, she tried to attack. It went better than she expected. After two substitutions courtesy of Weiss not talking to her about the changes, Patch looked like a better team. They weren't confused and were working in sync. About 15 minutes into the second half, The Menagerie broke down and Patch went on maximum attack. They scored around the 60th minute from a freekick directly to the net. Five minutes later they scored again, this time a curve from a corner kick went into the net directly. The four and fifth goals were scored the same way, a header from a freekick. The sixth was scored by the goalkeeper and made him the most scoring goalkeeper of the World Cup so far. The seventh and final was a longshot by a defender, bouncing over the keeper and going into the net. No stoppage was given and once the ref called for full time, applause broke out.

The titantron wasn't showing the other match in Group A, instead it was showing Mistral having trouble against the Vale XI Group C. It was one all and the two time world champions were having difficulty with ball control. After shaking hands with the opposing player, they went to the locker room. Weiss and Pyrrah going to the reserved female locker room directly across. There, Weiss was able to check on the Group A standings. The Atlas game had just finished, and boy was it another thrashing.

Atlas had again shown a performance of unparalleled proficiency, determination, Raw Power, and a dash of absolutely no mercy.

The match ended 10-0. Making it one of the highest scoring games of all time and Atlas largest margin of victory. Possession was 95% to 5% in favor of Atlas. Shooting was 7 shots on target, somehow ten goals. And passing was also 90%. With that, they made 6 points and were guaranteed a spot in the next round. Cleaning herself up, she went back to her hotel, Pyrrah going into her hotel room with Jaune waiting at the door.

"Weiss! You looked stressed. I know! I'll give you a massage!" Weiss tried to escape her lovers hold, but it was halfhearted honestly.

"Ruby, I don't want a massage."

"Nonsense! You're doing this all for me, the least I could do is give you a massage!"

Ruby's massage was surprisingly effective, having unknotted all of Weiss knots and relaxing her. She noticed how Weiss had fallen asleep. Ruby took the opportunity to help her out of her clothes and into her night gown, the White Haired Manager and CEO not having even felt that. The stress of the job was tiring her out, Alexis had warned her about that when she had taken the job. Ruby then changed into her own night clothes and slipped under the sheets, smiling as slim pale arms wrapped around her midsection and pulled her closer.

Despite everything that had happened, Ruby couldn't be more proud of her Wife. All she does is make her happy. She just wished Weiss would understand that as long as she is happy, Ruby will be happy too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beach Fun! [Short]

* * *

Ah, the Summer! A time where it is ridiculously hot and a time where everyone is in less the normally acceptable clothing! What a joy and what a time to be alive!

Team RWBY was spending it like the family they are on the Island of Patch. Somehow, Ruby and Yang had convinced the other four, Weiss, Blake, Alexis and Alex, to join them on the island. The climate was excellent and they had all decided, and by that Yang and Ruby formerly declared, that they would all go to the beach later on that week. Right now though Ruby, Yang and Alexis went to go buy a swimsuit.

Blake and Weiss had brought a pair "Just in case" and Yang assumed that Alex would just use standard swim trunks or regular shorts. Alexis and Ruby were panicking over what to wear in order to impress their partners. While Ruby was going out with the Ice Queen, she still thought that she wouldn't look good enough in a bikini. Meanwhile, the other Blonde was trying to desperately get him to notice her and ask her out damn it! Jaune asked Pyrrah, so why couldn't he ask her?!

"I think the two of you are making way too much of a deal out of this." Yang said as she ducked, another swimsuit nearly hitting her in the face.

"We're not!" Ruby finally settled on two potential swimsuits and held them up for closer inspection. Meanwhile, Alexis was frantically moving the racks about trying to find 'the one'.

"This is the first time we've ever gone to the beach as a team, and I want to look good." Said Alexis as she held up a swim suit.

"Sure you do." Yang snickered. "Or maybe you just want to look good in a swimsuit just for Alex?" She winked.

"I know I'm here on your behalf as a guest, but I will use the DUEL DISK against you." Alexis said, glaring as she activated her weapon. "Trust me, I will."

"Hey, no need to be hostile. You're the one who asked me to come help you pick a swimsuit. The banter is part of the helpful package. The non-teasing package is ¤40 extra." Yang grinned and went to ruffle Ruby's hair. "But I really do think you two are worrying too much. Weiss will like whatever swimsuit you pick because it's you in it. I know Blake won't mind which one I pick. And Alex will probably fly away again because of another nose bleed." She chuckled at the memory.

Alexis had dressed up as a Female Character from a Children's Card Game for Halloween and the smart, sophisticated, young CEO took one look and almost died of blood loss because his nose bleed sent him rocketing straight out the window. Literally.

"Of course, she won't!" Ruby shot a glance at Yang and Alexis chest. Life is so unfair. "You're you! You look amazing in swimsuits. I'm me!"

Yang sighed and pulled Ruby into another headlock. "Ruby, relax. You're fine the way you are. Trust me on this."

"I suppose so…" Ruby glanced toward the change rooms. "Come on. I'm going to give these a try. Tell me what you think." Alexis went over to the other dressing room next to her, signaling for Yang to help and receiving a nod in return.

"Yeah, yeah." Yang leaned on the wall outside the change room as Ruby tried on the first swimsuit. "You two are also forgetting something very important. Weiss will be there in a swimsuit too. And Alex will be in ONLY trunks"

There was a muffled curse before something banged into the side of the Ruby's changing room. At the same time, Alexis yelped and then there was a 'thud'

"Uh… you two okay in there?"

"I'm fine," Ruby squeaked. "I'm perfectly fine. I just, um, tripped over."

"Yeah…"

"Sure, you did." Yang smirked. Oh, this was going to be good. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with the image of Weiss frolicking in a bikini, the water dripping off –"

Thump.

"Ouch! Damn it! Yang!" Ruby groaned

"And then there is Alex, playing beach grifball as he nutmegs everyone, the water in his hair dripping down his toned body,showing off his abs and work its way further down his-"

Thud.

"Yang! For Fucks Sake!"

"Oh, come on, how often do I get to tease you two about stuff like this?"

"You tease me about Weiss all the time!"

"And you're constantly on my case with Alex! You're a terrible person!"

Yang shrugged. "Now that you mention it, I kind of do. Oh well, bad luck. Now, hurry up, just pick one, Blake just texted me saying that Alex is playing Grifball with the local team. She said that everyone is clutching their nether regions and the coach is yelling at him."

* * *

Ruby was really, really nervous as she watched Weiss stroll down the beach toward them, strutting along as all the other guys gawked at her. The other girl hadn't spotted them yet, but Ruby was already having a hard time not staring. Weiss looked amazing. In fact, this was something she'd imagined on more than one occasion, only without Yang standing next to her, giggling.

"Remember to breathe.." Yang nudged Ruby. "And remember, she is probably as nervous as you are." She yelled to get the heiress attention. "We've over here, Weiss!"

She turned to them, and Ruby saw her eyes widen. Weiss was staring.

"She's staring at me!" Ruby grabbed Yang's arm. "Is that good? Is that bad? Is it because I look weird?"

"I don't think that's it." Yang's lips twitched. "I think…"

Weiss's cheeks flushed and she started to make her way towards them,only to trip in spectacular fashion over a rock half-hidden in the sand. She hit the sand with a thump and was promptly taken by a wave

Ruby ran to her. "Weiss! Don't drown!"

Yang and Blake gave an amused chuckle. "Do you think Ruby noticed why Weiss tripped over?"

"Nope. But some more entertainment is on the way!" Yang pointed to the car that had just parked, barely able to contain her laughter. Alexis had returned from putting on some sunblock and noticed where Yang was pointing. Her partner had gotten out of the car, Grifball in his hands. Locking the door he kicked the ball over to the group, which Yang was able to stop it perfectly with her foot, before running to help a very, very red-faced Weiss and a very clearly scared Ruby.

Seeing as Weiss was for the most part OK, he let go of her and looked over to where his team was. Blake and Yang were passing the ball back and forth so nothing unusual there. And then his eyes went over to his blonde partner…

"Yang!"

The blonde in question chipped the ball over Blake before looking over "What?"

"He's staring at me! Does he like it? Oh god he hates it! He thinks it looks horrible!"

Yang looked over and was immediately tried holding in her laughter, she was going to have an aneurysm!

"N-No, it's not that." Blake came back with the ball, just to drop it before joining her girlfriend in laughter.

Alex was staring at Alexis, not caring that he was where the tide came in as his nose dripped red. Suddenly, the red started gushing out and with the majesty of a dolphin, he was promptly sent off into the sea.

"Alex!" Alexis got up and quickly ran into the water "Don't die!"

Yang thought that Weiss accident was funny, but it didn't hold a candle on that majestic spectacle she had witnessed.

The Bumblebee duo laughed as Ruby finally sat down with Weiss and Alexis dragged Alex her out of the surf, still expelling red from his nose but somehow not getting any on him or her. "I will say this: Weiss only missed that rock because she was too busy looking at something else… Alex's 'majesticness' was caused by not being able to handle 'it'."

* * *

Author's Note: The Halloween thing I have mostly written and should have it uploaded...eventually. Sorry for the delay on PNA: Project Prometheus (Shameless Plug is Back!) but school is a thing and as much as I would like to write some not-the-best-stuff for all, School comes first. Anyway, not much can be said apart from the usual leave some feedback and all that Jazz. Hopefully you enjoyed it, and hopefully it entertained your glorious faces!

Oh, I should mention that this "Story" (More like a compilations of shorts) also will act as a sort of testing ground. I don't want to say much, but don't be too surprised if there some... _Ahem_... In here. I shall now leave you with that thought. Until Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rewards (Smut Test)

* * *

Alexis and Alex had made it this far. It was the Final of the Atlesian Hunters Super Cup. Alexis had somehow managed to get Alex to be allowed to participate as an invitee as they had won the Vytal Tournament Doubles.

It was a very difficult road to the final, having to face several team doubles in such a short amount of time. Whenever they weren't training, they were getting rest. And even though they had been dating for around a two years now, Alexis was getting extremely frustrated. Yes they held hands, and yes they kissed and one time he even went a bit further, but she wanted to go to the next level. She knew that he also did, but neither could make the first move. Every time- they would try to do something like that, someone always, always had to interrupt.

Sighing to herself, she turned to see Alex stretching and getting himself warmed up. This was the first time she had gotten to the final of this tournament in its current format. She had won the previous regional championship, but now this was the most prestigious cup in Atlas since the removal of the BundesPokal. The announcer then announced over the intercom to everyone in attendance that the match would begin in 20 minutes.

Within ten minutes, the entire stadium had filled up. It was the Stadium of Azerbaijan, the largest in Atlas. Maximum capacity was around 95,000 spectators but was extended to over 105,000 after renovations. That would technically make it the largest Sport Stadium by capacity in the world,used for a variety of events including United XI Club Matches, Atlesians National Team Qualifying Matches, Hunter Cups such as this, monster truck events and much more.

With five minutes before they begin the introductions, both Alexis and Alex head for the dressing room. There, they get changed into their choice of attire.

Due to the fact it was December, it was 5 degrees Fahrenheit at the time (6:00 PM) and was going to drop into the negatives later on. Alexis had decided to wear the outfit she wore the last time she was at the final.

She was wearing a Blue Jacket with White Sleeves that extends to the waist. The jacket has a blue band at the cuffs of the arms. The jacket also has a white band around the shoulders and has a snap or to keep the jacket closed, this time she closed the snap to keep the heat within. Her emblem, a Blue Obelisk within a white Circle, was on the right breast. Another band, which matches the color of the jacket, wraps around the bottom of the jacket and has a snap to keep the jacket closed. The jacket was also zipped up all the way. Underneath her combat skirt, she was wearing blue form fitting pants in order to keep her legs from freezing in the cold weather. Her attire finished off with her signature blue ankle boots. She also wore blue gloves in order to keep her hands warm. Her right arm had an Armband with the Atlesian Flag on it. She turned to her left to see his partner staring at her, smiling.

He was wearing a Black Polyester Shirt that had silk on it as well, much to her confusion. Underneath he was wearing his signature X-Armor Underfit (He switched to the brand after an incident earlier that year.) The shirt had his emblem on the right, the three letters of the company he runs [PNA] with the P and A being white and the N being blue. Two Orange Stars were above the lettering, representing the Championships he has won. (He won the singles Vytal Tournament the same year he won doubles.) In the center was the Date, time and Venue of the Final. And on the left was his emblem along with Alexis emblem, vs. , and their opponents emblem. He had forgone a jacket, much to her displeasure. He wore pants that were similar to jeans but made out of a more flexible material in order to keep him warm and to give him a wider range of motion compared to regular denim. He wore All Black Hightop sneakers. To finish off his outfit, he wore black gloves to keep his hands warm. He had two armbands on his left arm. One was the flag of the Island of Patch, and another was an armband with the letter C on it and some words on fighting racism, meaning that he was the captain. He pushed the crown on his watch to make sure the Air Kompressors still worked despite the cold. Seeing that they still worked he walked over to his clearly nervous teammate.

"You ready for this?" He asked. She never did understood how he could be so calm.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." She said. He frowned before tilting her head upwards, meeting her with a smile which caused her lips to twitch as well.

"Hey, you know we're going to do great out there." She nodded, sighing.

"I know, it's just that…What if we aren't good enough? What if we lose badly?" he rubbed the small of her back, which caused her to press closer to him and breathe deeply.

"Relax, that isn't going to happen. I promise you." She nodded into his chest, still unconvinced. He forced her again to meet his eyes. "How about this." She tilted her head in confusion.

"If we win this, then I promise to take you somewhere isolated, where no one can hear us." He went closer, next to her ear "And make you scream." He emphasized that by nibbling on her ear, causing her to shudder.

"How is it that you can do that, but you can't say sex?" she asked, face flushed. He shrugged again.

"I don't know, but pretty cool huh?" she just rolled her eyes again before bringing him into a kiss.

"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is the Final of the Uberschall Hunters Cup!" the crowd went wild as female announcer said that. The big titantron that was above the stadium then showed the road to the final. Many combatants came and went.

Yang and Blake were able to participate as guests, representing the World as they were part of the team that won the Vytal Tournament earlier in the year. Weiss qualified automatically because of the Schnee Dust Company, and Ruby was able to participate as her partner because Ruby was the leader of the team that won said tournament. Pyrrah was able to participate because she had won the regionstall invitational, thus allowing the rest of Team JNPR to participate.

Ren and Nora were knocked out by disqualification during the group stage because a grenade Nora fired went awry and a brawled ensued. Yang and Blake were eliminated because of a mistake on Yang's. No d doubt that was the reason she was screaming Blake's name later after the match as Blake had her way with her. Weiss and Ruby made it to the Quarter-Finals before being eliminated by referee error. Ruby was the last combatant as Weiss had been thrown out of bounds, but when Ruby landed a few inches in front of the white line, the sensors went off. Controversial replays aren't shown in the stadium in order to not cause a civil disturbance, but it seemed that someone didn't get the memo as it was broadcasted to the entire stadium. The Ref looked up and saw that he had made a mistake, but the laws dictate he cannot reverse his decision based on video replay. Ruby was clearly upset and Weiss had to console a crying Ruby, repeating that it was her fault they lost. Pyrrah and Jaune made it to the Semi-Finals and Face Alex and Alexis, but a mistake by Jaune caused Pyrrah to be eliminated first, immediately after Jaune was knocked out and their road ended there.

"Introducing first, the challengers! Weighing in at a combined weight of 295lbs, the Team of Chazz Princeton and Blair Flannigan!"

A few seconds after the introduction, a male that looked around 20 with a pale complexion walked from the side entrance and made his way to the arena. His outfit consists of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a purple shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes. His black hair is sectioned in two layers, his black eyes directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face.

Besides him was a female figure, looked around 18, with Blue Hair and Brown eyes. Her outfit consists of an orange long sleeve shirt, a red vest, black shorts with a slanted brown belt, and leggings underneath her shorts, and matching red boots.

And their opponents.

The arena was silent as they waited for the speaker to introduce their opponents.

Queue: _**Morphadron - R U Ready**_

Blue and White lights begin to flash as the music plays. A montage of their weapons, fighting style and times they worked together as a duo was being shown on the screen. A lot of people were cheering. Around the Minute and a half mark, the speaker began to introduce them.

"And From Beacon academy! Weighing in at a combined weight of 295lbs, they are the Duo Vytal Tournament Champions….Alexis Rhodes and Alex Rojo!"

The beat dropped around the minute and forty nine second mark and pyrotechnics went off. As the music went on, the two people in question walked out to massive roaring of fans, chanting both their names. They were the fan favorites after Weiss and Ruby after all. They made their way to the center of the arena, shaking hands with their opponents. They said nothing as they faced the crowd. The national anthems were about to start.

The anthem for Atlas was met with roaring applause. Everyone was singing it aloud, being louder than the tune itself.

Then Came the National Anthem for Patch. It wasn't as loud, but it did seem a lot of people had turned up from the Island.

The official called up the captains to the center. Chazz and Alex made their way to the center. They shook hands with each other, the main ref, and recently added side judges. The Referee then held a coin, signaling for the visitor, in this case the foreigner, to choose heads or tails. Alex chose tails. Winning the toss, he chose the side they would push towards. He shook hands again before taking the obligatory picture and making his way to his partner.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She took a deep breath, grinning.

"Yup." Giving a nod. He returned the gesture before quickly grabbing and giving a quick kiss on her hand. A gesture of good luck between them.

"Combatants, are you ready?" The announcer received thumbs up from the opponents before turning to the Duo. They both nodded.

"Alright then, go for broke!"

"Fight!"

* * *

It was the fourth Overtime period. If no winner was found here, they would have to go to the one-minute shootouts.

Blair held her ground, tired and her Aura in the Red but still hanging on. Chazz had been eliminated in the 2nd overtime period as a result of a mistime jump. He wasn't able to dodge the kick that sent him out of the fight.

Alex was trying his best to keep his ground as well. Alexis had just been eliminated as a result of slipping on the sheet of Snow that had begun to fall. He noticed how Blair was tired and her blocks were much slower. Seeing nothing for it, he gave an extra hard kick to disorient her before jumping back. He called on his semblance and began to gain pace, running before spinning like a torpedo. A blue outline glowing around him as he hit his target. He changed his trajectory, going upwards and sending her a few feet high than he was. He stopped the "Psychotic Crusher" (Name by Yang) and created a bright yellow arc. He then quickly with his other leg sent the arc into her with enough power to send her out of bounds. She tried to land inside, but was unable to as she landed on her feet before slipping. She was a full yard behind the white line. The crowd went wild as every saw that spectacular elimination.

Team's RWBY and JNPR were watching from the Sideline seats, usually reserved for Substitutes during Griffball games. They Jumped up and celebrated as he eliminated their last opponent. Even the usually calm Weiss had been cheering and was screaming along with Ruby.

The ref then blew his whistle. Alexis had ran to his partner, who was waiting for her with fists closed and arms extended for her. She jumped into his arms as he spun her around. The crowd behind them was still roaring loudly, they were very entertained by the match. Both Teams RWBY and JNPR went over to them, giving them congratulatory hugs and in the case of Yang, making sure to be extra perverted. While Alexis celebrated with RWBY and JNPR, Alex had escaped quickly in order to congratulate their opponents on a great match. He noticed how the Black haired man was hugging the Blue haired girl, who was most likely crying by the way her shoulder were shaking. The man noticed him coming this way, a scowl on his features.

"What? Here to rub it in our faces? Well, go on then!" He just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"No, I just came over here to congratulate you two on a great match. You guys were really holding your own." He said, extending his hand. They both looked at him, confused. "No hand shake?"

"You really aren't trying to rub it in our face? Making fun of us?" he shook his head again.

"No, I know a lot of people are like that. But that isn't sportsmanlike." His hand still extended, the man shook it firmly, congratulating him. The woman also took his hand and shook it. He tried and somewhat successfully told her that he was honored to have fought a match of this caliber. Talking for a few more seconds, the two made their way out of the field and Alex went back to his team. The announcer got their attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the Ceremony to Crown our Champions!" The crowd renewed the cheering again. The podium and everything had been setup while they were celebrating.

They went over for their medals. They shook hands with the organizers and received their medals before making their way to the center podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Captain shall now raise the trophy and crown a new champion!" Alex raised an eyebrow, he quickly asked one of the officials if they could not lift it at the same time. He confirmed his suspicions as the official shook his head, telling him the captain must lift it first. Alexis tried to tell him it was OK, but he knew it wasn't. She had done a lot more work during the match only to be unfairly eliminated. Seeing his chance, he took off the captain's armband and wrapped it around her arm. She tried to tell him not to, but he insisted.

Sepp Platini, the head of the IHA, walked out with the trophy and saw that Alexis had the Captains Armband. He gave it to her, and with a bit of persuasion she took it. She looked at it for a few moments before it hit here with a dose of reality. In her hands, was the trophy to the most prestigious tournament just behind the Vytal Tournament? And she had won. Rubbing a tear from her eye, she looked to her partner, who was smiling. She turned back to the crowd, and lifted the trophy into the air.

Fireworks went off around the stadium, the song _**Morphadron - R U Ready**_ had begun to play again as confetti rained down. She then gave him the trophy for him to see. He also lifted it in the air as the stadium went wild. They turned to each other and together lifted the trophy again before signaling for their friends to join them. They all jumped and laughed together as everyone got a chance to lift the trophy.

While that was happening, Alexis pulled Alex into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"Looks like I get a reward, don't I?" He just smiled a teasing smile.

"I though lifting the trophy first was your reward?" She had her own dopey grin on her face.

"Trying to get out of it aren't we?" He just laughed and shook his head.

"I am a man of my word. Once we leave." She nodded and went back to celebrating.

Above the stadium, the titantron showed his logo gaining a third star, this one silver instead of Orange since it was a regional tournament instead of a Global one. Everyone took a group picture around the trophy, Alexis and Alex holding it from one handle each.

After everything they had been through, they still couldn't be any happier.

* * *

A few hours later.

Somehow, it wasn't 5 in the morning. In fact it was only ten past eleven.

After eating a super fancy dinner that Weiss for some odd reason paid for, everyone went home. The blonde and brunette did notice how Jaune, Weiss and Blake were a little bit red faced while Nora was giggling. Their blushes had gotten deeper as Ruby, Pyrrah and Yang whispered something into their respective partner's ears. It was after that they all decided to hastily, but politely call it a day.

Alex was driving with Alexis in the passenger seat. They couldn't hold hands as he had to change gears. Alexis was excited though, and nervous. They had decided to go to a very, very fancy hotel farther away from where everyone else was staying at in order to not have any interruptions. It seemed that Alex was also excited by the way he was dodging traffic, trying to get to his destination faster.

Eventually, they arrived. He parked the car in the garage and hand in hand walked to the Main Desk.

"Reservation for Rojo." The Clerk nodded and handed him the keys.

"Here you go, The Royal Suite. Congratulations are in order by the way." He told them. They thanked him as they walked to the elevator. Their floor was on the highest floor of the building. Once they doors closed, Alexis fought a little more for patience but was shocked as he grabbed her arms and held them up above her head as he kissed her. She tried to return it but it was a little hard seeing how he had restrained her arms. He took the initiative and with his tongue prodded for entrance, which she obliged. They broke apart for air, Alexis gasping for air and red faced. An abnormally loud ding signaled their arrival to the top floor and they quickly fixed themselves up. An old janitor walked in and greeted them as they walked out of the elevator. They hoped he hadn't noticed anything, but he had.

"Ah, Young love." He chuckled to himself as he pressed a button to get to the ground floor.

* * *

 _ **XXX**_ **WARNING! SEXY TIMES BEGINS BEYOND THIS POINT! CHILDREN AND THOSE WHO DO NOT APPROVE OF SEXY TIMES PLEASE STOP READING AS THIS MAY BE EITHER TOO MUCH FOR YOUR EYES OR IT MAY SUCK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** _**XXX**_

He quickly unlocked the door as Alexis pulled him into the room. He was barely able to lock it again as Alexis began to assault him with kisses. The kissed intently as they walked together to the bedroom, locking that door as well. They broke away for air, clearly he was also excited as she felt something along his groin. She manipulated it with her hands, eliciting a soft moan from him.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me." She teased as the kissed again. They went onto the bed, she pushed him down onto the bed as he straddled him. They kept kissing as she kept teasing his groin. She then began to remove his clothing.

His shirt went first, leaving him in just his X-Armour. That was the next thing to go. She then proceeded to unbutton his pants and swiftly removed them as well. His socks were second to last and he was just in his boxer briefs. A bulge clearly visible.

"I see someone is _very_ happy to see me." She purred. But before she could do anything, she was flipped and now she was being straddled. "W-wha-"

"You didn't think you could do that and not expect something in return did you?" before she could protest, she felt lips crash against hers again. Her hands had a mind of her own as they grabbed his head to somehow deepen the kiss even more. He broke it, much to her displeasure just to begin leaving small, butterfly kisses down her jaw and on her neck. He found a sensitive spot and began to assault it. The blonde gasped and was left breathless as she felt his tongue swirling around the area, it was certain to leave a mark tomorrow.

He began to remove her clothing. He started off with the jacket. Simple enough. Followed by the same X-Armor Undershirt he wears (She claims they are comfortable) which left her with her white bra, skirt, pants and socks. He began to leave small kisses, making his way downwards as Alexis cooed in delight. She moaned as he pressed a kiss on her nipple over her bra. Trailing more down her toned stomach, he landed to where the skirt was. He made short work of it and threw it over his shoulder. Her pants were then unbutton and removed with ease. Which left her in her Bra, Panties and socks.

"Looks like I'm not the only one happy hear." He whispered huskily in her ear, moving down and gently nibbling on the sensitive part of her neck again before continuing his trek from where he left off. He kissed above the obvious wet spot on her underwear, causing her hips to grind together. He continued downwards onto her legs, running his fingers across her shoulders causing her to shudder even more. He started to slide the socks down her calves, nipping at the soft skin behind her ankle. She gasped, squirmed, and kicked quickly out of reflex, her strong legs managing to pull themselves from his grasp. She then turned the tables back on him.

"You don't think you're going to lead, are you?" She whispered as she pulled something from behind the pillow. His eyes widened as he saw what was in her hands.

Somehow, she had gotten hold of a pair of Handcuffs. They weren't police ones though. They were black and had lining on the inside, apparently to not leave marks. He saw what she was going to do as she tried to click the handcuffs onto his wrist. He grinned as he suddenly targeted her sides, tickling her and stopping her. She gave a shrill cry as she began to tickle giggle uncontrollably as he continued to tickle her. He gained the upper hand and flipped her back over. Still tickling her sides, he grabbed the cuffs and began to cuff her to the bed. She stopped laughing as she tried to pull down her arms, eye widening as she noticed the cuffs around her own wrists.

"Well, looks like your plan backfired. Bad Luck then." He said simply. She couldn't even respond as a moan was torn from her lips. He had gone back to leaving those teasing kisses that was driving her mad!

"I know you're loving this Lex" he teased, taking the foot firmly in his hands. He slid the sock completely off left sock to reveal her barefoot. He kissed down the top to her instep, smiling as she shuddered under his lips. He kissed the tips of her toes, popping the littlest one into his mouth and suckling on it, eliciting both a moan and a giggle from her. He nibbled the balls of her feet and arch of her foot. Causing her to coo in delight.

"I'm starting to think you have a bit of a foot fetish. You seem to be enjoy yourself down there." She teased. He said nothing before getting back onto the bed.

"You didn't seem to protest against It." he shot back teasingly. Another retort was gone as he began to tease her hardened nipple over the bra. He stopped, much to her displeasure with his hands on the buckle of the bra. His eyes looked into her own, asking the silent question. She nodded with blush on her face and he removed the bra, revealing her rather big endowments. Her blush deepened as his eyes were pasted onto them, they weren't small obviously but they weren't as big as Yang's. He enveloped a nipple with his mouth and his right hand massaged the other breast, causing her to moan loudly and grind her hips. He traced the pads of his fingers around her nipples. Her chest rose and fell erratically as she gasped for breath. He rolled them between his fingers, listening to the myriad of breaths and gentle sighs she made.

He stopped his assault on her breasts, causing her to whine as his mouth slowly moved down to her abdomen. He kissed the waistline of the panties, stopping. Which caused her to look down at him, eyes silently asking for permission. She was expecting him to go all out, not caring about asking her for permission. It's not like she wouldn't mind anyway, but the fact that he never made a move without consulting her first touched her heart. Any doubts she would've had at this point would were gone.

He kissed around her waistline as she never gave him an answer. She rattled the cuffs to draw his eyes on her. After a second, she nodded and he slowly pulled down her panties. Her already red face turned redder as he stared at her very moist core. He began to not kiss, but lick the area around her entrance but not entering her. A high pitched whine was his reward as she tried to do something, anything to get him to go the next step. He brushed his somewhat calloused fingertips through soft, trimmed blonde fuzz. He noticed how she was blushing furiously. Or was a flush of arousal?

He slowly toyed with her button, a singular fingertip circling around the small bundle of nerves. She pulled on the cuffs and bucked her hips, desperately trying to be set free and do something. He did that for a few moments, ripping even louder moans from. He nuzzled himself in between her thighs, pushing them apart just wide enough to rest his face comfortably and started licking. His tongue slid slowly against the bundle he was playing with. She groaned loudly, the noise coming from deep within her, where lust and desire bred uncontrollably.

"Alex… Please… Stop… Teasing."

He looked up curiously. "I thought you wanted this?"

"Alex, please… Do I have to…? Spell it out for you?"

He stopped and contemplated it for a second. "No, don't do that." He leaned in Alexis' ear again. "I want you to beg. You think I don't know about that little 'fantasy' you've had right? The one where I'm in this exact situation?" Her eyes widened. How did he know?!

"Well? I'm waiting."

"B-But I've… Asked you… Stop teasing me..."

"I didn't say that I wanted you to ask me to stop teasing you. I said I want you to beg me to fuck you." Her mind ground to a halt as he just growled that into her ear.

"Alex, please, stop teasing and fuck me already!" she cried, trying anything to remove the cuffs.

"I'll think about it all night long while I do this" A devilish grin was pasted onto the brunettes face, going back down and gently licking her entrance. She bucked her hips, a whine escaping her lips as she tried something, anything to make him do go further!

"Alex, Please! I can't handle this! I'm begging you, fuck me, take me, have me, anything, just do it, please!"

He planted a kiss on her mouth. "See? Was that so hard?"

With that, Alex's head disappeared from Alexis' vision. She looked down and noticed that he currently held his head between Alexis' legs, staring at the entrance as if in trance while caressing the inner thighs with his fingers. Her already ragged breathing grew even more abrupt and louder and she nearly screamed for Alex to fuck her again when the CEO finally took mercy and kissed the outer lip.

"Fuck!" Alexis mind was blank save for a few explicit words that spoke of her ecstasy as a wave of pleasure jolted through her body at the simple kiss to the outer lip. His lips moved to the other side, kissing the outer lips again, this time with a hint of the tongue. Alexis cried out, a hint of Atlesian Accent shinning through.

"Alex!"

Suddenly, Alexis felt her boyfriend's breath at her lips again.

"¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? He asked in Mistralian.

"Fuck, Alex, nicht mehr Spiele, bitte! Ich kann es nicht!" she begged in Atlesian. He understood what she said and smiled.

"So you want me to take you out of your misery?"

She nodded violently, sweating profusely and wasn't sure she could handle what he was doing anymore. " Ja! Ja! Lassen Sie mich bitte cum!" he just smirked. Chocolate Brown eyes stared down at Chocolate Brown eyes, this time his was lit from within by a mischievous glimmer. The CEO moved his hand downwards ever so slowly, dragging her nails from Alexis collarbone down to her center and that caused Alexis to whine like a puppy.

"So you want me to touch you...here?" He asked.

He played with her opening, pulling the edges apart with her pointer and ring finger and teasing Alexis with her middle finger. The blonde bit her bottom lip and was tugging her arms down against the restraints. Alexis felt open and vulnerable, aside from the fact that she was tied up. Alex was only in his boxer's, while she was completely naked and at his mercy...

"Alex, please! You said you'd stop teasi- hnng!"

In what felt like a split-second, Alex's mouth went back and sought out first one breast and the other. She arched toward him, not caring how wanton she looked as her pride was long, long gone now. The whine building in her throat became a groan when she felt two of his's fingers thrust into her. She felt his thumb brush over her sensitive nub with his thumb. Her eyes almost closed, but Alex's voice stopped her, harsh and demanding sounding.

"Keep your eyes open, Alexis." His gaze burned into her. "I want to see your eyes. If you close them, I'll stop and leave you be."

"Alex…" She gasped again as his fingers found that spot inside her that made her see stars. "Bitte …"

"You're not the boss here, Alexis. You lost that privilege after you tried that stunt on me."

Alexis could do nothing but nod her head as Alex began to set the pace, his other hand had stopped stroking Alexis' breasts in favor of teasing other areas...

"Alex… Alex…" Alexis fought to keep her eyes open, knowing that Alex would stop if she didn't. "Alex… please…"

"Not yet," He growled. "Not until I say so." He leaned in, lips ghosting above hers. "Look at me, Alexis, look into my eyes. I want to see you squirm, I want to see you when you cum, and I want to see you fall apart."

"Alex, please –"

"Now." The word came out as a harsh order.

She felt pressure in her lower stomach, which she deduced with a hazy mind was her imminent climax. She leaned her head back, trying her best to keep her eyes open and maintaining contact with his as Alex thrust his fingers faster and faster, increasing the pleasure so much it drowned out her perception of anything else. Alex knew that she was close to coming. He leaned forward and placed his lips over Alexis' mouth, sliding his tongue in and coiling it around her own. The Blonde did her best to return the kiss while maintaining eye contact, but she could hardly think because of how amazing his fingers felt.

Alex found a way to drive her over the edge. He started rubbing Alexis' sensitive nub with his thumb, then took it between his thumb and index finger and rolled it back and forth in between them.

Every muscle in her body clenched as her back arched, and her legs tightened around Alex's waist. Her head exploded with color despite having her eyes open and her body tightened and shook from throwing herself into bliss. She screamed his name as she arrived to her climax, juices flowing out onto the bed and his hand. Her hands violently pulled against the cuffs, and her hips jerked hard against his hand in a desperate attempt to draw the pleasure out. Alex's eyes never left Alexis', not even when the blonde's eyes glazed at the peak of her pleasure.

For a few moments, her vision was unfocused as she stared into nothing. Her head was lolling to the left and she had a dopey grin on her face. She didn't even notice when he had uncuffed one of her arms and adjusted her position. She was now face down as the cuffs were on the other way, which would force her to get on her knees to look at the wall.

Slowly, very slowly, Alex eased her from her high. Alexis' eyes focused again, and she met Alex's gaze but said nothing.

"Good. You didn't look away. For that, Alexis, I believe a reward is in order." She nodded and hummed in agreement, the dopey grin plastered on her face still.

"Sit Up" he ordered. She was still in a semi-high state.

"Wha-"

He didn't wait. He helped her to her knees, which were violently shaking from her previous climax, so she was sitting on her knees, facing the wall with her wrists cuffed to the headboard of the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked shakily.

He said nothing as he grabbed her waist and hoisted her high enough for him to slip under- and onto his face. Alexis' eyes refocused and widened. "Alex, Was sind Sie - ah!"

He ran his tongue up the length of her entrance. Alexis squeezed her thighs together; Alex's head was sandwiched between them. "Alex, you could have just-" she was cut off abruptly by a tongue.

The wetness dribbled down his chin, but he paid it no mind. He kissed and sucked Alexis' love button- gently… Before he then shoved the hard tip of his tongue over it. "Mm! Just- just ah- ah…" Alexis couldn't help herself; she rode her hips to the rhythm of his mouth. The bed shook violently but neither of them could bring themselves to care. "Just, yes, mm-"

He sucked her intimacy between her teeth, loving the taste. He then thrust her tongue in and buried his face into his girlfriend.

The smell was intoxicating, the taste even more so. He now accepted that his favorite food didn't even hold a candle to the taste of her girlfriend. He swirled his tongue around, licked Alexis' inner walls, then drew back and flicked her tongue on the Alexis' sensitive nub. He heard Alexis gasp, he didn't care though as he was enjoying this too much. In his eyes Alexis was an Angel, a Goddess in Human Flesh. And he had his face completely buried in her, defiling his Angel. It was erotic in the most extreme sense of the word.

He kissed and licked, sucked and licked some more, and he could hear Alexis' breaths coming faster and faster. He knew that the older girl was close to finishing a second time. Alex pulled Alexis' lower lips apart with her hands and thrust her tongue as deep as he could make it go, then twisted and circled it around inside.

Alexis shrieked his name, and he loved how dirty it felt hearing her say his name like that. He has seen a lot of singers perform, but not one of them held a candle to the soundtrack he was hearing. His own name had just become her' new favorite thing to say though, as the blonde repeated it over and over.

It felt like hours, but in fact it was only a few minutes. It was embarrassing how quickly her second one came. She whimpered and groaned from deep in her throat as she rode out her ending on Alex's tongue. When it was over, she slumped forward in her bonds. She half expected to have blacked out but somehow she was still conscious. She weakly shook her hands in her bonds, but the sound of her boyfriend got her attention.

"You're not done."

"But-"

Alex licked her again, causing Alexis to tremble. Her hips stirred on their own. Alex craned his neck to peer up at her.

"Be careful what you wish for, it may just **come** true." She couldn't even groan at the pun, her mind having forgotten how to make coherent sounds. "We're not done 'til we reach the same number of matches we won during this tournament. I have to pay you back for each one, after all."

"W-wa-"

He pressed his tongue tight against that spongy bit of flesh inside his girlfriend somehow, smiling in satisfaction at the raw, choked scream it pulled out of her. Alexis bucked her hips violently in a wordless fit.

She was going to have a very long, and very, very passionate night.

* * *

She lost track of how many times she came. It was between six and eight…Probably. All she knew was pleasure and groaning and Alex and his tongue, God, that tongue! Where the hell did he learn to move her tongue like that? When he was finally, finally done ravaging her, he lifted her hips from his mouth and removed the cuffs... Then she promptly fell on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, gentle fingers brushing away the tears as her head lolled to the side, completely spent. She nodded, unable to speak. Closing her eyes and leaning forward, into the arms of the one person she loved with all her heart, where she knew was safe and loved. Exhausted beyond her limit, she couldn't pull herself together at all.

"Need anything?" Alex asked again, his voice soft as he worried he had gone too far.

She somehow gained enough strength to wrap both his arms around her midsection in a cuddle, holding his arms around her waist to keep it there. "No, just don't leave. Please. Just hold me." He chuckled and nodded into her disheveled hair.

"I love you" she said hoarsely.

He chuckled again, but before he could answer, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"I love you too." He whispered, before joining her in the land of dreams.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Some Minor/Major events have happened, but they will be addressed later on in the story. Possibly in the form of small flashbacks. Nothing critically big has happened, but I should mention it in order to prevent confusion later on down the line. So in the interest of time (hmm), there is a time skip time of a few weeks. Here is an example of when the storyline gets modified. The reason is in order to preserve the Bumblebee and White Rose ' _Boats'..._ More so Bumblebee in this example.

* * *

Chapter Seven.

* * *

It was Friday and none of them had homework, so some of team RWBY decided to walk around campus.

"Yang, can we go buy the TV now? I want to play some games!" Yang shook her head as she walked along. Blake was somewhere, Weiss was studying, Alexis and Alex are behind them and Ruby was next to Yang.

"It's Alex's fault! If he hadn't put his bed in that spot, I would have bought the TV already and mounted it. But Mr. Afraid-Of-Heights here didn't want to do that.

"Yang, just because you're OK with crushing Blake once those books give out doesn't mean that I'm ok with being crushed by Alexis bed if whatever support beams we used gave out. Or Vice Versa." Yang smirked, an opening has arisen for some teasing and bad jokes!

"Of course you wouldn't mind being crushed by Alexis, I mean she would be on top-oof" Alexis, with a face that rivaled Ruby's cape, hit Yang in the stomach and downed her instantly. "What the hell was that for?"

"Why do you always have to be perverted?"

"Alexis, I know why you're acting like this." Alexis raised an raised eyebrow "It's because you want your men, like you want books….thick and bound in leather" Yang started laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears, Alex and Ruby were just confused, and Alexis looked like she was about to murder someone to death, revive them, then murder them again. She grabbed Yang, who was done laughing and getting up, and put her into a headlock. Through gritted teeth, she addressed the both of them

"Ruby, Alex, Mind if I borrow Yang? I am going to have a serious" she tighten her grip even more "conversation with Yang about very, very naughty and overall terrible puns, okay?"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! ALEX GET HER OFF OF ME!" He decided to humor Yang and began to walk towards the two. He had made it about half way there, before he froze. Alexis was giving a look that could kill, so deciding his life was far more important, he slowly backed away.

"Sorry Yang, this is out of my Jurisdiction." Yang stared wide eyed

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SHE'S YOUR PARTNER AND YOUR GIR-"Alexis had covered her mouth with her free hand. She winced as she felt Yang lick her palm.

"We'll be back, don't wait up!" As they moved away, Alexis yelled at Yang "STOP LICKING MY HAND DAMN IT!"

Alex and Ruby just stared ahead. Reminiscing on what had had unfolded, before looking at each other and began to walk back on the path they were on.

"As Yang would say 'Well, that was a thing.'"

"Yes, yes it was."

It was silent for a bit before he decided to speak up again, curious about the situation with Weiss and Ruby.

"So Ruby, how is the whole thing with you and Weiss? Does she still scold you for no reason?" Ruby blushed a little at the mention of Weiss, she had been helping her get her work done at a faster pace and in a more organized fashion. Also, she was able to get really close to Weiss…..Really close.

"It's going good, great actually! She helps me with my work and helps me organize it. She also is hanging out with me a lot more, talking a bit more and what not." Alex smiled, believing that she had turned Weiss into her friend. What he didn't know was about Ruby's preference… and her growing crush with Weiss. Ruby obviously knew this so she decided to ask about it, maybe he could even give pointers…If she makes it sound as if it was a random question out of the blue…Wow that was a tall order for her. She took a breath and went for it.

"Alex?" he turned his head, raising an eyebrow "What's your opinion on homosexuality?" He looked confused and that confused Ruby in return. Surely he knew what that is…Right? I mean he runs a big company for dust sake, he would at least have heard the term before! Her fears subsided when he answered.

"Isn't that when two people of the same gender like each other? Like, like-like?" She nodded in confirmation "I have no problem with that at all. They can choose who they want to be with and do whatever it is people in relationships do. I don't have any reason to hate on them anymore than I don't have a reason to hate Faunus." Ruby smiled on the outside, but on the inside she was squealing in glee! Before she went to Signal, she had discovered her preference and was afraid that he would be like other people, closed minded about this. She thanked every deity in existence that wasn't the case.

"I thought you would be like those people who are closed minded about that."

"Why would I be? Like I said, I have no reason to."

"Some people are just like that unfortunately."

"What you mean like Cardin and his team?" Ruby laughed as she remembered when he saved Velvet from CRDL.

"Yep, like them." He just shrugged. Though why she had asked out of the blue was beyond him, he just filed that under 'non-important'. They walked along in silence for a few more seconds before Ruby spoke again.

"Are you excited for the Vytal Tournament? Qualifying starts soon and we'll get people from other schools and then the tournament starts an-"

"Calm down Ruby. Yes it is exciting, though I want to know why students from other school try and qualify here." Ruby remembered what Yang had told her some time ago about the same thing.

"From what Yang told me, since Beacon is the "Host" Academy, we get more qualifying spots than any other Combat Academy. The transfer students can qualify in those slots. If some students from here failed to do so during our Qualifying Tournament, they can try and get into the Vytal Tournament by joining the transfer students when they begin to qualify."

"That still leaves the question, why here? Why not give the spots to the Academies instead of the hassle of bringing them here? Also, do we participate as a Team or individually?" Ruby tapped her chin in a thinking pose, remembering most of what Yang had said.

"We participate in a team, though I think that we might get the option to compete in the tournament either solo or in doubles." he nodded. "Anyway, we get a certain number of spots. I don't remember exactly how many. I forgot how many the Transfer students, since the academies don't want to extend their Qualifying Tournament because they are almost always behind Beacon in terms of how fast they are going in their studies. If they did, the others would probably not get the summer off"

"Wow…that's…actually really pathetic."

"Yup! That's why I wanted to go here! This is the best academy and we can go home during the holidays! It's a win-win!" He chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm.

"Did Goodwitch ever tell us anything about our Qualifying Tournament?" Ruby looked at him deadpanned, she mentioned it during the Leaders Course Class!

"Did you not pay attention to her last week? She talked about it like three time!" Alex just scratched the top of his head sheepishly.

"Um, No?" She just looked at him while tsking a finger at him

"If you don't pay attention, you'll fail the class and Alexis will have your head." Alex just rolled his eyes, then remembered what she said on Monday.

* * *

The past Monday, in the Library.

"If you fail any course, I will personally cut your head off and use it as a Grifball, got it?!" She could be really scary when she wanted too.

* * *

He was pale white as he nodded frantically. Her face when back to a normal smile as they continued their work.

"Well…crap. Look I'll try but you playing around doesn't help"

"Oh no, don't pin this on me! You're the one who is always playing with your watch, swiping up and down" She mocked the way he looked doing that "I mean what can you possibly be doing on that small screen anyway?"

"Playing Flappy Nevermore..."

"…"

"..."

Ruby proceeds to hit him in the shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain. It should be mentioned a bruise has formed from the amount of times everyone on the team has punched it. Even Blake got a hit on it!

"What. The Hell. Is With. Everyone hitting my damn shoulder! It hurts!" Ruby just rolls her eyes

"Stop being such a baby about it. Man Up!"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a five others who is constantly hit your shoulder for no discernible reason!"

"Whatever, back to the thing. Goodwitch said that we would be seeded into pots based on our grades. She didn't say how many people would be a group, and I don't know how many groups they'll be since I don't know how many people are in a group. She said that once we get closer to the Qualifiers, more information will be given."

"So basically, she just talked about how we got drawn into the groups? And you hit me because I missed that?"

"Maybe that'll make you pay attention."

"…"

"Anyway, how are things with you and Alexis? You two seem two seem to spend more time in the library than at the dorm." He shrugged, they didn't do much except talk and do work.

"We just do our work there, it's easier and a lot more spacious than in our dorm."

"Suuuuure, that's allll you do there." He just looked at her, confused. Ruby looked at Alex and saw the confusion

"Yeah, that's all we do." he continued talking with a raised eyebrow "What do you think we do at the library?" she suddenly felt awkward about the situation…'surely he can't be that dense...Right? I mean, he's seen the looks that Alexis has given him over the past weeks…He can't be that dense, right?!' Ruby tried and failed to explain it to him

"I mean, you two, and her-the way she-"she was abruptly cut off by Weiss.

"Ruby!" They both turn around and see Weiss, who doesn't seem to be in a good mood. "Where have you been? The test for Professor Port's Class is next week, and you need to study!"

"Aw, come one Weiss! That isn't until next Friday! Can't I enjoy the one weekday that I don't have homework?"

"Yes, AFTER you study. Now come on, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can enjoy the remainder of your day." She grabbed Ruby by her cape and dragged her

"NOOOOOOOO! Alex! Help!" He just looked at the scene that was unfolding before him. Weiss just waved at him as she continued to drag Ruby…who was literally kicking and screaming.

"..." He raised his hand before shaking his head and simply continued walking, wondering what Blake was doing.

* * *

Team RWBY Dorm

"Weiss, we've been at this for hours! Come on, let's do something fun!" Weiss sighed, they had been at it for about three hours.

"Alright, I guess we could take a break. What do you want to do?"

"What time is it?" Weiss checked her scroll, noting that there was still some light out.

"Ten to five" Ruby's eyes widened as she came up with something.

"Why don't we all go to Vale? I heard that they started to setup the city for the festival." Weiss perked up at this.

"Really? Isn't a bit too early for them to start?" Ruby just shrugged. "I suppose we could go. Why don't you call them and tell them to meet us at the Airship platform?" Ruby just whined, that was too much work for her to do.

"Weeeeiiiiiiiiis! That so much work…Help me?" She looked at Ruby deadpanned. Too much work?

"Ruby, are you serious? 'That's so much work'….You literally just call them, or even text them saying 'meet us at the Airship platform'. Seriously, it isn't that much work." Ruby wasn't having any of that 'logic' nonsense so she did the most sensible thing she could do. Give Weiss the puppy dog eyes. Once she saw them, she knew that was it. She just sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell Alex and Blake, you tell Blonde and Blondie." Ruby just shook her head, she wanted to tell Alex.

"Nope, I'm calling Alex!" Weiss began to rub her temples, feeling the migraine that would inevitably form. She just conceded defeat.

"Fine, I'll call Alexis and Blake then…."

* * *

Library

Blake was in a chair, reading her book "Ninja's of Love" with the cover swapped in order to make it Inconspicuous. She felt her scroll begin to vibrate. Taking it out, she saw Weiss picture on the screen.

"Hello Weiss."

"Hello Blake. Listen, Ruby wants to go to Vale and wanted to see if you wanted to join us." Blake paused for a second. The book was getting to the super "steamy" part, but she wanted to read it in a more…secluded area…later.

"Ok, where do you want me to meet you guys at?"

"The Airship platform in about ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you then." Weiss just hung up.

Sighing, Blake put the book in her bag before making her way to the dorm to drop the bag off. Once, she got to the dorm, she noticed it was empty. Most likely they had started to make their way to the platform. Though something had caught her eye. It was the faint glow of something on the dresser.

Walking towards the source, she saw that it was just Alex's laptop. The display was apparently on. She opened it up, glacning around the display.

"Hm" the screen bypass the unlock screen and saw some raw sketches. The sketches seemed to resemble a type of weapon and had writing all around it.

* * *

The PNA™ Corporation: Project Prometheus

Underneath it was a small box of text. With a description that said the following:

"This is a rough sketch for the new PROJECT PROMETHEUS PLATFORM, the successor of the BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER WEAPON PLATFORM. This platform is designed to be more compact and as energy efficient as possible. At the moment the weapon is to be based off of the Rorsh R3 pre-production model."

* * *

She skimmed through the blurb, curiosity getting the better of her as she read another paragraph from a different 'Project'. And this one got her attention.

* * *

The current state of the PNC MKULTRA Program

"The MKULTRA program was designed by former Head of the Protection iNitiative Coalition Company [PNC]. The idea was to test the weapons being produced at Defensive HQ in Northern Atlas.

Faunus were to be recruited, under the guise of opportunities of employment, falsifying documents to prove those untrue promises, and ultimately use them to test weapons manufactured. They would then be placed in 'Pre-Great War' Style Concentration and Containment camps. They would be fed morsels, and would be rounded up in order to test out different types of ammunition and weaponry. Slugs, GasX and Element 115 were just some of the things tested. Several more experiments were conducted but are too strong to actually describe.

Currently there are at least 5 other MKULTRA testing sites active on Remnant that have not ceased operations after the Acquisition and are actively being searched for to be-

* * *

Blake stopped reading, not being able to continue. She was not happy, she was fuming! Experimentation?! He was using faunus to test out weapons and basically torturing them! Of all the things! What agitated her is that he had saved Velvet from Team CRDL, claiming he wasn't Racist. Yet he was doing this! He's a hypocrite and a liar! Turning off the screen, she walked out with a scowl and her mood beyond ruined and his trust waning on a very thing line.

* * *

Hallways of Beacon.

"Alexis, I'm sorry! "

"Why do you have to do that Yang?"

"It's in my nature, just ask Alex."

"Look, just please, tone it down a little."

"I promise nothing."

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, Yang's scroll began to play a snippet of an achieve men song. She saw the Caller ID Picture was Ruby and answered.

"Yo Rubes, what's up?"

"Hey Yang! Me and Weiss are going to Vale and was wondering if you wanted to join." She looked at Alexis, who mouthed, 'What?"

"One Sec." talking to Alexis "Ruby and Weiss are going to Vale, you wanna come with?" She nodded and Yang told Ruby" Sure, could Alexis come to?"

"Sure, Weiss was actually going to call her, but I'll let her know now."

"Alright, were do we meet up at?"

"Meet us at the Airship Platform in front"

"Alright Rubes, C'ya then."

"Bye Yang!" The call ended and Yang told Alexis where they were going.

"They want to meet at the Airship Platform in front" Alexis nodded and they went on their way.

* * *

Beacon's Weapon Repair and Manufacturing workshop.

'Whoa, this place is huge' looking around, Alex saw that the workshop had everything. Ranging from Raw Dust, which was somewhat rare, to basic screwdrivers and everything in-between.

'I could modify my weapon extensively here, even re-manufacture it.' Ideas began to pop into his head one by one. Looking at his watch, he saw a vision. Perfect… His thoughts were interrupted as his scroll began to play a short tune. Checking the screen on his watch, The Caller ID Image was Ruby. He pulled out his scroll and answered.

"Ruby, what's up? Is Weiss using 'logic' again?"

"Haha, very funny. I was actually calling you because we are all going to Vale. And I wanted to see if you would like to join us."

"Sure, were should I go?" She told him to meet up were everyone else was going to be. "Alright, I'll see you there then.

"Alright, Bye!"

"Goodbye" She hung up and he just looked at his watch again, with his mind going a bit overboard with idea's... Eventually, he started the trek to the Platform.

* * *

Airship Platform

Everyone had made it, with Blake and Alex being the last ones to get on once they both got there. He greeted Blake as they looked for their teammates.

"Hey Blake."

"Hello, Alex" That caught him off guard. The tone of her voice was a lot harsher than he expected.

"Uh Blake, are you alright? I don't mean to pry, but you do seem somewhat…Pissed."

"It's nothing" she spat "Just something ruined my mood for the evening." Her voice was still harsh as she talked to him. Not wanting to agitate her further, he just nodded. Once they found the rest of their team, they took their seats next to them. Blake sat next to Yang, With Weiss sitting in-between Yang and Ruby. Alexis and Alex were sitting on the opposite side and were facing them. They heard the Pilot speak through the intercom, mentioning the destination and the time it would take to get there.

* * *

Vale Platform

The airship started to descend and Weiss woke Ruby up. She had fallen asleep on the way there and used Yang as a pillow. She also had fallen asleep with her head on top of Ruby's. Weiss shook Ruby which made her jump, hitting her head on Yang's jaw and waking her up as well.

"Ow, Ruby! What was that for?"

"It's not my fault! Weiss was the one who woke me up!" Yang glared at Weiss, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Look, the doors are about to open, so would you kindly just get up?" Yang huffed as she got up and froze. The sight in front catching her attention. It was hilariously adorable!

In front of her, the brunette CEO had fallen asleep with his head facing the windows. Meanwhile, Alexis was also asleep while clutching his arm, nuzzling a little into it and sighing in content. Yang had pulled out her scroll and took some very close and overall good quality photos of them. Once she had her fill, she woke up Alexis.

"Blondie, we're here. Wake up." She groaned, clutching his arm a little more before opening her eyes. Once her vision was clear, she saw Yang with a very, very wide grin. It was then that it hit her like a freight liner, and she looked at what she was holding. Her face turned redder than Ruby's cloak faster than her semblance and Yang burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" That caused Yang to clutch her sides, this was hilarious!

"Oh…dust…calm down….I can't breathe!" All the commotion had woken Alex up from his little nap. Yawning and stretching, he felt something gripping his arm. Alexis still hadn't let go and she hadn't realized.

"What's going on? Are we here?" She looked to Yang, who was holding her sides and laughing her face off. He looked to his right and saw Alexis, who was rad faced and fuming.

"Um, Lex? Mind letting go?" Her face turned even redder as she let go, hiding her face in between her hands and apologizing.

"Sorry Alex."

"It's Alright" He stretched once he stood up, cracking his back and knuckles. She looked down at Yang who was getting up "What's with her?"

"Nothing…Nothing at all"

"Alex, you are going to laugh once you hear this! Alexis had-"She was abruptly cut off by a hand covering her mouth

"It was nothing, she saw someone trip" She felt Yang lick her hand again and winced…again with this?

He just looked at the two blondes, confused. "Um, Ok then…" He shrugged and proceeded to walk towards the rest of the group. Alexis glared at Yang as she removed her hand from her mouth.

"Two things Yang…First of all, ew." She wiped her hand on Yang "Second of all, why do you have to do that?" Yang groaned. Is she dense?

"Alexis, I'm trying to help you out here. With him, you need to be a subliminal as a boot to the face." Alexis rolled her eyes, he isn't that dense….Is he?

"Yang, I'm sure you mean well. But really, I'm pretty sure you're just exaggerating. I can handle this. OK?" Yang rolled her eyes

"I know you can't, but I want to see this train wreck happen." Alexis rolled her eyes again and walked to join the group, with Yang not too far behind.

Once they got off the Airship, and left the station, they saw signs being put up by an elderly shop keeper. In red letters, the sign said "WELCOME TO VALE!" Weiss was the first to speak, raising her arms in amazement as she spoke

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" She was smiling brightly as she said that, something that Ruby had never seen before.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss, its kinda weirding me out..." She turned to Ruby, hiding the effect of the insult behind a smile.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! The tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Yang decided to say something at this point

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!"

They keep walking and stop near the docks, sounds of foghorns are heard. Yang covers her nose as the smell of fish hits them.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?"

"Ugh, they smell like fish!"

Alexis voiced her displeasure "Yeah, I didn't come to smell the fish."

Alex just complained "I hate seafood."

Weiss acknowledged all of their complaints with a logical explination..."I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as one of the representatives of Beacon, the other being Alex, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

He just looked at her as if she lost her mind. Pulling his head back slightly in protest. "The hell you mean representative? I'm not going to do anything of the sort." Weiss raised an eyebrow. He was challenging her authority…Weiss Schnee's Authority. No, she wasn't going to have any of that. She simply grabbed his arm and began to drag him away from the group. Alexis and Yang just laughed at him as he struggled to get out of Weiss grip. Ruby looked on at him apologetically, and Blake was stoic, not caring about what happened to him.

"Weiss! Let go! I am not going to greet anyone! HOW ARE YOU EVEN THIS STRONG?!"

Blake knew what Weiss really wanted to do though. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament."

Weiss stops and lets go of the boy, scoffing at her accusation. "You can't prove that!"

"Whoa." the team looks where Ruby was looking at. A shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad. Ruby asked "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Fifth Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." His partner looked at the register, it still had the money.

"They left all the money again."

Ruby was confused. "Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?" His partner just took of his glasses

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air with her eyes closed "Hmm! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Blake, who was already in a foul mood, stood up for them. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."Weiss responded

Blake scoffed and crossed her arms. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss looked at Blake in shock. "Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

Ruby decided to intervene, hopefully to ease the tension "Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Or that Alex fought some time ago as well. Maybe it was him."

Weiss ignored her went back to the argument at hand, how could Blake defend them is beyond her. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

Yang and Alex both spoke up at that. "That's not necessarily true..."

"Weiss, Yang has a point, you know that isn't true." Their attention turned to a sailor who was chasing someone on the docks.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!"

As the team overhears him, they rush over to investigate. A Faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him. As he is running, he yells back at his pursuers.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!"

"You no-good stowaway!" The monkey Faunus looks in shock and grabs his chest. All this while peeling a banana and hanging by his tail

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"

"He technically has a point, he didn't get apprehended." Alex added while watching the said unfold. One of the detectives threw a rock at the Faunus to get his attention

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

The Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers. When that happened, Yang threw a glare at the Faunus, trying to make a move on Blake...

As he got farther and farther away before saying something to Weiss "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..."

Weiss holds up a finger and begins chasing him "Quick! We have to observe him!"

Weiss, Yang, Alexis, Alex and Ruby give chase. Blake was lost in her own train of thought after seeing Yang glare at the monkey faunus because he winked at her. She catches up with the team as they go round the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips.

She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view. "No, he got away!"

Yang points strangely at the girl underneath her before speaking, "Uhh... Weiss?"

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and causes her to jump toward Ruby.

The girls is still down on the ground, smiling widely "Sal-u-ta-tions!" Ruby, creeped out a little, returns the greeting

"Um... hello."

Yang, who was also very creeped out asked "Are you... okay?"

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking."

The team looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again "Do you... wanna get up?"

"Yes!" as she leaps back on her feet, the team steps back a little "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake hits her side "Oh, I'm Yang."

"My name is Alexis."

"Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"You already said that." Weis said.

Penny paused before speaking again "So I did!"

Weiss apologizes as they walk away. "Well, sorry for running into you!"

Ruby waves as Alex gives her a two finger salute

"Alright mate, stay safe."

"Take care, friend!"

As they get far enough away from a startled Penny, Yang started up "She was... weird..."

Weiss didn't seem to care as she looked for the monkey Faunus. "Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Penny suddenly stood in front of a surprised Weiss, who jumped

"What did you call me?" Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

"No, not you." She walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby and Alex "You two!" Both Ruby and Alex were startled

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..."

"Um….uhh" She pointed to Ruby first

"You called me 'friend'!" Then, she pointed to Alex "And you called me 'mate', which is a synonym for friend!" She looked back at Ruby "Am I really your friend?"

Ruby looked at Alex, who shrugged, then to her team, who were motioning to deny her as a 'friend' "Uuuum...Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" Then Penny turned her attention to Alex, waiting for his answer

"And what about you?" his teammates kept motioning 'No'.

"Uhh…..I guess, why…not?" their teammates comically faint, but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs and talks to Ruby

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She looked towards the boy and pointed to him "Like him!" He just looked at her in a confused fashion.

"Wait, What?"

Ruby groans as she stands next to Weiss as she brushes herself off "Is this what it was like when you met me?"

"No, she seems far more coordinated."

Yang wanted to know why Penny was here,"So... what are you doing in Vale?"

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."That surprised Weiss, her attire telling all. "Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny salutes "I'm combat ready!"

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

Blake just scoffsc"Says the girl wearing a dress…"

Weiss, annoyed retaliates "It's a combat skirt!" Ruby and Alexis speed over to either side of Weiss', both of them saying "Yeah!" Weiss holds out both her hands and they both low-five them.

Then, the realization hit her and grabbed Penny by the shoulder "Wait a minute, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

Penny just looked up, confusion running across her face "The who...?"Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

Though before she could say anything, Alex interrupted her. "Weiss that is a terrible drawing."

Alexis also commented on it "2.2/10, must try harder"

Ignoring the comments, she asked Penny anyway "The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!"

"Huh?"

Blake walks over to Weiss, mood worsening by the second. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss releases Penny and motions to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?""

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

Blake growls at her, how can she make assumptions like that?! "You ignorant little brat!" Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am your teammate!"

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Yang slides up to Ruby, who is next to Alexis, looking uncomfortable "Um, I think we should probably go..."

Penny pops up behind Alex, smiling and startling both him and Alexis "Where are we going?"

"What the hell?!"

"Ahh! What the Fuck!?"

Neither Weiss nor Blake notice as they continue their own argument.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" They continue to argue when the team decide to walk back to the airship, losing Penny in the process. The return ride was eerily silent, but once they got back to the dorm, it started back up again.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"That is the problem!"

Weiss gets up from her bed "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

Blake also gets on her feet as well "There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, people like Alex, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Everyone looked at her in surprise, then toward boy, whose face has a mix of shock and anger.

"People like me? What the hell did I do?"

"You left your laptop unplugged, so I plugged it back in and saw your latest designs for your company. And I read a little bit of the writing underneath"

His face went from shock to anger instantly. "How dare you snoop around MY private designs! I could have you arrested for that!" She just scoffed "Wait, what does that have to do anything with me being discriminatory?"

"I read the last sentence from the bottom, and how your company uses Faunus for experimentation." Yang, Ruby, and Alexis just stared at him. He was about to explain that part, but was interrupted by Weiss.

"Hello, forget him for a second, what do you mean people like me? I'm a victim!" Blake looks back at Weiss and they stare at each other down in silence. Weiss leans in close, speaking quietly "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She walks and leans against the window "It's because they've been in war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Alex looked down, knowing about how "difficult" of a childhood Weiss had. Ruby went to comfort Weiss, she turned away and walked back to Blake.

"Weiss, I-"

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

That pushed Blake over the edge, and said something that she instantly regretted. "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!"

Silence drops down onto the dorm. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates. "I... I..." she dashes out the door. The brunette boy runs after her as Ruby yells from the doorway to the hall

"Blake, Alex, wait! Come back!" Yang sits herself down, worried about Blake and Weiss just looks down. Alexis also takes a seat at her bed as Ruby comes back in.

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as her Faunus ears are free from there prison. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice behind her.

"I'm sure you'll kill me and leave me to die, but I will say this though, you look better without the bow on."

She turns around and looks up. Very pissed and upset at what she sees.

"What do you want?"

"Look, give me a chance to explain what you read in the technical notes, and in return you'll explain to me what that last comment you said was about."

"No! I know that all humans are liars! You're just like the rest of them! I had a little hope that you'll be the one who proves me wrong. The one that would show me otherwise. I even believed that when you saved Velvet from Cardin and his gang of idiots. I guess I was wrong." She began to walk away and was stopped by his arm grabbing hers.

"Blake, please listen. I don't know what you have been through, but you have to understand that not all humans are like that. I've known Weiss, and while she does harbor some hatred towards Faunus, that's what she's been drilled with from the start! Just-" he takes a breath before continuing "Just, let me explain myself at least. I won't force you to explain what that outburst was about, but you do deserve to know what you saw. I know you can't trust all humans, but let me at least try to gain yours…Please?"

* * *

Sunday Morning.

Ruby woke up, yawning in the process. She takes off her mask and looks over at Blake's empty bunk, then to Alex's bed, and groans sadly.

* * *

Sunday afternoon.

Ruby, Weiss, Alexis and Yang are walking through the empty streets of Val, looking for their missing teammates... Well Ruby, Alexis and Yang are. Weiss is just there because she was forced to. Ruby was the first to speak.

"They've been gone all weekend..."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself! Same thing with Alex, he can handle anything that is thrown his way. He'll be fine." In truth, the fact that he was talking to a former terrorist, possibly discussing important matters scared her. Not just for her safety, or her family's, but his own as well.

"Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates. And so is he!"

"Is she? We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss..."

Yang defended her partner instantly "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she and Alex are missing, and we need to find them!"

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!"

Alexis spoke up, sick of Weiss constant complaining. "Look Weiss, once we find them, Blake will explain herself I assure you. But complaining isn't going to solve anything."

Weiss just said nothing. Ruby voiced her worry about her missing teammates "I just hope they're okay..."

* * *

Elsewhere

Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Alex, who take a sip of his Soft Drink as he reclines back in his chair, crossing his arms. He takes another sip as she puts her cup down before speaking

"So, you want to know more about me, huh?..."

* * *

Hopefully you guys liked it, and hopefully it entertained your glorious faces! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Special

* * *

It was the middle of November at Beacon Academy. The Weather was colder, and the students were out and about, but they weren't in class. Due to the Conclusion of Vytal Festival Centenario, The Staff all agreed that classes will be suspended for the week of Thanksgiving. So, that meant that students could go home and celebrate the holiday with their friends and family back home. For one team in particular though, they were already with their family.

"Yaaaaaaaang! Get Up! It's Thanksgiving!" Ruby tried to wake her sister up. She tried everything, from the whistle, to slapping her with a pillow. But the blonde would not leave the dreamland without a fight.

"Mmm… no… sleepy sleep, Rubes… we'll go to the Ice Cream shop later…" she said lazily. Ruby sighed, hoping to somehow get her sister out of bed. Pushing her was out of the question because she weighs about three Goliaths and a Gorgon and would result in Ruby being flatten like a pancake. She tried the whistle already but Yang took it from her mouth and using her semblance made it melt. Alex, Alexis and Weiss were out shopping for food…Then she heard the door open.

Blake walked in, having gone training early so that she wouldn't have to do it later at night. It was almost guaranteed everyone was going to be working out as well to burn off the fat from the feast they were inevitably going to eat. She saw Ruby turn around and placed her hands together.

"Blake, Thank God! Can you please help me with Yang?" Blake raised an eyebrow, usually the blonde would get up early-ish. But it was Half-Past Nine and she was still asleep. She nodded before walking over to the shared bed.

After the accident where the ropes that held Rubys bed snapped and fell onto Alex's bed, Weiss ordered the immediate removal of the other bunk bed. The very next day they missed class, somehow Ruby convinced Weiss in doing so, in order to purchase three large beds. One for each pair.

Blake rolled her eyes but smiled none-the-less. She walked over to the blonde and whispered something into her ear. She shot up faster than Ruby's Semblance and turned to face Blake, a toothy grin on her face. She rolled out of bed and with a spring in her step, she walked to the bathroom. Before closing the door, she turned to Blake and winked before shutting the door. Blake shook her head and turned to Ruby. She had a face of awe.

"How did you do that? I've been trying for the past hour!" She explained. Blake shook her head.

"Trust me Rubes, you don't want to know." She tilted her head to the side a little, confused. That was until it clicked. Her face turned redder than her cloak.

"ooooookay then." She awkwardly walked to the kitchen. Try to get the disturbing image of Yang and Blake

She shuddered again.

* * *

CostFoodWinCo

"So we got we everything on the list, are we missing anything else?" Weiss asked, checking the last of the stuff on the list. Alexis checked the cart to see if they were missing anything.

"No, I think that's it. Alex did we miss anything?" He looked bored.

"What?" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"I said did we miss anything? What's wrong?"

"I'm bored, I hate going shopping." He said, throwing a glance at the kid who kicked him. "Especially during Thanksgiving." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Alex, you hate everything. You hate going shopping, hate going out, hate this, and hate that."

"No, I like going out. I hate going out when it's your turn to choose to go. We end up going to some boring place with some guy giving us a tour." He referenced the last time Weiss chose a place they went for their team outing. An art museum. Needless to say that they were all bored.

"It's better than the last place you chose" she said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Which is why Alexis chooses for me." He said simply. He knew that he had terrible ideas in terms of "socializing" and the "places that are hip" so he just let Alexis choose. Weiss just turned to the blonde.

"Of all the people, you chose to go out with a whiny person." She said, humor in her voice. They ignored the indigent "Hey!"

"Alright, let's get this paid and back to the room." Weiss nodded in agreement. As they passed through the aisles, Alex decided to alleviate his boredom by placing stuff they didn't need in the cart. First it was a bag of assorted chocolate candy, then a box of chips, a box of assorted chocolate chip cookies, some ice cream, Pumpkin Pete's Limited Edition Sugary O-Beetus etc

Neither Weiss nor Alexis noticed as he just placed random stacks of junk food into the cart. As they all walked along they saw everyone had indeed done the something they were doing, last minute Thanksgiving food shopping. They approached the lines to check out and they went for quite a long bit. They chose the shortest of them all, which was still long and continued to talk "Girl Talk" as they were in front of the cart. Neither of them noticed him leave to the electronics section of the store, which was close by.

"I wonder if anything new is out. The Call of Titanfall is supposed to come out soon I think." He said to himself. He saw several children running around, a game in all of their hands as they begged their parents to buy it for them. He shook his head with a smile as one of them tried the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, which seemed to work for the parents. If only it was that easy…

He reached the section he was looking for and was looking for said game. Scanning through the digital codes, he found a few odd ones.

"Hm, what's 'Kindered Spirits on the roof?' Sounds interesting. Maybe Lex will like it, she likes story driven games anyway.' He grabbed a digital code for that and one for the game he was looking for 'The Call of Titanfall: Battlefield Operations III' before walking over to the other two, who seemed pissed.

"Alex, minding explaining why there is a ton of junk food in the cart?" asked Alexis, glaring into his soul. He shuttered a little before composing himself.

"I don't know." He shrugged, not completely thinking through the consequences of his answer,

"Well, since you 'don't know', now you know because you are going to put everything back where you found it.

He crossed his arms shooting his own glare "And if I don't?" she narrowed her eyes and moved closer to him. She was shorter than him, but the closer she got with that stare, the scarier is got. He conceded.

"Fine." He stacked all the boxes before walking away to put them back.

"Damn, you have him whipped pretty well." Weiss said, watching as he dropped the stuff as soon as he turned the corner, in an area where Alexis wouldn't see. He then walked back to the electronics section, probably to kill time.

"He isn't whipped." Alexis said. What in the world could give Weiss the impression that he was whipped? He makes his own decisions, can make do on his own during extermination missions, is in his own during combat, and the list goes on.

"Yes, he is." She responded simply, their team and JNPR knew it. Alexis turned around to face her.

"Tell me, how is he whipped exactly?" she challenged. He was not whipped! And she wasn't whipping him ei-…that sounded so wrong…God Damn it Yang…

"He does anything you ask of him to do." Weiss explained, bringing the cart closer to the register.

"Uh, it's called being a nice person? Maybe you should try it with Ruby." Alexis shot back.

"Hey, don't take shots at me. You have him wrapped around your finger and you know it."

"Okay, if being a nice person makes someone whipped, then Ruby is totally whipped as well." The blonde crossed her arms, Weiss sputtered.

"Wai-What? No! Ruby is not whipped!" The Heiress tried "She isn't some mule like you make Alex be! I respect Ruby!"

"Is that why when you asked her to make a speed loader to Myrtenaster, she made it within an hour? Or when you said that she should be more romantic, she took you to the fanciest place in town? Or When-"

"Alright, I get it. Ruby may be whipped… But its not like she doesn't want to do those things!" Weiss explained, before she could go any further though was interrupted by the boy in blue.

"Do what things?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly, too quickly. She saw his face turn red as he looked away, possibly having thought something…lewd. "We weren't talking about that!" She shrieked, causing some to glance over to the Heiress.

"Anyway…" Alexis tried to change the topic, noticing the two game codes in the child seat. "What are these?" He beamed a little as he explained.

"Oh, they're some game codes I found. I got one for me and this one for you! You like story based games and stuff so I thought you might like this. Though the guy running the games section gave me a funny look when I grabbed it." He shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. She grabbed the card, smiling. She turned to Weiss, who made a whipping noise and gesture. She ignored her and took out her scroll, curious about what the game was about. She saw a video of the game and began watching it.

"…"

Weiss glanced over to see, before making a face trying to hold in a bout of laughter that had come upon her…

When he wasn't looking, she flung the code back into the electronics section. She heard someone fall on it a few seconds later.

* * *

"We're back!" Alexis exclaimed, Ruby was at Weiss side in an instant."

"Ruby! What have I told you about using your semblance in the room?"

"Uh..To not use it?" She said meekly. Weiss couldn't handle all the adorableness of her girlfriend in one dose. So, she let it go this one time…for the 9th time this week.

"It's alright Ruby."

"Sweet! You guys brought food!" Yang began to dig through the bags until she found what she was looking for. Before she took off however, Blake grabbed her arm.

"Yang, put it back."

"But-"

"Now." The Faunus ordered. The Blonde nodded quickly and placed the item back in the bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Weiss was sorting and putting everything away.

"All these ingredients, the freshest available." Weiss said as she organized them. Their new dorm was a lot bigger, closer to a flat or apartment. It had the same one bedroom, but a smaller room for other stuff, a room for storage. And Two Bathrooms this time! The living room was surprisingly big and there was a small kitchen and dining room area.

For Thanksgiving this year, they had agreed that someone would cook the food instead of ordering it. It was initially Ruby's idea as she said that "The food should be made with love and passion." It confused Weiss to no end, food is food…no matter how it's made. But in the end she still agreed. The question was, who was going to cook?

Alexis knew how to cook simple. Pasta, Chicken Curry dubbed by Yang as "Chicken Curry in a Hurry", eggs for breakfast and recently she learned how to make French Fries. The reason for that was because of her boyfriend, whose diet habits represent that of someone who is morbidly obese…

Weiss only knew how to bake. She had taken it upon herself to learn in order to satisfy her Girlfriends sweet tooth. Cookies, Cakes, etc. were all in her forte…Cooking regular food…not so much. She managed to somehow burn water…

Blake could cook as well, but again her skills were limited. Mainly to that containing fish…lots of it.

Yang was the obvious choice for the job, she did raise Ruby for the most part by himself, but she could make more complicated dishes. However, the last time she cooked for the team, it ended with the stove on fire, the fridge missing its door, and Zwei covered in flour and pasta sauce… She was banned from cooking for the team since.

Ruby…she once made a batch of Chocolate Chip cookies that weren't overly burnt…

That only meant there was one person who could make a feast of high order, without it catching on fire and be delicious and within 8 hours…and the team had to convince him to do it.

It was during a meeting with Teams RWBY and JNPR that they all found out that the best chefs were Jaune, Ren and Alex.

Jaune because she grew up around seven sisters who all taught him how to cook various things, Ren due to the fact that he cooked for the uncertain Hammerwielding Nora, who would want Pancakes one second then Turkey the next. Alex because he was taught at a very young age by both his parents, Ruby and Yang's parents and by the Chefs at the Corp. Sometimes, he would want something but that specific chef wouldn't be there that day, so he would make it himself instead.

Speaking of the CEO, Alex was currently typing in the code for the game he bought. Since he also upgraded the Flat/Apartment with fiber optic internet, the game was done within 15 seconds. Within a minute her had set it up and was already shooting down a robot…with a machine gun…who was wallrunning…with no arms…

The team minus one gathered around the table to discuss the plan.

"Ok, I say we send Alexis and make her use her feminine charm to seduce him to cook for us." Yang said. Bluntly.

"What? No! He isn't a pervert like you or Blake, Yang."

"I am not perverted! I am the example that you all must follow." Weiss couldn't hold back the snort, causing Yang to look over to her.

"Puh-lease. If everyone was like you, we'd all be dead or dying…"

"Guys, please. Stop arguing. It's Thanksgiving! I am sure he'll find it deep within his heart that today is a day of being thankful for what you have…If that doesn't work, then do what Yang said." That caused Yang to grin. Alexis saw that Blake wasn't going to through her a lifeline and neither was Weiss.

"Fine, what she I ask him?"

"Something along the lines of "Alex, could you please cook for our thanksgiving dinner? I promise that I'll pay you back". Then wink at him so he gets the hint." The blonde face palmed…

"Yang, not everyone can be a flirt like you can." That didn't deter the brawler in the slightest.

"Of course they can, now show him that you can." This time, Yang placed her hands on Alexis shoulders before spinning her around and giving her a shove towards her boyfriend, who seemed oblivious to everything around him. They noticed how he noticed her before she even got next to him. They didn't hear what she told him, but they heard what he said.

"But why!? That's sooo much work! You gotta prep, then do the thing, then the other thing with the ting and the ting-ting."

"Please?"

Now, As CEO of a Private Corporation, you must be hardened against stuff like ones feelings. This is something that he has done when he's taken over small startups. It's the reason that Ruby's puppy dog eyes never work on him…

However, that doesn't mean that he won't fall when someone else does it…especially if that someone is his girlfriend…

Alexis then whispered something into his ear. At first he was confused, before finally understanding. Though he was too far for anyone to notice a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. He closed the game and got up, Alexis looking triumphantly as they walked to the kitchen.

Alex picked up his apron, a simple black apron with his Company/his emblem in the center. Picking up the matching black hat, he shooed everyone out of the kitchen.

"No one is to enter the kitchen until food is ready." He told everyone, faking an old Mistralian accent. He closed the door and got to work.

"How did you convince him? Did you offer yourself as tribute?" Yang asked, surprised that he even agreed at all, especially so easily. Alexis just shrugged.

"Atleast we are going to have edible food this year. No offense Ruby." Said Yang.

"Hey! My turkey was edible!"

"You somewhat killed it before shoving it raw into the oven. Then you took it out and shoved an apple in its mouth." Said Blake, a small smile gracing her lips from the memory.

"Don't listen to them Ruby, I think it was sweet of you to try to cook for us." Said Weiss, ignoring the "Kissass" comment that Yang fake coughed into. She saw Ruby beam.

"Thanks Weiss! I'll make you something next week!" Weiss smile was instantly removed from her face. She couldn't say no because that would just confirm what Yang said, and she was sure that eating it would literally kill her…

What a situation to be in.

* * *

A few hours and 17 minutes later.

Alex had told the team to get the table ready for the food. Ruby set up the utensils while Blake and Yang setup the plates. Alexis was in the bathroom and Weiss was just barking orders.

"No you blonde dunce, like this."

"Ruby, forks go on the other side,

"Blake! That bowl clashes with the silverware!"

"Luckily, it wasn't as bad." Yang muttered as she finished. Alexis came out of the bathroom, and she looked different. Yang couldn't quite put her finger on it, she was wearing the same thing as before but she looked…different.

They all took a seat and within a minute, out stepped Head Chef PNA with their food…and it smelled delicious. Blake could smell it but she didn't want to give it away.

It was an Oven-Roasted turkey stuffed, along with chopped celery, carrots, and onions around it. The side dishes consisted of cranberry sauce, dressing and mashed potatoes and gravy. Winter squash and sweet potatoes, which were candied. Fresh corn along with green beans. A fresh salad, bread rolls or biscuits and cornbread, for dessert, various pies are usually served, particularly pumpkin pie, though apple pie, mincemeat pie, sweet potato pie, and pecan pie are often served as well. There was tuna that was separate as well along with cookies, brownies and pie. To drink, he chose Apple Cider, Nuka Cola, and IRN BRU. And there was something hidden underneath a Cloche as well. It seemed that it was for Alexis as he placed it closer to her.

Literally everyone's mouths were salivating, causing the head chef to grin. He didn't like cooking too often, he believed that his team would be too reliant on his cooking. It was hard to cook for people, having to prep, cut prepare accordingly and stuff. Though the reactions were almost always worth the labor. He took off his chef apron and hat before taking a seat between Weiss and Alexis. The blonde taking his left hand and interlocking her fingers with his.

"Alright! Let's eat!" said Ruby, grabbing a a piece of turkey. Before she could eat it, she was stopped by Yang.

"Ruby, since you were the first person to reach in and grabbed some, you say grace."

"I..um…" She paused for a second, before clearing her throat.

"Bless this food and the person who prepared it. Thank you for preparing this feast." Everyone turned to the person in question, who smiled.

"I'm blessed to be able to spend the holidays here with all of you. With my sister Yang, her Girlfriend Blake, My close friend Alexis and her boyfriend Alex, and Myself with my Girlfriend Weiss. Thank you lord for giving me this opportunity to spend this time, away from danger, to spend time with those who I love and cherish with all my being. To spend it with my family." She turned to face Weiss, who smiled and entwined their fingers together.

"Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen."

"Amen" everyone said in unison.

"Alright! Now let's eat!" Said Yang, grabbing a piece of turkey. While everyone was busy with that, Alex pulled the closed dish to Alexis and lifter the cloche. She gasped as she saw the items on the plate, before turning to him.

On the plate was three of each type of popotlax, a popular dish in Mistral and certain parts of Atlas. It also happened to be Alexis favorite food. It was made of thick, handmade corn tortillas and they were filled with a variety of things. One set was made with cheese, another with seasoned pork meat, and the third set that mixed both the cheese and pork together.

"You made this for me?" She asked him, he was clearly relishing the reaction.

"Yeah, I knew this is your favorite food. This was the perfect opportunity for me to make it for you." He explained. It took every fiber of her being to not jump him and kiss him, but somehow she managed.

"I don't know what to say, thank you so much!" He just grinned again before grabbing his own food.

* * *

After…

Team RWBY managed to somehow finish ALL of the food, and they still had room for dessert! Ruby and Yang were patting their belly's while Weiss and Blake simple slouched. Alexis had finished her special-for-her food, despite Yang's incessant teasing. Alex was doing the same thing as Ruby and Yang, except he was poking at it.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!" Everyone looked over to, of all people, Weiss as she let out an extremely out of character burp. "Excuse me" she said. They all blinked, shocked that the heiress of all people would do such a…uncomposed thing…

Ruby quickly forgot about it though as she was the first to go for the dessert and soon the rest of the team followed.

They devoured the dessert, Ruby's eyes literally widening as she compared the cookie to the cookies that Weiss made…While Weiss made some delicious cookies, they didn't hold a candle to those.

Even Blake and Weiss were pigging out a little at the dessert, Weiss with the brownies and Blake with the Pie.

* * *

Laterer

This time, Team RWBY was stuffed. Alexis helped Alex wash the plates and everything as the rest of the team was sitting on the couch.

"Rubes, what would we usually do after eating out thanksgiving feast?" Yang asked the Scythe Wielder. Her silver eyes widened as she zipped to the bedroom and back, holding a DVD. It was "A Charlie Brown Christmas" It was tradition in the Xiao Long-Rose home to watch it after Thanksgiving, since it was now officially Christmas Time. Alex, Blake, Ruby and Yang knew that but Alexis and Weiss didn't.

"Isn't that a children's movie?" Weiss asked as she looked at the box art.

"Yeah, but since Thanksgiving has come upon us and gone, it's officially Christmas season!" Ruby chirped happily. By now Alexis and Alex had joined the group on the couch. Ruby went and put in the DVD into the side of the TV, which housed a DVD Player, before sitting next to Weiss. Yang got up quickly and grabbed some blankets, she didn't tell Weiss that the usually end up falling asleep during the film. Not that it was boring, quite the opposite. It's just that the mood is relaxed and it just…makes you drowsy…

She gave one to the White Rose pair and one to the A&A Pair. Weiss asked the question that Alexis was going to ask, saving her the trouble.

"Why do we need blankets?"

"Because it's cold." She lied. Before Weiss could question it, she felt the blanket already wrapped around her and warm hands and arms embracing her. She quickly closed her mouth and wrapped her own arms against Ruby. Ruby was able to get a quick peck on the lips from Weiss, but instead of her scolding the girl, she gave Ruby another longer yet still short kiss.

Yang had wrapped an arm around Blake, and the two of them were as close as Weiss was to Ruby. But Blake had the added benefit of having a portable heater as well. She snuggled into Yang's side a bit, causing the blonde to chuckle, planting a kiss on her head. Blake's ears twitched and fluttered as they were free from the confined bow.

Alex had wrapped her arms over Alexis' waist, pulling her closely. She smiled as she returned the embrace, snuggling her head into his chest and listening to his heart beat. He looked down and smiled, causing her to smile as she was looking up at him. Alexis quickly closed the gap and pressed her lips to his before pulling back, a goofy grin spread on his face.

Thanksgiving is to celebrate and give thanks to not only those who came before you, but also those around you now. Family, friends, that stranger from to blocks down. For Team RWBY, they were already celebrating it as friends.

Now, they were celebrating it as a family.

* * *

Authors Note: Late, Yes...I can't say anything to defend myself...Sorry? Anyway, the main story (Prometheus) has been not updated for over a month due to things like Professors not liking me, my car taking the piss again and stuff like that. You can also add writers block to it as well. But I will hopefully update it with the mess that I wrote that is the next Chapter... When?

Soon™

With that being said, I bid you adieu for now. Hopefully you are enjoyed this late Thanksgiving Chapter, and hopefully it entertained your glorious faces!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was a standard mission, extermination. A solo mission. What went wrong?

There wasn't supposed to be so many, but the Intel had been wrong. Oh, so wrong. The mission was an extermination mission, but meant for an entire team, not a solo run.

He was overrun.

Team RWBY had heard the news, and Ruby had broken down into tears. He was her first friend, and for a long time, her only friend. Someone she could talk weapons with.

For Yang, he was someone she could talk to about most stuff that interested her. Someone who would listen to her while they had a drink at the bar or lunch at the Café whenever Blake was busy.

For Blake, they weren't as close as say Yang ad himself, but they got along well. They held conversation on topics that interested them both. He had even lead to several Faunus Civil Rights Reforms in places that not even Weiss could reach.

For Weiss, he was also close friend. He would understand finances and stocks when she needed to express her excitement in that area, but no one was willing to listen. He made office life livelier, and was the reason for their joint tower in the middle of Atlas.

Yang was trying to comfort Ruby, until her own emotions overtook her. Blake then took over and tried to calm down the blonde, despite her own tears coming down as well. Weiss tried her best to console Ruby, but the hiccuping was proving to be more difficult to handle. They heard the front door open, and they all looked to see who it was.

Alexis hadn't noticed them in the living room, having just gotten back from a hunt in the remote Vacuo region. She threw her coat in the empty washing machine before walking over to the living room, where she stopped at the sight. Her face turned to one of concern.

The four woman were crying, Ruby looking up from Weiss chest to Alexis.

"Lex" she couldn't even finish before sobs racked her body again. Nothing was out of place. Alexis looked around the living room. Everything was normal, there wasn't anything wrong. Her eyes widened in realization.

Where was he?

She slowly turned to the TV, dreading what would show up after the commercials finished playing. The bottom black news ticker showed "PNA" in red as it had finished scrolling, but she managed to catch the words "Pronounced Dead."

She swayed, and her heart began to slam against her ribcage. She began to shake her head. She looked over to the others.

"Where's Alexander...?"

And the wails grew louder.

Ruby was all but screaming as she clung to Weiss in desperation, shaking and shuddering and sobbing. She was trying to say something, but none of the words were coherent, not when they were fused with heart-shattering cries.

Alexis knew she wouldn't be able to give her an answer. So she looked to Weiss, pleading.

And she shook her head as the tears finally slipped out.

She could see it in Weiss's eyes.

The blonde took a step back as she felt the blood drain from her face. Shaking her head a little faster.

She would accept anything else.

Anything-

Anything but that.

Him cheating on her, leaving her for another Woman-

Anything.

Alexis two word question received an emotionally broken two word response.

"He's dead."

To say that her world was crumbling would be a gross understatement.

Alexis collapsed to her knees and hands, she could feel her tears falling freely. She was hyperventilating.

'No, this can't be happening!'

The sound of Commercials interrupting for the News Anchor got her attention, whipping her head to the TV.

VNN: Breaking News.

"For those of you just joining us, Alexander Rojo, CEO of the PNA Corporation AG, has been declared dead. A hunt gone terribly wrong. The International Hunters Association President Mikhail Valka has reportedly evaded police custody and is now a wanted fugitive. The Federal Investigation Bureau and the AGR6 have official ruled this case a 'Murder' by providing incorrect and misleading intelligence that ultimately led to his death. And 'A Terrorist Act' for attempting to destabilize the Remnant Economy. His body was found after an SOS was received by the Research in Motion Group, and was described as 'Torn apart and unrecognizable and beyond saving' by new acting Reichsführer-SS Rei Azure."

Alexis broke down completely. The IHA had just sent him to his grave!

She'd just seen Alex this morning. She'd just gotten off a call with her a few hours ago about her own mission. He was supposed to come home tonight.

She cried harder as she realized that she was the last person to speak to him Alive.

She wailed as she remembered they were supposed to get married in three weeks. This was their last solo hunt.

She didn't feel her team approach her, arms trying to console her.

With one final, heartbroken cry, she lost consciousness. World fading to Black.

* * *

His funeral had been a private affair. In the same cemetery as his parents. They were dressed in all black. Many of their friends showed up. Everyone gave their condolences to her, Team JNPR had tried their best to come to terms and understand what she was going through. But thinking about it brought both Nora and Pyrrha to tears, thinking it could have been Jaune or Ren instead. It could have been any of them.

As his casket was being lowered, the truth hit Alexis again like a ton of bricks. This wasn't some sick joke. He was dead, and nothing was going to bring him back.

She broke down and began to cry again, her agony filled cries being the only sound amongst the silence.

Later, during the night, the PNA logo…One representing technological innovation and a secure future for all, whose Logo shines brightly alongside the SDC logo, was turned off. Something which everyone in the downtown area watched in shock, many saw it as a sign of respect, few understood the true implications that would come of it.

* * *

A few months later, Atlas Stock Exchange.

What was going on?

Weiss had woken up to several voicemails, panic within each one. She had to leave Ruby early in the morning and drove to the PNSDC Infinitower.

News outlets were waiting for her outside the building, mics pointed in her direction.

The CEO walked passed them without answering, and Blake was at her side instantly.

"What's going on?" She asked the Faunus.

"PNA is going under, and it's dragging the SDC with it."

They kept walking, Weiss trying to absorb the situation. But it didn't make any sense.

The PNA was the single largest company the world has ever seen, having market share in _**Everything.**_

"How? When?" Weiss asked. She took hold of the PNA the day after his death was confirmed.

"We don't exactly know how, but this all started when the Authorities officially ruled his death as "An act of Terrorism.""

Weiss reached her destination, monitors with charts filled the room. Several people typing away on their keyboards and speaking, clearly with panic.

Blake was handed a piece of paper, and forwarded it to Weiss.

"Weiss, you might want to have a read."

Taking the piece of paper, she began to read it.

It was a sort of doomsday later. His company had begun to destroy itself from within. How had this passed Weiss? How had she not noticed something like this?

Every single one of the companies under the PNA umbrella was showing record losses. More than the worth of the company. Weiss didn't know what to do, she wasn't taught to deal with something of this caliber.

As time passed, it got worse. The PNA total value the day before had just passed ¤ 1 Trillion in total value.

Several companies had already declared bankruptcy before Weiss had woken up. Apple and HTC, the largest companies under the PNA, had already hemorrhaged money to the point that the HTC and Apple Brand were deemed 'Worthless' by outside investors and had lost so much in such a short time that the Atlesian stock exchange had to remove the companies from trading the very next hour.

One by one, the PNA lost company after company, each one having the paper work for a Chapter 7 bankruptcy filing.

By lunch, Weiss had no choice but to dissolve the PNSDC initiative.

Weiss could only watch in horror as the PNA sank. Since the PNSDC was dissolved, there was no CEO. Rei had stepped down half an hour later after being named CEO.

The world was in a state of shock at the events. News outlets reported on the event's with a state of urgency. By 3:00, the company's total assets surpassed the value of the company brand itself. Officially that meant that the PNA Brand/logo was deemed "Worthless".

Minute by minute, thousands of people lost their jobs, without warning. Families who relied on the company as their sole source of income had, in the blink of an eye, become unemployed.

By 4:00, the last of the companies under the PNA had gone under. IMD had just announced bankruptcy.

A few moments later, the unthinkable happened.

The PNA itself had finished itself off. The Company itself officially declaring bankruptcy.

Millions had just lost their jobs.

By 4:30, the dust had settled and the extent of the damage was revealed.

Over ¤500 Billion of its market value was wiped out.

RIM was the last to go, it's patents for most its weapons having expired a few days ago, but no public blueprints had been released.

Weiss and Blake went home, and the mood at home wasn't much better. Team JNPR was there, having seen the events on the news. The mood was grim, as everyone knew the cost of this wasn't measured in Lien lost, but in lives affected.

* * *

The Next Day.

Weiss arrived to the scene of Infinitower evacuated. No one was in either of the buildings. There was a bomb threat in the PNA side of the building.

Weiss immediately noticed an explosion, followed by several more running alongside the building.. She and Blake made their way to her car. They closed the door, and closed the air vents before grabbing the Hazmat suits. People on the street were unfortunately unlucky as they would have to inhale the harmful asbestos.

As the cloud of smoke slowly cleared, the building was no longer there, Instead a pile of rubble in its place.

No one was killed, but that was the final nail in the coffin for the Company. The three lettered logo fell to the streets, joining the pile of rubble that once represented the largest company in the world.

The image that was posted on the internet a few hours later gave a sense of finality, of confirmation of what had happened. On the left was the PNA side of the Infintower, its logo shining brightly, providing a beacon of hope for most as a company that worked for the people.

On the right was the state of the building now, laying in ruin and rubble. The logo on the ground, shattered. Like the heart of the now deceased Alexis Blau, having killed herself a few days after her fiancés funeral. Not being able to live a life without him. He was all that she had left after her brother, Atticus, was killed in the plane crash a year ago.

The picture of the building now was the closing chapter for the PNA. For though Alexander may have given them all a future with that company, he was stabbed in the back. And he retaliated from beyond the grave. He left Remnant economically ruined. He had built a bright future, before pulling the curtain on it. And that set off a chain reaction.

Millions would be left without a job. Entire Governments that relied on his technology, or his private military, collapsed.

Banks began to panic, causing the housing bubble to burst again. Bank of Atlas and Lehman Bros. went under

The Second Dot Com Bubble burst. Companies like Netflix, Amazon, and eBay went under

The second video game crash happened. Nintendo went under as Microsoft pulled the plug on the Xbox. Sony also pulled the plug on the PlayStation.

He left this as his calling card for those who had masterminded his death. Millions of innocent people would be unfortunate victims. He had a plan, one for Peace for the entire world. But it never came to be. This was the future now, and it was a future without him in it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter:10

* * *

Team RWBY's Dorm

It had been a stressful day for Weiss. First, there was a pop quiz for Professor Port's Class that took her completely by surprise. Followed by Doctor Professor Oobleck explaining a project that was due in a few days that was hard enough as it was to memorize everything about it. Then there was Combat Class, which she had barely managed to come out victorious against some exchange student from Mistral.

The Heiress was currently at the table, trying to complete her homework for Professor Peach's class. Yang and Blake were out in the City and Alexis and Alex were probably in a janitor's closet again or something. So it was just herself in relaxing silence.

She made progress, and was half way done before the silence was broken by a door being kicked open…Well, she had made it this far in peace.

"Weiss!" The Crimson haired Scythe Wielder ran over to her, and began to pester her. Weiss began to rub her temples, trying to ease the impending migraine.

"Weiss Can we cuddle?"

"Weiss! Cuddles?"

"Weiss!"

"Weiss!"

Weiss was trying so hard, so hard not to snap at her. But it was proving difficult.

"Weiss? Are you OK?"

"NO! You keep pestering me while I am trying to complete my homework!" She grabbed one of the books on the shelf, making sure to avoid Blake's 'special' shelf, before handing it to Ruby. "Here, take this book, read it and don't bother me!"

Ruby looked at the book, before wordlessly taking it walking over to Weiss bed and began to read it.

For the next hour, Weiss continued to do her homework in silence. For a second she noticed the silence that was unheard of with Ruby in the room, but paid no mind as she finished her homework.

Another Half Hour past before she finally finished her homework. She clicked submit on the page and closed the browser before closing the laptop. It was then that she noticed the silence. She noticed that Ruby was on her bed, reading the book she had given to her an hour ago.

Weiss walked over to her bed as well, toeing off her boots before carefully positioning herself behind Ruby. She didn't seem to notice Weiss and if she did notice, didn't say anything.

Weiss noticed that Ruby hadn't said anything. She stared at the back of her head for a few seconds before nudging the side of her head.

"Weiss, I'm reading." Ruby told her, surprising Weiss. Ruby would never turn down an opportunity for cuddles with Weiss.

Weiss didn't know what to do, she's never been in this situation. Ruby would always start the physical contact that Weiss would eventually submit and relax to. She continued to stare at the back of her head for a few seconds, until an idea came.

Weiss leaned down and nibbled on the back on her neck, along with swirling her tongue around that area as well. startling her causing Ruby to jump in surprise .

"Eh!?" Was Ruby's reply, her face turned crimson and turned to face Weiss, who also had a blush but was looking away nonchalantly with a small smile.

Ruby could no longer ignore her after that, so she turned over and hugged Weiss. Weiss happily returned the embrace. It was nice.

That was until she heard the page turn.

Ruby had continued reading from where she left off over Weiss Shoulder.

From that point on, Weiss never ignored Ruby when she wanted cuddles.

Ruby could sense Weiss reaction. She just held her smug grin as she kept reading.

* * *

Author's Note: I will say that this story was inspired by a comic/series of pictures from an amazing artist, kumafromtaiwan. I just saw one of his pictures and this just...happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Christmas

* * *

Team RWBY's Dorm, Christmas Eve.

Snow had been falling around the Academy for a few days now. At the moment, the snow had stopped falling but Weather Forecasters predicted it to resume later on.

Ruby had been the first to wake up, Blake was sleeping peacefully on Yang's bed cuddled up with her blonde space heater. Alexis was also asleep, but she was alone on her bed.

Ruby was sitting along the window sill, looking down at the snow that had fallen. Weiss and Alex weren't there, Weiss having been ordered by her Father to return home and Alex having to go back to PNA Atlas Office.

The snow reminded her of Weiss, White, beautiful, and soft. She didn't notice Alexis wake up as she was lost in her thoughts. She wanted to spend Christmas with Weiss, but Ruby understood that her father could be…persuasive.

"Ruby? Are you ok?" The Blonde asked her leader. Ruby turned and gave her a small smile, but she could see through it.

"Yeah…" She noticed that Alexis had a raised eyebrow. Ruby still hadn't learned to lie properly. She took an inhale before looking down. "It's just, I wanted to spend Christmas with Weiss. Blake and Yang are together and I just thought that we would as well." She said as she nodded over to the bumblebee duo, sleeping peacefully.

"I know Ruby, I can completely relate." She said, taking a seat opposite of Ruby on the Window Sill. "When he told me he was leaving, I was upset, but it's for the best. He runs a multi-billion lien corporation. Just like how Weiss will in a few years' time." She explained, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "She'll call you, or text you so you will get to talk to her."

"I know, but it isn't the same."

"True, but would you rather talk to her in some way or not at all?" She asked. Alex told her before he left that there was the possibility of not being able to call during Christmas Day.

"I guess." She looked over to the tree in the room, stuffed with presents underneath from their Secret Santa exchange a few days before the two very Wealthy teens left.

"Come on, go get cleaned up. Otherwise Yang and Blake are going to stay in the shower all day and use up the hot water."

Ruby nodded before getting her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Alexis watched as the bathroom door closed before turning her attention to the snow below. Atticus had told her that she wasn't going to be able to come home for Christmas back in Atlas due to the Superstorm Catrin essentially shutting down all of the Airports and Airship landing pads. She was going to spend Christmas with her team, which is nice. She knew that Atticus had his own Girlfriend to tend to, thanks to Alex apparently being a good wingman, but Alexis was going to spend Christmas without her special someone. Sighing, she got her own clothing and waited for Ruby to come out. She grabbed her scroll and began to swipe past several pictures, smiling at them all.

* * *

The Christmas tree lights were on and Team RBY- A were watching some Christmas specials, having done a lot. They had cleaned the dorm, baked some cookies for Santa and had gone out for dinner. Yang had made them all some hot chocolate in order to get into the Christmas spirit. Unfortunately though it didn't seem to have done much for their leader or the Blonde sitting next to her.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! We'll be able to open our Christmas presents soon!" Yang tried.

"Easy for you to say, Blake didn't have to leave for Christmas." Ruby responded dejectedly.

"Ruby, are you really going to spend Christmas moping around? I think I'll know what'll cheer you up…" she said as she got up, slowly making her way to her depressed sibling. Ruby caught on as she begin to back up into the sofa.

"Yang, no. NO! AH! NONONONO!" Yang jumped, tackled and had begun to prod her sides, tickling the Scythe Wielder. Ruby tried to fight to protect herself, but with her arms above her head it was a little difficult.

"YANG! PLEEEESE!" She gasped before she began to laugh again.

"Not until you stop moping around! Be happy! It's Christmas!" she said, contuing her tickle-assault on her sister.

This carried on for about another minute, both Blake and Alexis watching with Amusement. Eventually though Yang stopped lest she risk depriving Ruby of air.

"That" huff "was so" huff "Mean!"

"Yeah, but it was the only way to get you to stop moping, and it worked." She said, grinning as Ruby tried to, and failed, to hold back her smile.

"Yeah, it worked. When do we get to open our presents?" She asked, a little more enthusiasm in her voice?"

Yang checked her scroll, quickly before looking up. "In another hour or so maybe." She said.

Alexis was just looking down, her expression downcast. Yang noticed this as well.

"Alexis? Don't make me get you too." She threatened. The blonde looked at her with Wide Eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said, trying to back away from the brawler.

They stopped to the sound of the Clock striking twelve, it was Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas!" Yang said.

"Merry Christmas." They repeated, Blake nuzzling into Yang.

"Merry Christmas Yang." She whispered, giving the blonde a kiss.

"Is kitty getting a little feisty?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows. She stopped as she felt her scroll in her pocket vibrate. Taking it out, she read the message before showing it to Blake, who nodded.

"Alright, let's open our presents!"

"Um, isn't it a bit early?" Alexis asked.

"Nah." Yang responded simply. As she was grabbing the gifts, the door knocked. "I wonder who that could be." She inquired.

Opening the door, a man who was dressed as Santa Barged in the room, Shouting "HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Blake, Ruby and Alexis turned to the Guest who walked in.

"I come from Parts Unknown! To deliver a present to Good Little Huntresses in Training!" 'Santa' walked over to Ruby, "Do you happen to be Ruby Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."she said, not being able to help herself from laughing.

"Well" he said, quickly bringing a large box inside. "Since you have been a good little huntress, who has stopped many a bad guy, I have brought you a very special present." He said as he pushed the box inside.

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise, she wasn't expecting this. It was a large box that was a little bigger than herself in height. It was wrapped neatly with Christmas paper and had a White Bow at the top.

"Well? Open it!" Yang nudged her sister.

Ruby began to tear into the wrapping paper, but behind that was a plain brown box. There were three tabs labeled "Open" so she took them and pulled. The box undid itself and opened to reveal not something, but someone.

"Weiss!?" Ruby was shocked, Weiss was her present!

"Merry Christmas Ruby." She grinned as Ruby almost knocked her down by the force of the hug.

"Oh my god! I thought you were in Atlas."

"I was, but Winter managed to convince my father to let me stay here for the holidays. He didn't seem to care anyway." She said, a twinge of sadness that her own father wouldn't care about her.

"Well, screw him! I care that you're here!" She said, planting kisses along Weiss cheek, causing the heiress to laugh.

"I can see that."

While they were having there moment, Blake having joined Yang, Alexis walked over to "Santa" and getting his attention.

"Mr. Claus? Do you happen to have a present for me?" she asked him.

"Of Course!" he went back out and retrieved an even bigger box, followed by a Knife. "Here you go, now if you must excuse me, I must bring presents to Team JNPR! Nora seems to be very sad and so is Pyrrah." 'Santa' walked out and closed the door on the way out, but not before taking some cookies. Everyone watched in shock.

"Wait, that was Santa?!" Asked Ruby, Yang nodded dumbfounded.

"I…guess?" she responded, not really knowing what to do.

They got over their shock as Yang noticed the large box, nudging Alexis to open her gift.

She made a clean cut along the side, and pulled the box open to reveal…a Giant Teddy Bear?

The bear had a note within its paws that was labeled for her. It was from Atticus. She read the note, smiling at her brother's goofiness. The bear then began to shake and she backed up in surprise. Today was just filled with them apparently.

A few moments later, the bear exploded, leaving a surprisingly organized mess of fluff neatly on the ground. The cause of the explosion?

"Alex!" she gasped. He indeed was there, arms wide and inviting.

"Feliz Navidad!" he told her, nearly falling as she jumped into his arms.

"I thought you were in Atlas!" She asked, not minding in the slightest.

"I was, finished early and thought 'Why not surprise her and make her happy?'" He said explained in between Alexis peppering him with kisses on the lips.

"Aww, he is so romantic." Yang gushed, Alex gave him a very-not-so-kind gesture, causing her Yang to laugh.

"Well now that everyone is here, why don't we open our Christmas presents?" Blake said, taking one with her name on it from Ruby.

They all sat around the table, a gift in their hands in order to make it easier. Blake neatly undid that wrapping paper, and took out a new bow out of the small box.

"You said your other one was wearing out, so I got you a new one!" she explained. Blake smiled at the bow, the fabric softer and more forgiving than the current one.

"Thank you Ruby." Said the raven haired girl, hugging Ruby over the table.

"Me next!" said Yang as she tore into the present, Also from Ruby. Yang gasped.

Inside the box was the Special Type-0 Rounds that she had been looking for. To be specific, four boxes of twenty each.

"I know you've been looking for them, so I got you some." She said, grabbing her sister into a tight bear hug.

"Air…Please"

Alexis and Alex received a new Weapon Cleaning and Repair kit and a gift card respectively, Alexis needing a new one and Alex being difficult to shop for as it was already.

Weiss opened her present and gasped at the necklace inside.

"Ruby, this is beautiful!" She embraced her dolt, giving her a kiss before looking at it again. "It had to be expensive though."

"It was a little, don't worry though, its ok!" she said. Weiss wasn't buying it, but she relented for now.

The gift exchange went on for a bit. Blake having given Ruby a year subscription to her favorite Hunter Magazine, Yang a new Achieve-Men album, Weiss a new grip for Myrtenaster, Alexis a new set of boots and Alex a new grifball. Though he was scolded almost instantly after juggling it and almost knocking down the tree.

Yang gave Ruby a new extended magazine for her weapon, Weiss a new jacket, Alexis a new grip for the Duel Disk, Alex a Gift card, and she gave Blake a kiss under the mistletoe and the next installment in the "Ninjas of Love" series, causing the normally stoic Faunus to jump her.

After that was sorted, and they were cleaned up, Weiss was next. She gave Blake and Yang tickets to see the Achieve-Men live with backstage passes (Blake had gotten into the band since Yang introduced her to them), Alexis received tickets to see United XI play and Alex received tickets to see City CG Play, to which he squealed like a small girl. Ruby received a kiss under the mistletoe from Weiss and additional add-ons for her weapon.

Alexis gave Yang the newest poster of the Achiev-Men, Blake was given a new ribbon for her weapon, Weiss a pair of earrings which matched the Necklace from earlier, Ruby was given a box of Explosive tip ammo. She actually didn't have a gift for her boyfriend but she whispered something into his ear which could be considered his gift.

Alex finished the Secret Santa exchange. Yang received a piece of clothing from one of the Achieve-Men, signed by them all, Blake received a one-off poster of "The Ninja's of Love" with a signed message from the Author. Weiss received tickets to an opera she has been trying to see for years, Ruby received new experimental Type-2 "AI Based" Fire and Forget rounds.

Alexis received a picture of the two of them, holding a pose. It was framed. Underneath that was a piece of paper with something on it.

'Look up' it said. She did as it said and saw a mistletoe hanging by a small string on the ceiling. She knew what it meant.

She pressed her lips to his as he embrace her.

They eventually went to bed, Ruby having her arms wrapped around Weiss as if she was going to leave, Blake nuzzling into her blonde heater, and Alexis with her arms tightly over Alex.

Team RWBY was all together for the holidays. Having spent it opening presents, and laughing together. But most importantly…

They spent it together, as a family.

* * *

Happy Holidays!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Training.

* * *

"Yang, where's Alex?" The Blonde Sword Wielder asked as she approached her, clad in her workout attire.

"Um, I think he's with Pyrrah."

"Again?" She asked, almost in a whining tone. He's blown off training with her several times to go with the Redheaded Champion of Mistral.

"Yeah." Yang wiped some sweat off her forehead. Taking a drink, she had a smug smirk on her face. "Is someone jealous?"

"No."

"So, you're telling me you aren't jealous that he's training with a very, very attractive Red Head who happens to also be Champion of Mistral and is very, very Attractive and-"

"Alright, I get it Yang." She said through gritted teeth. She was so close to throttling the Teasing Yang.

"Calm your tits, if you want to find him he's over there at the Futsal Court." She pointed to the area in question.

There was a door that led to the court and windows so people could look into the court. There were a few people watching through the windows.

"Apparently something's happening. Let's go check." Alexis nodded and followed Yang to the court. They walked over and saw Jaune, who turned and greeted.

"Hey girls."

"Sup Vomit boy, what's going on thats attracting a crowd?"

"Well….that." He pointed to the window causing both Blondes turned to the window.

Pyrrah had the ball and was trying to get passed the brunette, they both fought for control before the redhead performed a panna, sending the ball through his legs before catching up with it and scoring.

"Damn, he's half the man he once was." Joked Yang. That nutmeg was brutal.

Placing the ball at the center of the court, he kicked it off and began slowly working over to goal, trying to get through. He found some space and got near the sides and preformed a Bolasie flick, Pyrrah was unable to counter which left him with an open goal, which he scored.

"They've been going at this for about half an hour now." Team JNPR's leader told the two.

They looked back and noticed the determination on both their faces. Pyrrah restarted and was quickly stopped by him. She tried to lure him with a left body feint but he didn't buy it and he managed to win possession. He got a few meters before they were trying to shove each other for possession. Backing up a little, he performed a ball roll to the left which gave him an opening. Once Pyrrah had closed it down, he rolled the ball back and flicked it up. Using his other leg he was able to firmly lift it up and over both their heads. a rainbow flick He was able to turn around quickly enough to get enough distance for him to get close enough to goal.

Pyrrah wasn't to be deterred, she kept trying to win possession and lost patience with him wasting time. Pushing him out of the way, she regained possession and made a dash towards goal. She was about to take the kick but was taken down by a slide tackle.

She fell back and landed on top of him, the ball hitting the wall and hit the post before going in. The match ended as the buzzard sounded, score was 19-16 to Alex.

Alexis wasn't exactly happy as the Mistralian Champion was currently on top of her Alex. She must have done something because both Jaune and Yang were looking at her.

"What?"

"You just growled." Jaune explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Vomit boy, she's jealous."

"Of what? That?" He pointed to them.

"It's just… he prefers to play against her than me!" She whined like a child, crossing her arms.

"Probably because you wouldn't last 5 minutes against him in there." The brawler explained. She sighed before taking a swig at her sports drink. "Lex, while he sometimes may struggle during combat, this sport is his territory, his stomping ground. He is in his native land per se. You can see the Wild Alex in his native habitat" Speaking in a fake Valsent Accent at the end.

"Then why didn't he just go become a Grifballer then?" Yang took note that Alexis acted like a child being told no when Jealous.

"Uh because he wants to be a hunter really, really badly? As bad as Ruby wants to be one?"

"Still!" Alexis had no remark. Yang pointed to the two of them as Pyrrah got up and helped him to his feet.

* * *

"That was a good match, though you do time waste a lot." Pyrrah told him as she went for the ball.

"I do not, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" he said in mock surprise.

"Uh huh, what was that then?"

"Just showing some skill, making it interesting." Pyrrah just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Same time tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can, I promised Lex that I train with her. Friday?"

Pyrrah nodded. She turned and noticed the small crowd they attracted and spotted their friends, "Looks like we had spectators." He turned and noticed a few students, and their friends as well.

"People like watching us play?"

"We are the only ones who use the court now. No one really plays Basketball as much here."

"That's true. I wonder how long they've been watching." He wondered aloud as they walked out.

"I know Jaune watched almost the entire match, as for the others I have no clue." Alex opened the door, letting Pyrrah out first before following. He was hit with the sudden foul stench of an unclean Gym full of sweaty people.

"Hello!" Pyrrah greeted the Blondes. She greeted Jaune with a quick kiss.

"Damn, Vomit boy got game."

"We're just going to leave now." Jaune said, trying to get away from Yang now that she was teasing them.

"Anyway, Lex here has something she wants to say to you Alex." When Yang noticed Alexis shaking here 'No' she gave her a shove towards him.

"What's up? Did the laptop stop charging again?"

"No, its fine." She heard a throat clear, causing her to wince. Sighing to her fate, she explained. "It's just… why do you prefer to play against her and not me?"

"You never asked." He responded simply. He made a hand gesture to Yang for a swig, waterfalling it.

"So if I were to ask you to play me right now in there, you would do it?"

"Of course. Pyrrah was the only person who wanted to play. What brought this up?"

At this point, Yang knew that Alexis would circumvent admitting to being jealous. So being the great friend she is, the blonde threw her fellow blonde compatriot under the bus. "She was jealous of you spending time with Pyrrah here instead of training with her."

"Yang!" She squeaked, hiding her reddened face in her hands.

"Jealous? Why?"

"She thought that you would eventually leave her for Pyrrah." Yang stated.

"Yang!"

"Lex, is this why you've been irritated the past week?" The blonde nodded, face hidden between her hands still. "There isn't anything to be jealous about. I would never, ever do anything of the sort. Ever." She removed her hands that covered her face and looked up at him, face still red.

"I mean, she's cool and all but she's with Jaune. And he's told me some stories…" He noticed Yang getting giddy for some Blackmail material and instantly shot it down. "No Yang I won't tell you any. Just like how you women trade secrets and keep it to yourselves and not tell us."

"You guys are killjoys." She pouted.

"Anyway, there isn't a reason to be jealous. It was just friendly games of Futsal."

She smiled and nodded before hugging him. Yang mouthed something, but face palmed at his confused expression. He didn't know how to read lips.

"So, are you up for that match?"

"Really?" he asked, taken aback slightly.

"I mean, Jaune made it sound bad. It can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

She should have listened to Jaune, she should have forgiven him and moved on. She should have just left this to Pyrrah but nooo.

Alexis was trying her best to score, but it was difficult as he kept taking the ball away from her.

They both agreed to one 10 minute half with a 30 second break.

He was doing all these fancy moves, some of which seemed impossible. Yet it felt as if he was holding back.

The score was 9-1, and the game was about to end. He had stopped trying to score and was basically just preforming skill moves. As the much was about to end, he did a rainbow flick and sent it directly to goal. The buzzard sounded, 10-1 was the final score.

Alexis collapsed on the ground, Alex walked over to check on her.

"You OK?" She nodded. He took both her hands and helped her to her feet.

"That was horrible."

"It wasn't that bad." They both looked up at the scoreboard, which told them the match stats. He had 95% possession and 27 shots, 25 were on target compared to her 3% possession and 3 shots with 1 on target. "I take it back, that was terrible."

"Gee, thanks." She said with a roll of her eyes, but with a small smile. She watched as he walked back to get the ball, and noticed how the shirt he was wearing seemed a bit too small, and how toned his legs were…and how she was getting this feeling in her lower region.

Alex looked back to her partner, who was staring at him. The outfit she was wearing wasn't in anyway different than what she would wear when training, but the way it clung to her due to the exertion made it look…hotter. He felt something tingling in his lower region as well.

Walking out of the court she approached him from behind and hugged him, whispering something in his ear.

"What you did in that match was mean." She whispered huskily. He turned a little red, but decided to play along.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I am going to teach you to be less flashy. Your punishment is…" she whispered something naughty in his ear, causing him to flush red. She grabbed his hand, interlocking fingers before leading him out of the gym and to the dorm.

Yang and Blake watched as the couple left, Yang commenting on how they were as active as bunnies before returning to their workout.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Ruby was tapping her foot nervously, hands shaking a little as she held a white teddy bear and a box of Chocolates. She also had some flowers tucked carefully between her arms. Weiss was in the room, most likely studying as that was she was doing when Ruby went to go and pick up the items she has now.

"You can do it Ruby, it's no big deal. You're just asking your partner, who is also your girlfriend, to be your Valentine. No biggie. No need to fuss over how beautiful the white haired woman was, or how elegant and beautifully crafted she seemed to be….Nope." Ruby needed to work on her speeches…

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited, heart beating faster as she heard footsteps. The knob turned and Weiss looked at her, at first annoyed but as soon as they made eye contact she relaxed.

"What do you-Ruby? I was wondering where you went…" She noticed the items in the scythe wielders hands, "What are those for."

"W-well, since its Valentine's Day, and since we're together I justwantedtoaskyouifyouwouldbemyvalentine?" She jumbled the second half of the sentence into one unintelligible word, which cause Weiss to blink and look at her, confused.

"Could you run that by me again? Slower so that I can actually understand it?" The White Haired Heiress asked. The way Ruby was acting...It was so adorable.

Ruby took a deep breath before trying again, hoping her words didn't scramble together this time. "I was just wanting to ask you if you would be my Valentine. I-I know were going out and all, but still..." She handed the Chocolates, Teddy Bear and Flowers to Weiss.

Weiss sighed happily, not once in her life as someone done something as sweet as this for her. "Ruby, you dolt. You didn't have to do this. But, in the spirit of this money wasting holiday, I will gladly accept being your Valentine."

Ruby was relieved as her blood pressure went down from the stress, and hugged Weiss tightly.

"Ruby, A little too tight." She gasped, but none the less returned the embrace.

"There's also something else as well." Ruby said as she broke the hug. "I was also wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" Her face re-heating back up, trying to add-on to the momentum she had going on.

"As in, a date?" Ruby nodded, which cause Weiss to smile. "Sure." Pecking the lips of her red haired partner.

* * *

Yang was confident as hell as she strolled with gifts in tow. She had the usual gifts that one would, a Yellow Teddy Bear with custom purple eyes, and a box of chocolates. Though she also had a few cans of tuna as well.

She passed the courtyard as she looked for the recipient of these gifts, and speak of the devil.

Blake was sitting on the grass, enjoying her book as she usually does. The sunlight radiated off her pale skin and made her look as if she was posing for some modeling album or something.

Blake on the other hand was wondering where the Blonde had gone off too. Yang and Ruby had both disappeared early in the day to god knows where. She knew that she could take care of herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry. Her fears all disappeared as she heard and smelled the familiarly scent of a certain blonde. Turning Around, she was met with the sight of her girlfriend holding several items in her hands.

Meanwhile, Yang was slowly starting to panic on the inside. The confidence she had on the way over here had suddenly disappeared. How would Blake handle being given tuna? Was it racist? Does she even care for Valentine's Day? She was panicking on the inside.

"Hello Yang." Greeted The Raven Haired Faunus.

"Hi Blake!" Yang returned the greeting, a little bit too enthusiastically.

"What's with those?" She pointed to the objects in her hands, before narrowing her eyes slightly. "Did you break something again? What is it this time?"

"N-no! I brought these for you! Just because..."

"Because?" Blake drawled.

"Will you be my Valentine!?' The blonde blurted out. Wow that confidence she had didn't last long at all.

Blake blinked for a second, remembering what day it was today. She hummed for a few seconds, pretending to think about it as she noticed Yang's nervous look.

"Sure." Blake could FEEL Yang's weight being lifted as she accepted her invitation. The blonde the grabbed Blake into a very tight bearhug, crushing all the air out of her.

"Yang, please." She wheezed, trying her best to return the hug.

The Faunus then pecked Yang on the lips before pulling out of the hug. She inspected her gifts and saw the usual cliché chocolates, a VERY unique teddy bear that looks like Yang, and…Tuna?

"Um…" Blake said awkwardly as she looked at the can of fish.

"I wanted to do something different, I knew you would hate it." Yang said as she explained the reasoning behind the canned fish, it replaced the flowers.

"Yang, this is very sweet of you. I love it, and you. This is very unique, very…you." Blake explained as she held the Stuffed bear version of her girlfriend.

"That's so you won't be alone when I'm not here."

"Like I said, this is very sweet of you. But I know something sweeter." Yang noticed that Blake's mood had changed a little. She had a little predatory grin as she said that last part of the sentence. The blonde slowly turned beet red. Before she knew it, she was whisked away somewhere far away. Where no one would hear them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Happily ever after.

* * *

It's been a few years since graduation, around 5 to be exact. And what has happened to Team RWBY and their friends?

Well, Nora and Ren finally got together…as in together together. Nora is a part-time huntress along with Ren and at the same time owns a small pancake restaurant called IHONP. Ren is the head chef at the restaurant.

Jaune and Pyrrah, after intervention from everyone including Glynda Goodwitch herself, finally got together. They got married in Mistral and now live there happily. Pyrrah is a combat instructor at the Mistarlian Instituto Nacional and Jaune works for the PNA's Mistral division. They team up with Nora and Ren for hunts, and occasionally go out during their free time.

Blake and Yang got married on the Island of Patch. Blake was crying tears of joy as she was able to finally get something from the terrible life she had lived before meeting the Blonde. Speaking of which, Yang was as emotional as Blake was. The party was lively and Yang planned to through the bouquet at Weiss while Blake would through it at Alexis.

Ruby ended up catching it as she thought it was going to hit Weiss, only to end up blushing as Weiss explained what that meant. Her own pale face was covered by a reddish tint, but there was a smile on her face regardless.

Something similar happened to Alex and Alexis. Alex made a diving save in order to stop the boquet from hitting Alexis. Both Blake and Yang laughed their ears off as well as Weiss and Ruby when they saw his reaction after Alexis explained what he just did. Everyone had a grand of a time at that wedding.

Blake works for the PNSDC as their defensive adviser and Weiss' bodyguard. She is able to help Weiss plan out and execute counter attacks against White Fang members. Speaking of which, Blake helped Weiss turn the Faunus view of the SDC into a positive one as she helped Weiss and Alex reform both the SDC and PNA corporation's and their subsequent joint venture, the Project Name Schnee Dust Company or PNSDC.

Yang has her own bar franchise. The Sun Dragon Bar. It's one of the more popular bars in Atlas. It especially gets attention whenever she forces both Alex and Weiss to sing for her customers, getting a kick out of it when Ruby and Alexis get jealous, and whenever Pyrrah is here and she brings out the Octagon. Either she fights Pyrrah herself or she forces Alex, the next strongest to herself, into the octagon with her.

Weiss took complete control of the SDC thanks to a bit of help from Alex and the PNA. Whenever she and Ruby aren't on missions, Weiss runs the company's day to day operations while Ruby works with the PNSDC's weapon development group, Advanced Dust Research in Motion. And whenever Ruby feels like it, she goes up to Weiss' soundproof office and ravishes her. Not that Weiss minds in the least, after all the stress does catch up from time to time.

They ended up getting married in a private ceremony in Patch as well, it was small as they only invited close friends. It was beautiful as it happened during the spring. Even Zwei, who had gotten older, was still bouncing around them happily.

Alexis and Alex's life was, according to Ruby, Yang and Pyrrah, the most interesting. Still a shock to everyone, the blonde and brunette were the first to get together of them all but the last to marry. When he was told what it meant to catch the bouquet, he devised a plan to propose to Alexis. It all went splendidly as they were able to get to and win their 5th Vytal Tournament, 4th in a row and shattering the record held by his own parents. The most anyone had gone without losing a fight in the tournament. He took her to the center of the arena and proposed to her in front of the billion watching around the world.

Their ceremony was also private, and they opted to Marry in Atlas. Both Alexis' parents and Alex's parents were married in the same church they were. According to Alexis, Alex was basically hungry for her during the honeymoon. Blake said the same thing about Yang as did Weiss about Ruby.

Alex runs the PNA Corporations day to day operations. Since he was able to streamline the process during his time at Beacon, he has more free time. Whenever Alexis and he aren't out on hunts, he is playing for the City CG Grifball Team. Just like his father did. In order to make sure he doesn't cheat, he is mandated to wear a tested and safe Aura and Semblance Neutralizer Wristband in order to level the playing field. He is the second person, bar his father, to have been ordered to wear one.

He either plays as Striker, a Center Midfielder on the Right side or as Goalkeeper. With the Team he has won 5 Bundesliga Titles, 3 Bundescups, 2 Club World Cups, 3 Champions Leagues, and 3 FIGA Ball of Golds. He is one of the most decorated players of the sport. He has also won a World Cup with the Mistralian National Team as well, making him a legend in the sport already before he even turned 30.

Alexis also works for her husband's company. Taking some Business course while at home, she was able to understand a lot of what happens at the PNA. She works as Weiss and Alex's financial advisor. She also does what Ruby does to Weiss to her husband, though a lot more frequently. His office is on the highest floor, and whenever she feels frisky she goes into his office and has her way with him.

The couple is also one of the most decorated duo in the history of Competitive Combat. As mentioned previously, they have won the Vytal Tournament 5 times. They have also won the Atlas Hunter Champions League7 times, the Mistralian Copa Defendores twice , the Kingdom of Vale Hunters Open once and the Vacuo Championship of Hunters once. They are also the only "Tournament of the Council" winners, which was this big event that lasted 3 months. Anyone was able to participate in the event. In only happened once, since the following year the council was deemed inadequate and subsequently overthrown for a democratic-esque leadership

Along with that, they have won the Remnant Hunters World Cup twice, though for different countries. Alexis and her Brother Atticus Representing Atlas and Alex and Pyrrah representing Mistral. They even met in a Final, though Alexis made sure to "punish" him for his victory.

In the end, everyone lived happily and led successfully lives. Yes their relationships had their ups and downs like they should in any healthy relationship, but in the end they were always together and closer than ever with their significant others. And they were close friends as well, often meeting up every week or so in order to discuss, or in Yang's case boast, about their lives.

* * *

Authors Note: Small thing I wrote for those who have bad feels about the ending of Volume 3. Happy feels for all! Hopefully you don't mind the mandatory 'My OC must be here'

Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed and and hopefully it entertained your glorious faces!


	15. Chapter 15

Interesting things about Alejandro Rojo.

* * *

Hello! I'm Alexis Blau, and I'm Alex's partner here for our time at Beacon and his significant other. And here are some odd facts about Alexander Rojo. Or as everyone here calls him, Alex.

He runs a big company that is only behind the SDC in scale. He renamed it from PNC to PNA in order to try and restore the company's image. He is the Company's president and CEO, having to forcibly take the reigns at the age of 14.

I found out that he could've been a professional Grifball Player for City Grifball Club, a team that competes in the Grifball Bundesliga in Atlas. He instead pursued to become a hunter. His reasoning "I could entertain people by playing Grifball, but I could protect those same people by becoming a hunter."

Since his last name is Red in Mistralian everyone, myself included, thought his favorite color was Red. Imagine my surprise when he told me that it's not red, but blue.

Out of our group of friends, he is the only person who has a legal driver's license. Speaking of driving, just like Yang with Bumblebee, Alex built his own Car. He says it isn't finished though.

If it is round, it can and most likely will be used as a Grifball. No Exceptions.

The reason his weapon is called Frameskip comes from an issue he was having with his laptop. He forgot to plug it in and when he was playing, it was stuttering and skipping frames. (Though he says he got the idea from me, I don't remember mentioning anything.)

Because of the fact that he is the most Tech Savy person on campus students will, on occasion, bring him their troubled electronic devices and repair them. He was going to start making a little money and did for some time, but once Glynda got wind of it she shut it down. All the money, much to his displeasure, had to be refunded to the students.

His hair used to reach his lower neck when he was younger (I may have a copy of his picture). Since its shorter now he just slathers some gel into it, giving a spikey slicked back look since he doesn't brush it.

He never wears sweaters during the winter months at Beacon, even when the temperature reached 1 Degree Fahrenheit. He would only wear his long sleeve undershirt over his normal shirt and gloves.

The three boys in our Group of friends can cook. Ren does breakfast, Jaune can do lunch, and Alex can do Dinner and Desert.

He knows how to sing.

He retrofitted the lock on our dorm so that either our scrolls, or his watch opens the door. He was going to add fingerprinting but ,again, Glynda stopped him from doing so.

I would have assumed that he would smell of lead, solder and old computers with a hint of sweat. To my pleasant surprise, he actually smells of Raspberries.

He seems to have a thing for me wearing a ponytail. At first I thought he didn't like it, but then Yang told me to pay attention the next time I do. The next time I did, he was basically staring at me the entire day. I even saw him lick his lips and a glint in his eyes.

Despite the fact that he isn't a Morning Person, he refuses to drink coffee. Which means that he is a Zombie right up until our third class.

Now for something a bit more….Naughty. The first time we did the do basically opened the floodgates for him. Because of his Internet Research (Thanks Yang…) he now has; A foot fetish, a tickling fetish, a thing for Edging, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, and acousticophilia. I suspect that he only had a foot fetish before, but everything else was due to the internet. (Thanks Internet.)

Now, back to normal. When we would text him and it would have an emoticon, he would be confused and later ask what and how they sent him little yellow smiley faces. When we finally showed him how, he was still confused and questioned how a colon and a parentheses looked like a smiley face.

Whenever we play volleyball, he never uses his hands. He either uses his legs, shoulders, chest, head or anything else.

Despite the fact that he designs some of the device's PNA sells, Alex's artistic skills are borderline kindergartner status. He was barely able to draw his hand into a turkey, even messing up the trace of his ring finger!

His weapon, Frameskip, is one of those new Smartwatches that pairs to your scrolls. The casing from it though comes from an old, broken wristwatch that his father used to wear.

His movie idol is Tony Stark from the Iron Man movies. Given that he is basically as rich as he is, it's only a matter of time before-CRASH!..."I'm OK!"

He is ambidextrous, but it depends on the situation. He writes with his right hand, has a stronger left punch, preferred foot is his right, strong kick is his left, he wipes with his right and….ahem...with his left. He does tend to curve the ball to his left when kicking though.

Despite running the company in Atlas, Alex doesn't speak Atlesian. Hearing him try and pronounce anything in Atlesian is hilarious.

I think I saw some badly written fanfiction on his laptop about us…But I didn't get a chance to actually read most of it. I just saw the file one day and was able to read the preview. The next time I was on his laptop, the file was gone..

His dream, atleast in competitive combat, is to win the Copa Defendores, the renamed Mistralian regional tournament. We actually qualified for it as well, and will compete next year bar anything bad happens. In Grifball, he wants to win the Mantlesian Champions League.

He cannot throw a Gridiron Grifball. He can throw a normal Grifball, but he cannot for his life figure out how to throw the Pigskin.

And despite all these quirks of his, Alexander Rojo is the most caring, handsome, athletic and most definitely the best person I have or will ever meet. And he is all mine.

Bonus: He is undefeated in all Competitive Competitions he has competed in. He has been disqualified, but it wasn't ca ounted against him as a loss. This is a record that not even the mighty Pyrrah Nikos has.

* * *

A/N: I will make one for her. Soon...TM. Next Chapter for Prometheus coming soon...TM


	16. Chapter 16

More Smut brought to you by my OC's, This contains the following content; Blowjobs, fingering, Orgasm Denial, Bondage, a Footjob, and Forced Orgasms. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

Sometimes, Alexis understood why he had to do what he had to do. It's part of the Job Description. Especially if you're some sort of super athlete like many hunters, who have other jobs that require strength. Like Yang being a Boxer and Ruby a pole Vaulter. And while she herself had posed for a Magazine with Rei, in some less than normal clothing no less, nobody had told her that Alex was going to be part of one targeted at the female audience.

Both Alexis and Rei had posed for VSPN Sports Illustrated, and while they were on the cover for the month of July, Atticus had posed for some extra money on Sports Illustrated in April. Only like 3 or 4 pictures were with revealing clothing, and the Blonde was reminded that she was very attractive by her Husband, who was currently posing in his Grifball Attire.

The blonde turned Red as she remembered the 'Session' she 'endured' at the hands of Alex when he came home from work early, wearing a frown and throwing the cover of the magazine on the coffee table. She was prepared to apologize but the last rational part of her mind was silenced as he took her again, and again, and again, on the couch. Only to move to the Garage, the to the kitchen, then the dining room table, then the stairs, then the bathroom and finally the bedroom…floor before getting onto the bed.

She came back to reality and saw that he was Topless, holding the ball between his hand and thigh and the shirt thrown over his shoulder with his hand gripping it. He still had his captain armband on.

The shoot went on and Alexis saw a glimpse of what it could look like. The Magazine was Atlas' Time Magazine, where many of the World's influential people are on the cover. Weiss was on it three times, and one of them she was the Person of the Year last Year. Making her one of the Youngest to be named person of the year at only 28. She won it for her work on Faunus Rights and equal treatment in the workplace, along with improving the lives of miners and raising the bar for Fair Treatment of all employees at the SDC.

People voted online for this year's Person of the Year, and the vote was between Weiss again, Pyrrah for her Gold Medal in 1 on 1 at the Olympics in Vacuo, and Alex for his work with the PNA and his sports career.

Which is how Alexis had ended up here. She had been watching him pose for the camera for several hours. And while he was no Weiss or Atticus when it came to the camera, she reckon he could still hold his own.

This was thankfully the last of the shots needed for the magazine, having to change from his suit to his casual clothing, to his attire for hunting to his attire for competitive combat, and finally to his Jersey he wears for City CG. Alex talked to the photographer, who laughed at a joke he must've said. She narrowed her eyes like a hawk at her actions. The photographer seemed to be around their age, and was very handsy with Alex as he wiped the oil of himself and changed into his normal clothing. She handed him what looked like a card, followed by a magazine in a black cover and sent him on his way.

"Christ, why does your brother love doing this? It's boring and tedious." He said as he checked the time.

"I don't know, I guess he loves being in front of the camera." Alexis shrugged.

"Still don't get why though. Anyway, I need to run off to the City for a few hours. Rei said something about some deal that needs to be revised. She's pushed back the meeting an hour and says that 'they' are starting to get a little rowdy so I have to go." He said as they walked out of the Building. "I'll see you later for dinner." He said as he kissed her on the lips and got into his car. They took separate cars, Alexis was running some errands when Alex had called him.

She noticed that he had given her the bag, but by the time she noticed he was already fishtailing his car out of the parking lot. The blonde shook her head, sometimes he still acted like a 13 year old. Throwing the bag to the other seat, Alexis turned the ignition and drove off for their house.

They lived in a modest suburban neighborhood. It was actually the same one that Both Yang and Blake, and Ruby and Weiss Lived. Ruby and Weiss live in the house infront of their own, while Yang and Blake live next to them. Rei and Atticus live next to Alex and Alexis, their house being a single story instead of two.

She kept eyeing the black back, her curiosity piquing at the contents of the bag. She knew it was a magazine, but was it a preview?

She went a little above the speed limit and was home within a few minutes. She grabbed her stuff and grabbed the bag before locking the door and walking to the front door. She grabbed the mail from the box and a small package before unlocking the front door with her fist. The wedding ring she wears, while stylish and VERY expensive, also has a little tag that allows her to unlock the door to the house or any of the cars as long as she is wearing it.

Dropping the mail on the table, she sits on the couch and turns on the TV. All the errands were done, all the clothes were washed and all the dishes were clean. She didn't have to meet with Rei today as today was the blonde's day off and there wasn't much to do anyway. She flipped through the channels before settling on watching the Champions League Replay between Mistrals' Real Anouncia and City CG. She didn't pay much attention to the game, having seen it live when it happened in February. Her eyes kept flitting between the TV and the black bag.

Eventual, the black bag won her attention as she casual slipped out the magazine out of the bag. She held it up and on the Cover was her husband. It was a headshot and his eyes were steeled, as if he was in a boardroom meeting arguing. She flipped through the magazine, there was no text at all. It was all pictures. Very, very good pictures though. A particular one caught her eye.

Alex was in his Competitive Combat outfit, but he was topless. Wearing some shorts and his boxers rode up a little. The picture looked seductive, his smirk and his arms were crossed as he stood. It looked as if the picture was directed at her.

She has lost track of the time and didn't notice the door open and close. The CEO stood there as she watch his wife look at the one picture he knew she couldn't resist. He had taken it before she got to the studio, and thankfully somehow the photographer was able to make this for him. It was of all the pictures that wouldn't be on the cover, since they use like two or three for the actually magazine. He took a few with innuendos to see how she would react to them, and judging by what it looked like she was going to do, she was reacting as expected.

The blonde hadn't noticed that Alex was home, so she didn't care as she unzipped her pants and lowered them. Alex snuck around behind her, inching closer until he jumped her. He covered her mouth and grabbed both her arms, pinning them between his legs. She screamed and tried to overpower the intruder but stopped as she knew who it was. She could easily out maneuver out of this situation, it's happened before. But the sultry voice stopped her struggling.

"I see you enjoyed the pictures. This little magazine is a one-off exclusive. It's thicker than three magazines combined and only has pictures, and clearly you liked the pictures judging by what you were about to do…right?"

She nodded "emph hemph." She said. He reached down and went beneath her underwear and rubbed around, causing her to squirm. He found the opening and instantly penetrated with his finger, causing her to release a high pitched gasp. He pulled out his finger and saw the shiny substance on it and took it to his mouth, making Alexis blush scarlet and ramp up her libido.

"Taste sweet. Now I'm in the mood for some sweets." He said as he quickly went around the couch, handling her so that she was on top of him as he sat on the sofa. She felt something on her wrist as he brought them behind her back and noticed that she couldn't bring them forward. The brunette then forced Alexis to lie down ontop of him as he moved his arms so that they were around her and wrapped her legs underneath hers, so she was effectively pinned. Basically, they were laying on the couch, with heads and feet pointing at the armrest and Alexis' arms and legs were pinned either by Alex's legs or the handcuffs "That card that the photographer gave me was a secure link to a one-off download site to some pictures that she took of you. She told me that you wanted to take them and give them to me but then changed your mind last second. She kept them sealed but sent them to me before she showed me her laptop and deleted them in front of me. I now have those pictures on my securecard forever." He explained, gently biting on her earlobe.

Alexis was slowly losing herself to him. She did regret those pictures being taken, they were never meant for anyone but Alex. And she even regretted that. But now he knows and now that he found them…let's just say she was ready to come up for a lie on why she was walking awkwardly.

But she didn't want to be on the receiving end this time. She wanted to show him how much he belongs to her. So while he played with her body, she tried her best to pick the cuffs the way that Rei had taught her.

"And because you hid such a thing from your very husband, now I must punish you for doing this behind my back AND hiding it from me. The Judges' Sentence is a few hickies and some orgasms." He said as his hands carried out her punishment.

His left hand sought out her breasts, gasping as she felt the stainless steel of Frameskip touching her body. He apologized,took off the watch and placed it aside as he continued to tease her. He was kissing and biting her neck, while gently running the pad of his finger around her pink nipple but not actually touching the numb, causing goosebumps to form. His right hand was busy with her lower lips, again running his pads around the edge ever so lightly to tickle it. When she least expected it he would insert a finger before quickly pulling it out and begin the session again.

He kept doing that, and the blonde could feel his hard on underneath her. And while she loved the foreplay and the denial, she loved having him inside her. In her opinion nothing felt better, he knew just what to do thanks to the years of practice he's had. That, and their very, very high sex drive which seems to only go up each passing day for some reason. Not that either of them were complaining, but sometimes they would forget about how long they would be going for.

Today wasn't the case. They were at home, no one could interrupt them, and they had a lot of time to kill. A perfect opportunity. Atticus and Rei were in the City, Blake and Yang were shopping, Team JNPR was on a hunt and Weiss and Ruby were most likely doing the same thing, except in Weiss' office closet instead of their own home.

The blonde gasped as she felt two fingers inside, his left hand was still busy with her breasts and was gently using his index finger and thumb and running the pads around the erect nipple. He was twisting his hand so it looked like he was twisting nipple, but he was just running the pads of his fingers around the nub. She bucked, breaking her concentration of the handcuffs as she felt a thumb graze over her sensitive button down below. He was slowly pistoning two fingers in and out of her now wet nethers AND was playing with her clit. She squirmed, trying to get more stimulation but he held her down firmly. He still hadn't noticed that she was picking the handcuffs.

"I don't get why you tell me I have a great voice, it's clear that you don't hear what I hear right now." He whispered into her ear as he licked the shell and bit down on the lobe gently, tugging slightly. "I think it's about time we start your punishment, don't you think?"

She nodded, her blonde hair running up and down his face. It was a little wet, perspiration coming from both of them as they were still in their normal clothing. Alexis felt Alex's hand speed up and begin to evilly manipulate her clit as his other hand began to play with her other breast. She put all her mental concentration on getting out of the handcuffs, but was easier said than done when he switched hands. But not before having a taste of her. His right hand got to work on her breasts and his left began where the right hand left off, only giving her a brief respite as he continued to take her higher and higher to her climax.

The blonde felt the first cuff loosen and was quickly able to get the other to loosen up as well. But before she could even move she felt his mouth move to her neck and nibble on it, a fingernail grazing the nipple and his thumb rubbing the sensitive clit as it exposed itself from underneath its hood in all its glory. He ever so gently used the tip of his nail with the precision of a surgeon to graze it once. And that was all it took.

She screamed as her orgasm washed over her, he tried his best to make it last as long as possible. He played with the clit and was still pistoning in and out with his two fingers. He did eventually stop, feeling his arm burning as it ran out of energy.

"Lex?" He noticed that her face was stuck in a dopey grin, her hazel eyes glazed over. He smiled and pulled his hand out of her pants. He grabbed a small towelette that was on the table and cleaned himself off and cleaned her soiled nether region. As much as he would love nothing more than to feast on the spoils, it wasn't enough. Plus, it makes him thirsty sometimes. Speaking of which, he reached for the bottle of water and took a swig to quench his thirst. He felt the blonde begin to shift on top of him, and he remembered the cuffs. He quickly took them off, raising an eyebrow at the fact that they were mostly lose already but ultimately paid no mind to it.

He sat her up, feeling a small pain in his abdomen from having her move violently on top of him. While he massaged his abs, Alexis returned to the land of the living. Her glassy, unfocused eyes regaining focus. Even now, ten years later, he could still make her squirm and buck like that. She grinned as she saw the handcuffs and a distracted Alex, so she grabbed the cuffs and pounced.

He yelped as he was tackled on the sofa, the blonde capturing him in a kiss and distracting him from seeing the handcuffs, which she slapped on and around the small metal beam that had been exposed in the leather armrest of the large sofa. There was a reason that beam was exposed, and this was why. This sofa has seen its fair share of strenuous activities, some even more graphically pleasing that in the bed.

"Lex! Uncuff me right now! You are in so much trouble when I get out of here!" He said as he pulled on the cuffs, he couldn't move his legs because the blonde was sitting on them.

"I went to a different judge and she ruled in my favor. She said that you teasing me with this magazine was uncalled for and overturned your ruling." She explained the situation in a sexy voice he couldn't resist. She bit on his neck and ran her tongue around. "Your punishment is a few hours in bondage and as many orgasms as I want."

He unbuckled the belt to his jeans and unclipped them, sliding them down below his boxers. She saw the dark stain on the blue briefs and could smell his arousal. He bucked as she bit down on his member gently over his briefs. Not being able to wait anymore, she pulled his boxers down and his erect penis stood up at attention, saluting her with pre oozing from the top.

She said nothing and maneuvered herself so that she was on the inside part of the couch, on the opposite side of his legs so that her body was against the back of the couch. She lifted his shirt and her head disappeared underneath. "Lex? What ar-" She tore a moan from him as he began to play with his nipples. She nibbled and was a little rougher than he was with her, but the result was the same. Her she was able to reach his lower neck, despite the shirt beginning to get tighter around her head, and assaulted the area. Meanwhile. She grabbed his erect member and began to pump up and down slowly. She used her pinky to scratch the head of his penis, making him squirm and make this cute noise.

While she was doing that, she used her free hand and began to squeeze his sides, causing him to yip and giggle with laughter. He may have a foot fetish and a small tickle fetish, but she loved to tickle him more. He squirmed as she pumped his penis and tickled him, more pre oozing and acting as lubricant. Unlike him and his teasing, she decided to save it for later and pumped faster. She felt that he was fast approaching his climax and decided to pull all the stops to finish him off. Getting out of his shirt, she adjusted herself so that she was between his legs but not causing him any discomfort.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, his face flushed in both embarrassment and arousal. Usually he would be the one to stare down Alexis as she was usually bottom and in this predicament. He saw a reflection of himself in her as she licked her lips like a predator who was about to feast on her prey.

"Carrying out your punishment." She said as she squeezed his penis firmly between two fingers, her index and thumb, just below the plum of his swollen glans. Alexis had this cruel trick of sliding her fingers in a ring of agonizing pleasure just under his ultrasensitive head. Where she learned it he has no clue, but whenever she needed to execute a punishment and force some orgasms out of him this was how she did it.

"Come on Alex, look at me. I want to see your eyes glaze over when I make you make a mess of yourself." He shook his head from side to side as he tried not to listen to her. Alex's eyes flew open wide against his will as he felt Alexis jerk the foreskin rapidly over the sensitive ridge of his penis, then quickly back again in short half strokes. Her fingers were almost a blur as she pumped his penis using her patent-pending 'Ring of Pleasurable Hell'' to slide his foreskin back and forth over his leaking glans. A few seconds of that was all it took. His eyes glazed over in ecstasy as he stared at her victorious expression. His stiff penis released several long ropy strings of cum that painted the blonde's top and some landing on her chin. Alex panted hard and sagged in his bonds, his eyes looking to the ceiling. They were glazed, just like the blonde's own were a few minutes ago.

The blonde got off the coach and took off her top, and before she cleaned her face she had a small sample of her spoils. 'Much sweeter. He's been eating more fruit.' She thought as she cleaned herself. She cleaned him as well, wiping around the now limp member as it rested. She removed most of her clothing, bar her bra and panties and boots. Throwing them in the basket across the room, she did the same with Alex. He was still out, so it was no issue to remove his shoes, socks, pants and shirt before recuffing him to the armrest of the couch.

When he finally returned to the land of the living, he noticed that not only was he in his boxers, but she had grabbed a chair and was watching him. He pulled at his bonds, still not giving any leeway to break. "Alexis, wha-"

"You posing for that magazine reminded me of something. A lot of people will be seeing you shirtless, but no one will ever get to see you like this. So, I am going to force another orgasm out of you because I'm the only one that gets to see you naked and exposed like this." She said as she pressed her lips to his.

"You're very, territorial." He responded, regaining his breath.

"Like you aren't?"

"Fair enough."

"And while you mark me all the time, I never get to return the favor because you always run me ragged. So I think it's time for a change of pace." She said as she lifted on leg, making sure that it was in his view, and began to unzip her blue ankle boot. His lips were parted as she made a shoe of removing the boot, before slowly working on the sock. Slowly her heel was exposed, followed by the instep and finally five adorable toes came out. They were a size 6, and weren't painted with any polish but did shine in the light. The heel, ball and toes had a pinkish blush to them and the rest of her foot was the same peaches and cream complexion that the rest of her body had. She smirked as she saw that his penis began to respond, slowly standing at attention. She placed her barefoot on his bare thigh, having the chair close enough but still far enough to be able to comfortably rest her feet so that they could work on his erect penis.

She did the same with her left boot, exposing the right one in the same fashion before crossing her legs at the ankles right next to his very stiff penis. She brushed the erect member with her foot casually, causing him to buck. She moved her sole up and down, causing him to whimper as she gave him a slow, teasing footjob. His foot fetish was his true weakness. She knew that all she had to do to get anything from him was make sure she was barefoot around the house. (She hated wearing sandals outside the home, the only time she did there was a fight involving her, Alex and two thugs on the street trying to rob them. Plus, he explained that they were softer when fresh out of her shoes.) She used big toe to caress the pink head of his erect penis, switching between pumping with her sole and doing that with her toes.

Alex was in pleasurable agony, he wanted to cum but the blonde was stretching out the pleasure. In the back of his mind, he was already plotting revenge that included her in a chair, bound, Sensory Deprived and writhing in denial. But that was as far as he got as he felt the other foot move in. She used her feet to manipulate his sack and play with his rod, all making eye contact with him. He could only squirm a little, and that was about it.

She toyed with him for a good half hour or so, His erect member having somehow gotten harder and was leaking more pre than a leaky faucet. Most of the sole on her right foot was smeared with it. And it just made it worse for Alex as that made her feet even softer somehow and stopped the friction.

It was the same game she always played with him, he would try to not cum while she would carry out with the deed of trying to make him cum.

This time, she did something different. She stopped and adjusted her chair. He couldn't see what she was doing but was greeted when a small foot landed inches from his face.

"Come on Alex, I know you want to." She said as she used her right foot to continue stroking his aching member. She wiggled her toes and rotated her foot, giving him a show. She used the tip of her big toe to gently tap his nose before pulling back and wiggling again.

He couldn't do anything at this point, and when she felt fingers playing with his sack again his body betrayed him. It was like a volcanic eruption as Alexis saw how high rope after rope of his cum went. She felt him go limp again as she brought down her left foot. Her right foot was DRENCHED in the white fluid, and again she sampled it. This time taking a finger full.

"Not bad Alex." She told her husband, who was completely out of it. "Though more fruits and less cookies and chips in your diet."

Alexis noticed two years into their relationship that whenever she used her feet to pleasure him, he took longer to come down from his high. Usually it takes like a minute or two but if she uses her feet it takes three minutes.

That gave her plenty of time to grab 'The Naughty Step.'

Alexis liked indulging in whatever sexual things Alex liked. She was just opened minded like that. And because of that she decided to see if she had any of her own, and whether or not Alex was willing to indulge in hers.

Turns out, to her surprise, that they both have very similar 'Kinks' as one would say. They both were into light and medium type bondage, Alexis had a slight foot fetish thanks to Alex (Occasionally Staring, nothing much. Though she did force him to get pedicures with her, something Yang has never lived down.). She enjoyed edging, though she likes to be on the giving end so there are some conflicts here and there. She didn't mind tickling, though was more than willing to allow Alex to have fun with it.

One thing that neither enjoyed was pain. Alexis tried it ONCE, and the one time she tried it she made an accidental cut on the head of his penis. She shuttered slightly as she remembered the agony he was in as she fumbled to untie him from his binds. That was at Beacon several years ago.

Aside from his huge foot fetish, he has one other 'kink' that could give his foot fetish a serious run for his money. And that's Bondage with a deadly combination of Orgasm Denial, followed by forced Orgasms.

Alexis had actually designed a chair made of Aura Resistant plating (Fail Safes have been tested multiple times, so in the case of an emergency they could easily get out by holding the sitters right heel on the leg of the chair for 5 seconds.) Alex was able to make it happen. It was a normal chair with armrest, but the cuffs would bind the users' arms down onto the arms rest and the ankle cuffs would firmly, but not completely immobilize, the legs. The legs had special 'bolts' that would clamp down on any surface. It was impossible to move and they even tested it upside down (Note that it was a terrible Idea as the roof partially collapsed, though no one was on it.)

Then there was a pillow that would push up against the persons' back in such a way that caused their pelvis ,and thus their genitals, to be pushed up. In Alexis' case this meant that her lower lips were pushed on display and her clitoral hood would be pushed to expose her sensitive nubbin. And in Alex's case this meant that his penis was pointing at a 55 Degree angle and his foreskin would be pulled back, which would cause the head of his penis to be exposed completely.

And this meant that the person NOT bound in the chair would be able to do as they pleased with their 'Captive'. The 'Naughty Step', had not been used since December of last year. Alex was in the chair because he had lost to Yang in a MMA fight at their local Gym. Alexis made sure that he could endure any type of punishment that anyone could inflict, including sexual. So natural she used feathers, her hands, her feet and her mouth the majority of the Saturday of the following weekend.

She untied him and placed him in the 'Naughty Step' and proceeded to bind him to it. He was slowly coming out of it and tried to get out of his bounds, but noticed he was now sitting.

"Alexis, wha-" A finger on his lips silenced him.

"As many Orgasms as **I** want, remember?"

He noticed that her eyes were filled with Lust. And she was going to take out her lust on him. The brunette's right ankle was bound and she clamped the chair down with the handles. She tried to push the chair, but it was stuck perfectly.

He noticed that the coffee table now had several things. A feather duster, some feathers, and a Pink Bottle that looked to be lotion.

Alexis hadn't told him this, but Blake had disclosed information about a certain type of lotion that she used on Yang in order to get her in a very frisky mood. Shockingly, Coco had developed it. With the help of Velvet of course.

It was an Aphrodisiac Lotion. And she was about to test it on him. She poured a generous amount and started to give him a slow hand job, in order to completely cover everything in it. He moaned as she gently massaged the head and the sensitive underside of it. She brushed the underside of the pink head with the pad of her thumb and he shuddered and made a cute mewl like sound.

She also applied it to his sack, rolling the balls and playing with it. She added some verbal teasing as well. "These feel so~ full" She purred as she made eye contact with him. Don't you wish that you could empty them out?"

"It would be fantastic if you could help me. I'm a little tied up at the moment." He said as his face turned pink, before spreading to his entire upper body. Alexis could barely make it out with his darker complexion, but it was there nonetheless.

She applied some to his nipples as well, as they seemed to be one of his erogenous zones as well. She had found that when she was nibbling on his body, and decided gently bite on his nipples the same way he does with hers. He reacted the same way she did when he does.

As the lotion set in, his penis became stiffer and his nipples grew hard. Alex was panting, even though she hadn't touched him and she noticed a small leakage at the tip.

"I think we're ready. Right Alex?" She asked sweeltly as she grabbed a small, fluffy feather and showed it to him.

"N-no, there is no need for that." He said as he tried to breakout of the chair somehow, be he knew that he couldn't (Unless he used the failsafe, and that's cheating.)

"I think there is." She said as she slowly inched the feather closer to the underside of his penis head. He shook his head and stared as she began to run it around it. He whined as she stroked the fluffy plume up and down, occasionally doing a sweep on the underside of his penis. Pre was oozing like icing from the tip, and Alex's body felt hotter for some reason.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, slightly scared.

"Nothing bad, just applied some lotion. That just so happens to make you hornier."

"Aphrodisiaah!" He was cut off as she ran a fingernail on the underside of his penis.

"Yup. Which means that I'm going to make you cum, hard."

Alex glared as best as he could, Alexis saw that he was trying to steel himself from the sensitive ministrations that she was performing. She placed the feather down and replaced it with a duster, running it around the entirety of his penis.

He growled as his hands were balled into fists, his eyes closed and jaw clenched as he tried to the best of his ability to not give in. Alexis found it endearing how he would always try this when she challenged him, only for him to give in either by choice…

Or in this case, she was going to make him give in by force.

"Alex, there isn't a point in trying. If you just give in, things will run a lot smoother." She knew well that he wouldn't. A part of the Blonde's mind believed that she enjoyed forcing orgasms out of him more than he did with her, but to be fair she got to do this way less than he does, so maybe it's the occasional taste that makes it special.

She ran the duster around the hard shaft, making sure to do extra-long sweeps on the underside of the pink head. Pre was oozing, acting like a lubricant. He made this weird high-pitched noise that Alexis wanted to here again, so she repeated her ministrations. It was such a sweet sound, she relished it. Then she realized that she was too clothed.

Stopping, Alex regained his composure and breath and opened his eyes. He was in a trance as Alexis stood up and gave him a strip show. Slowly, she unclasped her bra and removed it to remove her breasts. She then, ever so slowly, lowered her panties to reveal her own sex to him. The blonde smirked as her eyes spotted his predatory gaze and how he wanted to devour her as she stood. His eyes were going everywhere, from her breasts, to her legs and feet, then lingering on her moist sex before doing it over again.

"Much better. Don't you think?" The verbal teasing continued.

"When I get out of here-"

"You won't hurt me." She continued to play with his steel member. It fascinated her, the human anatomy. He blushed as she got close to it, as if she was mesmerized by it. The brunette swallowed a groan as her hands began to slowly work around it. He whimpered as he felt her tongue lick it. Again, she teased the underside of the sensitive head with her tongue, relishing his reaction AND his taste. He bucked and tried to move, but the Naughty Step wouldn't give.

She then maneuvered to get more comfortable and began to gently nibble his Penis. Everywhere. The blonde used her canines with the precision of a surgeon to carefully bite down on his head, then using her lounge lick around it. Alexis nibbled around it like a corn on the cob, and Alex was going crazy. He couldn't do anything to stop it, it felt so good!

The blonde had begun to touch herself, before getting a wicked idea. Oh, this was so going to be worth whatever he does to her.

Standing Up, Alex opened his eyes and noticed that she was staring at his penis. He tried to squirm away from her sight, but didn't even move an inch. She lined up her now very wet lips with his member and began to lower herself down. This was another design, but it was a one-sided design as Alex would not be able to do this unless he was acrobatically gifted, which he was not.

Alexis used her lower lips to tease his member as well. Rubbing it and moving up and down. Alex was stunned, clearly not expecting her to do that.

"Since you want to be difficult, I'm going to make it difficult." She explained with an authoritative attitude. "You are not to orgasm until after I do."

"And what if I do it anyway?" Alex challenged.

"Then I'm going to keep you here and edge you to hell and back using only my feet." She threatened. "And if you orgasm then, well…Let's just say that you won't be doing it again."

She lowered herself onto his member and gasped, before beginning to move up and down as she pleasured herself at his expense, using his penis. The brunette grits his teeth as the feeling of her walls gently massaging him is driving him slowly insane. She was already somewhat closer to her own orgasm as she was touching herself while teasing him, but the blonde was going to make sure that he suffers. She moaned as she felt his member touch her spot, and slid down even more so that he was completely in her. He tried his best to ignore her walls and how they molded to his shape, and how soft it was, and how it was trying to milk him for all he was worth.

The brunette whimpered as she started to ride him. She made a show of it too, making sure that he knew just how good it felt. Leaning in, the blonde began to gently bite his neck, causing him to buck into her. Every time there was a bite, he bucked. So Alexis decided to continue leaving love marks, causing him to do the work in pleasuring her. He kept hitting that sweet spot inside of her, the brunette taking deep breaths and trying his hardest not to cum.

Alexis's moans were getting louder as the combination of him pumping into her, and the sexy scene she was creating was getting her closer to her climax. The lotion that she had applied to him was starting to affect her as well

Alex was in hell. He was trying his best to stave off his orgasm, but Alexis hot walls were massaging his member, trying to milk him for every drop as she rode him. He tried to think of things that were not sexy. His former VP, fat bastard nearly cost him his place at the company. He thought about Grass, math, slowly his thoughts wandered to Atticus in a bikini. The boy shuddered at the image, which seemed to have worked apparently as he felt his orgasm begin to ebb away. That was until the blonde swordswoman started gently playing with his nipples.

Licking, sucking and gently biting down on it, Alex was back to bucking into Alexis like an untamed horse. Giving her pleasure and having the side effect of getting him closer to his own orgasm as well. She was close, and so with a naughty glint she assaulted his neck, and he thrashed and moved inside of her violently, hitting the right spot repeatedly as she moaned into his body.

Alex grit his teeth and clenched his hands and toes as Alexis came ontop of him, her inner walls clenching onto his aching member, trying to get him to cum as well. He tried his best to let her ride her high, but he was nearly at his tipping point.

She was panting, her head on his shoulder and her entire body drenched in sweat. Actually, they were both covered in sweat from their activities. As her eyes refocused, the first thing she saw was Alex and how his jaw was clenched. It looked like he could break his teeth from the amount of force. She looked at his chest and neck area and was shocked at was she had done in her primal state. The blonde had marked him almost everywhere. His neck and pecs were covered with bruises and his nipples looked wetter, so it wasn't just sweat. His shoulders looked like they had some scratch marks and some bruises as well.

Alexis slowly got off of him, and noticed that she left some of her fluid on his member. Or was that just the sheer amount of pre from the edging session he just endured? Probably a combination of both. She noticed that Alex released a breath that he was apparently holding in, his throbbing member leaking more pre from its tip when he exhaled.

The blonde smiled at her husband's endurance and overall mentality. Her threats had no merit, else her own libido would never be sated. But sounding serious once in a while to keep him alert sometimes did the job. Plus, he liked it when she took charge sometimes. He opened his eyes and his chocolate brown met her hazel, though Alexis clearly saw that his eyes were glazed. Alexis broke eye contact and licked her lips as her eyes having now glued to his aching member. The blonde understood what her husband went through when she was in this position. She had this insatiable need to bring him over the edge over and over and over again and when she checked the time, she noted that was exactly going to do.

She kneeled in-front of him and his very rigid member, which was very veiny. (The only other time it's been like this.) Her mind was thinking about those who would see a few pictures of him topless in that magazine, because she was smug as hell. They may see him without a shirt, but she had him tied down, in a chair, in their home, and was debauching one of the most powerful men on the entire planet. And she was relishing it. Her hand went and swept over his aching penis, her nails running from the base to the tip ever so lightly. He whined like a puppy, another rare sound that was music to her ears.

"Alex?" The brunette's head whipped and his eyes met hers, his mind having gone somewhere after she got off and how her hot walls tried to milk him for all his worth. Alex saw that his wife was on her knees and was playing his rock hard rod lightly. His wiggled his ass lightly, trying to get some kind of additional stimulation. "Alex, you did as you were told. You didn't cum and let me get off. And I think you should be rewarded."

He shook his head, his misfiring brain only understanding that 'reward' meant finally getting to cum, sweat flying to and fro as his hair moved with his head. His darker complexion had a pinker tint from the chest up. His breathing was already ragged and the brunette nearly choked on a gasp as the blonde started to cruelly begin to play with the overlay sensitive head, he could felt his entire pelvic area begin to ache as he tried to get more of that glorious stimulation.

Alexis decided that enough was enough, so she began to pepper the hard rod with lightly kisses. As if to warm him up even though he was already boiling hot. She then positioned herself in front of his rod and opened her lips, and slowly took it inside her mouth. She used her tongue to go around the head and upper part of the shaft and began to move forward and back and a slower pace. To be fair, she hasn't given him too many blowjobs but she understood what made him go into an animalistic fit.

His taste was mixed with her own, and with the lotion. She would describe his taste as tangy, but always making her want more of it. The pre that was coming out was very creamy, almost like melted ice cream. She used her both her hands to massage his sack and testicles, causing more sounds of euphoria to be ripped from the CEO. It was a cacophony of sounds that no one but her, and possibly the entire block, would hear. From his high pitched whine, to a timid mewl and to even a slight wail of ecstasy as she pulled his testicles back and continued to massage them.

She removed herself from him, still massaging his testicles as she told him the one thing he so desperately wanted to hear from her. "Alex, you can cum now." She took him into her mouth again and her head bobbed to and fro with pace, again the brunette nearly chocking on the sharp intake of air as she caught him completely by surprise with the pace. She saw his bodily expressions, how his hands were balled into tight fists and she even felt his feet brush against her thigh as his legs strained against the bonds. That meant that he was so close, so she decided instead of gently taking him to euphoria, to brute forcing it in a way only she could ever do it.

She continued to blow him and used her tongue to run it around the overly sensitive head of his penis, then very gently knead his testicles and pull them back slightly and ,even more gently, bite down on his penis using her front teeth on his shaft. She knew that she pulled it off when she heard the single most beautiful sound she will rarely ever hear.

Alex sang his praises as she was doing her ministrations, but as soon as she hit 'The Combination.' Her name left his lips in pleasurable, harmonic wail of unadulterated ecstasy as he released his pent up load, cumming in her mouth. To Alexis, it felt as if she had heard an angel (The irony of it wasn't lost on her.) sing to her as she forced an orgasm out of him. She was able to swallow the first burst, but had to quickly move away as the second, third, fourth, fifth AND sixth bursts of his juices went flying past her. She couldn't prevent her face from taking the second burst, coating a lot of her face and the third wave coated most of her breasts. She smacked her lips as she felt the taste of her husband in her mouth. That tang that only could belong to him was present, and she wanted more of it. Though she wasn't a slut, and would not lick it off the floor or off her own body.

Alex slumped completely in his bonds, his mind having completely shut down as his head was filled with nothing but pure bliss. No worries, just him riding cloud nine.

The swordswoman got up and walked to get a damp cloth, cleaning herself of his creamy juice. While it was good for the skin, she didn't exactly want it to dry up and get all crusty and nasty. She noticed the mess that she made him make on the floor. She raised an eyebrow in surprise as she saw that some of it landed farther than where the TV was, which was in the center of the living room. Considering that they were in the far corner of the living room, it was seriously fucking impressive. She wiped the wood floor of it all and threw it into the washer quickly before going back to check on him. It looked like he had passed out, but she saw that his eyes were simply half lidded. She smiled in satisfaction at the dopey grin that was plastered onto his face.

Her nethers throbbed again. She truly understood what Alex meant when he told her 'once isn't enough, it's almost never enough.' She grabbed another was cloth and cleaned him of his fluids and sweat, grabbing a third and doing the same to herself, before undoing the binding with the emergency hatch and lifting him into a firemans carry. It was harder because he weighed a lot, but working out with Yang meant that she could at least carry her husband a mile before collapsing. She walked up the stairs and placed him on the bed, his dopey grin never leaving his face and his eyes still glazed over as he enjoyed his high. Who needs drugs when you can have the same high from this rigid sexual activity?

She went back downstairs and grabbed his scroll, the magazine, her scroll and Frameskip before walking back upstairs, but not before checking on the security system and making sure everything was mostly locked. She grabbed the handcuffs and with a hops, jump and skip was already in their bedroom. A beige painted room with a California King Sized Bed in the center, with a large dresser and two walking in closets. Since neither of them really cared much for clothes shopping, both their clothes fit in one of the walk-in closets. The other walk in closet was closed shut, double locked with eLocks that could only be unlocked with their scrolls and with a two stage secure element, fingerprint and retina scanner. Clearly what was in there must be top secret…

The bed frame wasn't anything to extravagant, but there was a very convenient hole were one could easily use some kind of device to bind the others hands above their heads. So she recuffed her husband with his arms above his head. He was finally starting to come back to the regular world, his head moving around slightly before his unfocused eyes refocused and were inches away from the hazel ones that were staring back at him.

He tried to hug her, but saw that they were no longer in the living room, but not in the bedroom. He felt something drip onto his currently limp manhood and saw the raw, predatory look that she was giving him. It sent the hairs on his neck straight up, the hunter now being the prey, about to be feasted on. He returned her predatory gaze with one of his own, but seeing as he was tied up and at her mecy, it didn't have the same potency as hers. As she dripped on him, his penis began to answer the call and began to rise again.

Once it was erect and coincidentally lined up with her opening, her lower lips brushing the head, she smirked as the brunette accepted his fate as the huntress' meal. She dove in and feasted on him again, and all he could do was vocalize what he was feeling as the blonde basically had her way with him.

Over and Over and Over again she forced him over the edge, only giving him a few minutes of respite before forcing him back up the mountain and pushing him over the peak. And Alexis was in control, and there was nothing Alex could do to stop it except climb up the mountain of pleasure and get forced over the peak.

* * *

6 hours…6 hours of basically non-stop fucking. One of their longer sessions (Alex had edged her for a full day some time ago.) Both were exhausted and covered in each other's juices. Alexis used up more than half of the box of condoms that she expertly applied (With his consent) as to not get pregnant. Unlike Pyrrah, Rei or Nora she simply didn't want to take the pill, which resulted in more than a few close calls.

They were both tired when she finally uncuffed him, his wrists having marks from his straining. Thankfully his wristband and Frameskip would hide them from the public eye. The last thing she needed was people knowing how NOT-vanilla their sex life was, though reading some peoples interpretation (Read as: Fanfiction) of how they had sex wasn't that far off from how they would do it. She found it amusing.

She cleaned both herself and him of each others sweat and body before quickly changing the sheets and resting underneath them, both of them naked as Alex spooned her. He pressed a tired kiss to the back of her head and tilted her head to press a kiss to her lips. She sighed as she felt his legs wrap around her own, clinging to her like a koala would to a tree.

"I love you." She yawned as the warmth started to take her to dream land.

"I love you too." He responded with the same yawn, already having beaten her to the land of dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

The door was thrown open as students piled out of the last class of the year. Team's RWBY, JNPR and ARAA filed out as they started to discuss plans for the Winter Break.

"Finally! Free! God I hate being back in class." Atticus grumbled

"You have been in class for less than a month and you're complaining?" Alex asked as he rubbed his right wrist. "Imagine being here and doing the damn projects. "Anatomy of a fucking tree", who needs to know about that and why?" He mocked Professor Port's "Model of a Tree and name how each part could be used as a weapon" model.

"I mean, I didn't know a leaf could be used as counter balance for an Arrow." Alexis shrugged.

"It can't. Unless you track your target meters AND compensate for gravity while doing so, good luck hitting anything. Let's not even mention the fact that leafs aren't even that Aerodynamic. They create too much drag as opposed to something like a feather." He explained.

"Why don't we have Atticus try it out?" Rei suggested as she checked her scroll.

"Because unlike the filthy, filthy peasants that use normal Compound Bows and arrows I use Bowless system that is superb in every possible way. And developed by me, myself and I." Atticus boasted.

"Yeah, and built at the PNA Manufacturing plant in Manchester." Alex didn't even look up from his scroll projection.

"But I built it with my own two hands!" The Brown haired sibling defended.

"Yes, with materials provided to you by the company. When are you going to pay for the Bill of Materials by the way? Those reinforced TitanCarbon products aren't exactly cheap to manufactory."

"How much then? I think I have some spare change in my pocket." Atticus checked his pockets for some Lien.

"90,500 Lien." Alex replied. Alexis eyebrows went high at the figure.

"Yeah…I have about 3.50…Alexis! Use your feminine charm to make him forget about it!"

"It doesn't work." Alex replied. "It only nets you a discount"

"How much?"

"Your new total is 90,495"

"5? Really?"

"Yes. Unless you want to go into administration and give me that sweet car of yours."

"Rei! Make him forgo it!" He cried crocodile tears at the prospect of losing the beloved truck of his.

"Atti, he isn't really going to place you into Administration."

"I mean, that sweet sweet truck…" He trailed off.

They arrived to their dorm, though Alex entertained himself by telling Atticus that his truck was going to be dismantled and reassembled before being sold for scrap after going into Administration. Alexis did have to step in, despite how funny it was to see her brother on the other end of the teasing stick for once.

A brief beep and a click later, Alex opened the door and was greeted with Team RWBY and JNPR.

The brunette Leader pinched his nose and sighed. "Ruby, stop using your scroll to unlock my dorm room."

"Nope! You still owe us for letting you stay in our dorm!"

"Plus!" Nora said with a mouth full of food "You guys are stocked on food!"

Before Alex could even respond, Yang came around the corner. "So, what are you all going to do for spring break?" She said as she clapped her hands.

"Well-" Pyrrha began "We were actually leaving for Mistral tomorrow. The Mistralian Hunters League invited us to compete in the Team Competition of Copa Defensa."

"Yeah! So I decided that we should participate as a team. It'll get us ready for the Vytal Tournament." Jaune tried to take credit, but Nora didn't allow it.

"It took you three weeks or persuading and getting you the new X-ray and Vav comic to finally get you to agree." She turned to Yang. "What about you guys? What are all of you doing for Christmas?"

"We were going back home, but dad isn't going to be there. So Ruby and I agreed to stay here for the holidays."

"I am also staying, I prefer to not go back home for the Holidays." Weiss said, though it was clear through her tone that she didn't want any questions on the matter.

"I just don't want to have to back again, so I'm staying as well." Blake lied. Team RWBY knew why she was staying. She didn't have anywhere to really go.

"Actually." Pyrrah paused. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to Mistral for the Cup."

"Really?" Yang sat up, intrigued at the prospect.

"Well, only two of you. We kind of need two substitutes to be eligible to compete. In case we get injured."

"Ah, and who were you thinking of taking?"

"I was hoping for Ruby and Weiss."

"Us?" They both said in shock.

"Why?"

"Well, Ruby could be useful if Ren were to be out for any reason. She could use her speed, especially considering that Mistralian opponents aren't exactly the fastest. And Weiss could use her glyphs to block, since they are mostly brute strength."

"I don't know about that." Yang bit her lip. They had never been separated for Christmass.

"Oh!" Pyrrah must've sensed what was distressing Yang. "The tournament is only for Two weeks, and it starts the week after Christamas. We're only leaving so that we can sight-see."

The blonde let out a breath. "Thank goodness. For a second I thought I was going to have to leave my lil sis all alone with the Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Yaaaaang! I'm not little anymore! Im 15!" She said as she tried to get out of Yang's bearhugs.

"You can be 15 or 55, you'll always be my lil sister." Yang eventually let her go. "Though that means that Blake and I will be bored here while you two are gone." She sighed dramatically.

"Well…Not exactly." Alex said as he took a seat with Alexis. Rei and Atticus were putting their stuff away and grabbed a chair on the way back. "I was going to ask if you would be our "Substitutes" for the Atlesian Champions League."

Blake raised an eyebrow, bookmarking her place and closing her book.

"Go on." Yang moved her hand.

"Well, similar to Pyrrha and the Copa Defensa, the Atlesian Champions League requires minimum of 2 on the bench. And I was sorta hoping that you would agree to come."

"And what's in it for us?" Blake sat up.

The brunette teen let his head drop. He was banking on Yang coming for free. "Uh. Yang said something about Tuna Delivery…" He trailed off.

Golden eyes glared at him, then at Yang. The blonde chuckled and looked away, whistling as if she wasn't there. "Better yet, how about 50% of the Winnings?" She countered.

"Hell no. 20%." Was his counter.

"40%"

"27%"

"30%. Lowest I'll go."

"Deal. I'll even throw in one of these." He said as he pulled a card from his wallet. It wasn't much, but a link to something. Blake scanned the link and it took her to a webpage that was confirming the Activation of 1 Year of free Delivery of Tuna and Fish Products. 24 Hour Delivery. A few taps later and she had activated it and already asked for delivery to the dorm.

"Blakey is a Negotiator!" Yang said as she rested her head on Blake's shoulder. Blake said nothing as she continued where she left off. "Though, isn't it cold in Atlas?"

"Is it cold…" Weiss Scoffed. "December, January, and February are the coldest months of the Year. And apparently this Atlesian winter will be brutal."

"Well. That is going to make blocking a little difficult."

"Its going to feel like bricks hitting you every time someone lays a kick or punch" Atticus explained to Alex.

"I know." He drawled as he leaned back. "What's worse is that we can't use an Indoor Arena. It has to be an open one."

"Have you guys found a location that you can call "Home" during the Tournament?" Pyrrah asked. She would be reusing the Sanctum Academy Arena, at their request.

"Yeah, we decided to use the Red White Light Arena." He was met with confused stares. "The Emithad"

"Ah, that big blue one?" He gave a nod. "Isn't that a grifball Arena."

"Yeah, but it can be repurposed. Atlas Academy used it for the Final of their Tournament last Year."

"Speaking of which, where is the Final going to be held?" Yang asked, looking up details of the tournament on her scroll.

"Samsung Arena in the City of Crest."

"Its Actually called the Schnee Dust Arena sponsored by Samsung in the City of Crest." They all turned to Weiss after her lengthy correction with raised eyebrows. "Well its true!" She scowled and turned away.

"Moving swiftly on, And dismissing the fact that the Atlesians Sports Council doesn't allow for advertising." He raised his voice a little at that fact. "That is where the final will be held. It's the most advanced stadium on the face of the planet. 150,000 Spectators can easily fit. The Spot lights double as VIP Suite Boxes, There are advanced Projectors that don't require any sort of surface and their projections look as if they float. The Arena can accommodate anything from Grifball to Tournaments such as the Champions League. It's quite large…And it was expensive to build."

"Could've fooled me with the amount of people, Faunus specifically, that had given up their lives to build the thing." Blake didn't even look up from her book, but she was not happy from the tone of her voice."

"Yeah…Not one of their brightest moments if I am honest."

"What about the rules? All this garble from the Tournament site is in Atlesian."

"They'll explain it at the tournament. There's no point reading it now if you'll forget everything tomorrow."

"True." Yang nodded before checking the time. "Welp, it's time for us to Leave. It's the day before Christmas Eve and that means that we have to prepare!"

"Yeah! Weiss said that she would help me bake cookies!" Ruby was ecstatic

"I said I would think about it! And only if you finished your homework!" They all got up and headed for the door.

"Not with my kitchen!"

"You still owe Reparations!" Ruby said as she closed the door, being the last the leave. Team JNPR had gotten up and left as well with them.

"Jesus, I need to change the Contact lock." Alex said as he hoped over the Couch. His foot caught the back and he landed head first on the carpet. Before Alexis could turn to check on him, a muffled "I'm fine" came from behind as he got back up, grabbed all four of their scrolls and his laptop and went to mess with the door.

Atticus, wanting to learn under the master of technology, went and assisted Alex as he connected a wire to the exposed door knob. Who knew there was a cap underneath?

Rei just shook her head. "Atticus…sometimes I don't know what to do with you. How did you live with him?"

"He grows on you." Alexis shrugged as she watched Alex work.

The blue haired woman followed her gaze. "The same way Alex grew on you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Alexis' cheeks to turn pink. "You two look good together." This further caused the blonde's cheeks to darken.

"Thanks."

"So what are you getting him for Christmas?" Rei asked as she scooted closer. Alexis 'cheeks went from pink, to her entire body going pale.

"Oh god I forgot." She groaned quietly. Luckily Alex was busy fighting off Atticus, who had taken his scroll and was refusing to hand it back.

Rei sucked a breath through her teeth. "Damn." She then had a mischievous idea, and acted upon it. "Alex?"

"What."

"Did you get Alexis a gift?"

For a few seconds his struggling ceased, then he blushed and then continued fighting Atticus. "Yes I did."

That just made the blonde feel worse. Between the fact that they were getting used to Atticus and Rei, the Qualifying for the Champions League and the sheer amount of School Work, the time had escaped her.

"Oh god. What can I even give him?" She asked the older woman. "He has all the money one could ever want, much less need." The blonde had started ticking off possible choices.

A wallet? No.

Jewelry? Money is an issue.

A new controller? Possible.

A Watch?

…

"I'm so screwed." She placed her head into her hands. They were both new in this relationship thing, with neither of them had heeded Yang's advice about buying gift for eachother to celebrate any type of "-versaries", nor did they listen when she told them that Having sex after the first few dates were bad.

She was not ready for that yet.

"I mean, I have a few ideas…" Rei held the upper bargaining position, and Alexis knew it. And she already knew what the blue haired woman was going to ask for.

Private time in their dorm… The Steamy kind of private time.

"Three days."

"Five."

The blonde sighed in defeat, seeing this was pointless she gave in before it got worse. "Fine. But it better be a good one."

"Oh trust me, this one is going to be a good one." She leaned over and started explaining. "Alright, so you know FrameSkip right?"

"Yes…" Alexis rolled her hand around for her to continue. Frameskip was Alex's weapon, a smartwatch with the ability to create a shield from ice dust, a glove that can handle Fire without melting his hand and can create a visible arc when he brings his hand down violently. Similar to his "Slice kick" maneuver.

"Well, you know how he can pop-out the unit from the strap?"

"Yes?"

"He's been mumbling to himself that he will eventually get to making a universal holder. The rubber one he has Chafes and is slowly peeling." She nodded to the boy. The strap was no longer black, taking a greyish tone and Alexis could see how his wrist was red.

"You want me to make it for him?" She connected the dots.

"Yup. Atticus told me you can make a lot of things, and that this would be mincemeat for you."

"How would I even know where to start?"

"I have the schematics. Plus, he'll let you borrow it without an issue." Rei explained.

Alexis' eyebrows skyrocketed in surprise. She was bluffing, no way would he allow her to see it. Yang and Ruby, both two very close people, weren't allowed to hold it for more than a few seconds. Rei must've seen her internal reaction.

"I've asked him. More like I prodded it out of him. He trusts you, a lot more than he lets you know apparently. How long have you two been here?"

"Uh…Five months."

Rei whistled. "Wow, he must really see something in you then. He was hesitant around me for the first six months."

"I trust him as well." Alexis nodded.

"I already knew that. Your brother told me. Though it seems like you gave a lot more information."

That piqued the blonde's curiosity. "What did he say about me?"

"Nothing bad, aside from the fact that he is suspicious of the snacks that he buys suddenly disappearing the next day. Like I said, he trusts you a lot. And it does seem like what you told Atti lines up with what he told me." Alexis raised an eyebrow. "That you two seem to be able to communicate without verbally speaking, like a sort of mental link. We were both skeptical about it until we saw how you two fought in the Last match in Atlas. Quick, efficient, and with minimal faults."

"I knew I wasn't insane." The blonde sighed.

"No, you aren't." There was a slight pause as Atticus snapped something from the door.

Alex was rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger as Atticus held what looked like the cable that was connected to the door, though it seemed he had pulled the connector with it.

"You should probably get to it before he kills your brother." She nudged her, giving her a few pieces of paper that had appeared from seemingly nowhere.

The blonde nodded and got up to leave, walking around the two. She told them that she was going to clean her weapon once Alex noticed that she was leaving. Rei decided that now was also the perfect opportunity to leave, opting to help with the blonde with her gift for the team leader. This also gave Atticus a chance to interrogate Alex a little more. With a peck on Atticus' cheek, she was gone.

XXX

Alex sighed, thankfully the room next door on the right was empty. He was also thankful that the connectors were removable. He carefully removed the connector and replaced it onto the door, and placed the broken one where the other door was.

After that, Alex gave the older sibiling a simple job. To check when it says "Key_Auth_Swipe." Though it would be a few minutes, hopefully enough that Atticus could question the Leader and CEO.

"So Alex…"

"What Atticus." He asked as he carefully used some pliers to turn a small switch hidden on the small logic board of the doors wireless key.

"So you said that you bought my sister a present?" he asked with a grin.

Alex was quiet for a few seconds, he hit the switch and quickly pulled out the pliers without damaging anything. "Yes, I did."

"And what did you buy her? It better be something appropriate otherwise we are going to have a very lengthy talk." Atticus said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Please, you don't scare me. Though if you want to know what it is, she wanted one of these." He took off frameskip and showed him the back. "That little thing creates a projection of your scroll in your hand." He then demonstrated as such.

"That…is impressive." The Archer conceded.

"Yeah. I'm giving it to her as a bracelet though."

"Woah, you are giving her two gift for the price of one! Impressive." He patted Alex on the back.

"Hopefully she'll like it. I made it." He said softly.

"Dude, she'll love it. Mind if I see it actually?"

"I suppose so. You know her better than I do obviously."

"True, though to be fair she isn't that much into Jewelry."

"Oh." Alex said, his expression crestfallen at the revelation.

Atticus noticed his distress "I said she isn't that much into it, not that she'll turn it down outright. Let me see it, I know what she likes."

The brunette nodded and went to the closet to grab a small box, and took it to Atticus. Opening it, there was a small card on top.

"For the Blonde with Hazel Eyes and a shining smile." Atticus read it aloud. "Aw, that's so sweet!" He cooed.

"Shut it." His cheeks burned pink.

Atticus took the bracelet and inspected it. "Holy…how long did it take you to make this?"

"I worked on it for three days. So…about three days."

"And how do you know it'll fit?"

"She can adjust it to fit her size. It goes up to 11."

"Are you saying that my sissy is going to get fat?" Atticus asked in a threating manner, causing the boy to sputter.

"NO! I meant if anything happened or her wrist get bigger because of something like her getting fat, not saying she is getting fat but it's just in case anything happens-"

"I know, calm down. I'm not going to kill you..."

The leader sighed in relief. "So…do you think she'll like it?"

"Oh yes. She is going to love it. What else does it have?"

"She can use it wither Saber Angel, she can create a chain that connects to Saber angel and swing it around. Though how much use that'll be will be up to her. I wrote down everything it can do on this piece of paper." He lifted the cushion to reveal…an instruction sheet.

According to it, it can be an emergency Beacon, a small dust supplier for emergencies, it has a heart rate sensor, motion tracking up to thirty yards, it recharges using motion or body heat. And it can work as a watch with the small display, as well as show her emails, texts, who's calling, etc.

"You really went all out. She is going to be excited."

Alex smiled, imagining how happy Alexis is going to be.

"Uh…Alex."

"What?"

"Is that Type C cable supposed to smoke like that?"

He turned around and sure enough, smoke was coming out.

"God Damn it…" He sighed, briefly wondering if Team JNPR was in the training room.

XXX

The blonde made a final check on the Core, making sure there were no imperfections. Satisfied, she followed Rei's instructions to write a short note and place it ontop of it. She even provided the perfect size card that fit inside.

Alexis thought about it for a few seconds before an idea popped up.

"For the Brunette with Brown eyes, that lights up the room."

She read it aloud, and blushed. She could already hear her brother laughing and teasing her. She quickly placed the card inside and wrapped it with some wrapping paper, placing a small bow on it.

Just as she finished, the door barged in on an argument.

"Atticus, you cannot do something like that and expect to get away with it!"

"How was I supposed to know she could do that?"

"Uh, because I warned you before you decided to challenge her?"

"I thought you were bluffing!" He threw himself onto the couch in dramatic style.

The blonde looked between a facepalming Alex and a sad Atticus. She went to her partner, opting to get the short explanation.

"What's going on?"

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He thought he could out-pun Yang Xiao Long. The Punmaster."

There was a loud thud, followed by a voice that sounded like Yang's coming through the wall. "And don't you forget it!" He shook his head again.

"Oh god."

"Trust me, it's worse than it sounds." He shook his head. "Literally, and I do mean literally, anything they saw they tried turning into a pun." He shivered at some of the specifically bad ones. "You saved yourself. Rei is with the rest of Team RWBY as they try to forget about the cringe. Where have you been anyway?"

"I was uh, busy wrapping some gifts."

"Fair enough." He nodded. Checking the time on Frameskip, the blonde only got more anxious. "Damn, should probably get a move on with the food."

"You cooking?"

"Yeah, unless you want to order take out from that one sushi place?" He reminded her.

"Ha ha, funny. Why don't I help you?"

"Sure, the vegetables need to be cut."

They left Atticus groaning in defeat as the two started on the Christmas feast. While Alexis did the vegetables, Alex would prep the meats. Since the dishes were similar, and the fact that Alex was feeling extra lazy, he decided to whip up some of the same dishes he did for Thanksgiving.

The blonde helped with the stuffing, along with helping prepare and seasoning. Though more than a few times they both got a little to handsy, which resulted in both of them covered in seasoning and oil from the food.

While the turkey was in the oven, the last big thing, they both opted to change. Unfortunately, Rei decided to walk in. And also brought along Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Well, well, well…Looks like these two were having their own little Christmas Specials…If you know what I mean." Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

Both had been caught shirtless, though Alexis was better off as she was just putting on a sweater. Alex on the other hand was completely topless, and the situation was only made worse once Atticus noticed what Yang was talking about.

He jumped up and tackled the shirtless teen, trying to restrain him. "How dare you try and seduce my baby sister! And with me in the room!"

"Atticus I wasn't doing anything. Get off!"

"Oh ho ho! Two good looking boys going at it. Not bad." Yang conceded.

Alex was able to get the upper hand and throw Atticus off, the Archer yelping as he hit the ground face first. The brunette dusted himself off and put on his shirt, and helped Atticus up.

"Sorry, it just looked like…."

"Yeah yeah yeah." The Leader dismissed the older boy's apology. "I'll go check on the food." He walked towards the kitchen, though his body language wasn't exactly happy.

Atticus flinched at the glare that Alexis was giving him. "I thought that he was…"

"Atti, I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle it myself." She sighed. Now Alex's mode was foul because of the incident. "I'll go check on him, you guys can get seated, food is about to be served."

"We are starving!" Nora jumped from the back of the group and took her seat, and the others followed suit. They started their own conversation as they forgot about the little incident.

"Alex? Are you alright."

"Yeah, I just hit my head on the bed." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You aren't mad at Atticus?"

"Mad, no. Annoyed is a better word." He started. "I know he does this because he loves you, he's your brother. I expected this when I first met him. I understand why he is so overprotective of you, it's the same Reason Yang is the same way with Ruby. He's the male version of her, right down to the puns."

"I know he can be annoying, he does go too far sometimes."

"Yeah…" He let the conversation die as he finished with the food, and started to put it on the table.

They both took their seats next to eachother, with Alexis flanked by Rei and Alex and Alex flanked by Alexis and Yang.

"This looks like 5 Star Hotel material." Yang said as she took her food.

Dinner was eventful, with Yang and Nora nearly breaking into a food fight, then almost a fist fight about the eternal debate between Waffles and Pancakes. Dinner led to desert, with cookies and a Large Cake (Which was bought.) brought out.

Of course, Ruby vacuumed her cookies and most of Weiss', and also Vacuumed the Ginger bread house…and part of the cake….

A large part in fact.

Once everyone was fed and Holiday greetings we exchanged, they headed to their own dorms. Ruby had, shockingly, saved some cookies and was going to place them out for Santa. Ruby explained to Weiss that even though Santa doesn't exist, it was a tradition of theirs at Patch.

"Alright, now we can do our presents!" Atticus clapped happily. He grabbed one from under the tree, which he had bought for a near robbery sum of money, and handed it to her sister. Alexis took the present and unwrapped it. Inside the box was a framed drawing of the two of them in a heroic pose. Alexis holding Saber Angel in a fight stance, and Atticus with his hand in his pocket looking behind him with the corner of his eye.

"This is beautiful. I love it." She hugged her brother.

"Merry Christmas Lexi."

"And this is yours." She handed him a larger wrapped box. It sounded like Legos inside. Ripping the wrapping paper, he lifted the magnetic lid to reveal.

"No way!" He pulled out a video game and a matching collectible item. "The Call of Titanfall Collectors edition! How?"

She just grinned. "Glad you like it. Merry Christmas Atti." She grinned at the Child like smile he had as he put the items back in the box.

"And these are for you two." Rei handed Alex and Alexis a box each. Alexis carefully unwrapped the paper, and inside the small box was a new arm strap for Saber Angel.

"Thank You Rei, I was going to get around to it but kept forgetting." She said as Alexis grabbed her weapon and refixed the strap. While Saber Angel had a metal arm that enclosed her wrist, the sweat and water had basically ruined the interior lining, causing rashes.

Alex had unwrapped his and he received a new captains Armband. It had all their emblems embossed around it. He noticed that Alexis' Emblem and his own had a silver star above them. "What's with the star?"

"Well, teams add a star to their crest when they win a tournament."

"Ah, makes sense. Thank You." He got up and gave her a hug as well. "Aren't you going to give Atticus his gift Rei?" Alex asked as he sat back down.

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she spoke. "I will. Just not here." She winked.

Alex sighed, regretting asking. "Right. Good to know."

"Too bad, I was going to give you your gift, but since you're holding out I guess I'll just return it." Atticus hummed dramatically for emphasis.

"Come on, you can do whatever you want." She wiggled her eyebrows "You can even t-"

"Atticus just give her the fucking thing already!" Alexis and Alex yelled at the same time, both of them blushing scarlet. Alex had his face in his hands and Alexis was covering her own face with her hand.

"Come on Atti, you're making me traumatize the Children." She gestured with an outstretched palm.

"Alright. Fine." He gave in. "Though don't worry, these two will be active soon."

"Atti!"

Alex sighed. "Its not that, more than it's the image of you and Rei doing the do. It doesn't help that we've seen it happen."

"What?" They both looked over to the two.

"Yeah." Alexis shuddered. "When we were on the skyway."

"Oh." Well, they weren't expecting that.

"Just…can we please move on?"

"Sure. Here you go." Atticus said as he quickly wanted to move on now that he knew that her sister had seen him do things…

The box was small, and Rei shook it to see if she could hear anything. Not being able to hear anything, she unwrapped the paper and opened the all too familiar to her box. She gasped.

"Atti, how did you-"

"I know people." He told her. He smiled, a genuine, unteasing, smile at her reaction.

Inside was a picture of Rei with her sisters when they were younger. All the ones she thought had been lost. Rei had teared up. "Thank you Atti." She choked through a sob. He went over and embraced her. Both Alexis and Alex looked at eachother briefly before looking at them, smiling.

Rei stopped crying, and Atticus then handed Alex his gift. "It was hard to pick for you, Boss. You have a lot of money and you could just buy yourself whatever. So I got you this." He handed a suspiciously small present. It was flat, and looked like one of the Vale Postal Service Priority envelopes that had bubble wrap lined around on the inside. He ripped the top and sure enough it was an envelope. Ripping that open, he peaked inside.

Atticus started choking in laughter after seeing how red Alex was in embarrassment. Alexis watched confused as Alex gently place the envelope down and ran his hand through his hair. Rei was also giggling, so it seemed like it was a prank more than a present.

Their laughter died down eventually, and Atticus took a seat again. "Oh god. Show Lexi what I got you." The brunette sighed and pulled something out from the envelope and showed it to the blonde. Alex's blush returned full force, while Alexis turned scarlet.

It was a condom. In fact, it was several of them. About a dozen or so Crown Skinless Skin Condoms.

"Trust me, these are the best on the market. A little pricey, but totally worth it."

"Thanks Atticus. I'll keep that in mind." He said as he placed the envelope on the floor.

"No problem, but seriously this is your gift." He said as he handed him another wrapped box.

This time, Alex was way more wary of it. He noted it was a lot heavier, and something rattled inside. Carefully lifting the box, he peaked inside but couldn't see anything.

Lifting the Lid, he was presented with a Tactical Knife.

"Custom Made One Off." Atticus explained. You can slide the handle to open the Dust Compartment. Two Slim Vials or one Large Vial will fit. And if you hold here-" He showed him a small trigger. "It'll fire all the Dust."

"Damn, I'm impressed. Thanks Atticus." He said as he placed that next to the condoms…grabbing two small envelopes and handing them to Rei and Atticus.

They both ripped the top of the envelope and looked inside.

"Woah, tickets to see Achievemen!" Atticus squealed before looking at the seating area. "Holy Shit, front stage! How?"

"I know a guy."

"Damn, now I feel kinda bad about the condoms. Though they are the L Size so I'm sure we can share them."

Alex just gave him a flat look, hopefully he meant using it on Rei and not on him.

Rei pulled out a Certificate. "Reservation for Two at Gordon Ramsey Vale? How?"

"I know a guy." Was his answer to that as well.

"Looks like almost all the gifts have been given, and you two each other's for last." Atticus said as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. Rei moved and took a seat next to him, which forced Alex to move and sit next to Alexis.

They both had their gifts in their sweater pockets, Alexis' was wrapped in Blue Wrapping paper with a little red bow and Alex's gift was wrapped in Red with a little blue bow.

"They even wrapped their gifts by color! How adorable."

Alex mentally counted to ten, about THIS close to committing a Christmas eve murder. Both the Brunette and Blonde exchanged gifts, and began to unwrap them at the same time.

Alex didn't open his gift, opting to watch Alexis open hers first. Her mouth opened into an 'o' as she read the little paper. She then took out the bracelet and inspected it.

The bracelet itself was made of a stainless steel exterior, black with a small blue accent going on the side. There was a small display, which was off. On the underside, near where her veins would be when she wore it, there was a small piece of glass. It was very sunk it and protected by the exterior.

Inside the bracelet was her emblem. It was beautifully engraved, with each detail perfectly in place. Her name was also engraved, along with Atticus own Emblem.

"Put it on." He nudged her. She obliged, and when she cupped her hand a holographic projection of a scroll appeared. It was her scroll.

"It has a few more features, there is a little instruction paper beneath the cushion."

"Alex, I don't know what to say. How much was it?" She asked nervously, how could her hand made gift compete?

"I made it myself."

"What?"

"Yeah. I know I could've bought you anything, but it wouldn't have that same sentiment. Plus, most of the stuff I saw was useless to you." He shrugged.

"Thank You. This…it's beautiful." She ran her finger around the side and a little display lit the time. She noticed that he had yet to open his. "Open yours." She nodded to the box in his hands, either he liked it or he didn't.

He did as she asked. He took the small piece of paper and mumbled what was written on it, quickly glancing up at the blonde. He placed it aside and his eyes went wide as he took out what was inside the small box.

It was a metal core for Frameskip. On the inside wall near the only button, was his personal emblem. And it wasn't the Corporate one he uses now. On the other side was a slim opening no bigger than half a millimeter. On the front face was a small hole above where Frameskips display would be. Holding Frameskip to the Frame was a sliding lock on top and bottom. At the top and bottom, there were 4 holes on each leg, allowing for any watch band to fit up to 24MM.

"Alexis, did you make this?" He asked her quietly. "How did you get the measurements?"

"Let's just say I got some help." She answered, similar to his "I know a guy" answers he gave early. "So? Do you like it?"

"Like it? No." He shook his head. He saw her head and smile droop. "I love it. Thank You. So much." He put everything on the table and grabbed her into a deep hug. The blonde returned the embrace.

It was a touching moment, which unfortunately was interrupted by Atticus. "Guys. Look up." He gestured. Above them, was Rei holding a mistletoe.

"You guys know what that means right?"

They didn't respond. Alex pressed his lips against Alexis' own. Though she pushed him so that she rested on him while still liplocked.

They did part for air, both flushed pink as they heard shutters. Alex didn't even look, it was Atticus probably taking pictures and sharing them with the others.

"Merry Christmas Lex."

The blonde smiled, and leaned closer to his ear. "Merry Christmas Alex." She whispered before locking lips again.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, so this wasn't the best way to do what I did. But there was no way on God's green earth I was going to be able to write the entire tournament, and their initiation AND the Christmas Special before Christmas. Hell, I missed my monthly deadline For fucks sake.

Alright, so enough of that. I think that I did a terrible job with explaining exactly what their weapons are supposed to be. Of course, that comes as a direct result of not coming up with Unique enough ideas. While you have Gun Scythe, Gun Gauntlets, Cleavers with guns, and a Spear with a gun, not to mention the GunGun, trying to come up with a weapon that isn't stupidly overpowered is difficult, trying to come up with shortfalls with each one.

Another issue I had was coming up with Semblances. It wasn't so much the Semblance itself, it was coming up with how they could benefit the person without making them Seem like the Model 10A from Battlefield 1 (Those who've played it know what I'm talking about). So I decided to explain what each Characters Semblance is, and what weapon the use. Along with what inspired the design for the Weapon.

For Atticus, his Weapon is a Bowless Bow and Arrow classified as a "Dual Purpose Compound Marksman Weapon,". Bullseye. Instead of having to pull back on a bow string and letting it go, he simply slots the bow in the designated place and pulls back slightly to lock it into place, and then fire using a button where his index finger would rest. He can adjust how far he needs it to go using the ZeroRange Finder on the side. Its the Size of a normal Compound bow, and can be fired in almost anyway possible. He can also slot the arrow beneath the arm looking at the floor and bring down the other arm by breaking it. The arrow would then be cut into five pieces and would become a Medium Range Rifle, and with the ZeroRange Finder it has some long range abilities. Reloading requires him to place in another bow the same way and reset the handle. Similar to a lever action shot gun or rifle.

His Semblance is called "Archery Assault". Similar to Flynt Coal, Atticus can duplicate himself three times, plus himself. The difference, is that he can select the types of Dust Arrows each duplicate will use. Each duplicate will have a hair color to match the dust selected. He can only have it out for a limited amount of time, and the Duplicates only have 10 Arrows, so they must be used Wisely. And they cannot move

For Rei, her weapon is based of a Fitbit Alta with some elements borrowed from the Razer Nabu X. Framerate and Classfied as a "Kinetic Scythe Based Smart Band". She can use it to create Arc of dust that cut through and slice. Her fighting is more hand to hand combat. She can also create "Stamps" which are basically Football (Soccer) balls with either one or many types of dust compacted into a light weight ball. This is her preferred method of long range combat, not that she has much else. Her hand to hand Fighting style is based off of Leona Heidern, from the King of Fighters. She shares similar moves sets.

Rei's Semblance is similar to Atticus. She can Crete duplicates of herself. Though Unlike Atticus, hers can move into position according to where they are needed. Her semblance is called 'Forwards', a reference to the position in Football. Each 'Centre-Forward' will have a different hair color.

Alexis' Weapon is Saber Angel. Its classified as an "Variable Ballistic Dust Saber" Its a Saber (I do realize I kept calling it a sword, I have since gone back and fixed it.) that was originally made of steel from melted box girder bridges basically. Its original form also had the side benefit of being a flamethrower with range of 10 feet. Though with the amount of supplies at Beacon she remade her weapon. It's now lighter, and while the flamethrower attachment is no longer there, its replaced by by "Dust Dispersion." On the sharp side of the Saber are holes that were cut in order to release dust. When she swings at an opponent, she is able to release a sort of beam that travels towards her opponent (Think RWBY Volume 2, Blake on the Train with Torchwick, that Purple beam when she swung.) This gives her some long range ability. As for where the inspiration came from, look up the Chaos Duel Disk from the original Yu-gi-oh Series.

Her semblance is broken up into 2 parts. The first part is always active during combat, it utilizes her body as a sort of recharge station. When she is on the offensive, she is able to heal herself slowly. The more hits and kinetic energy she exerts in a successful hit, she gains a little more Aura back. That will slowly get faster and faster and will lead to Stage two. At this stage her Aura will stop recharging and instead will be saved in a sort of "Bank". Her body will blink blue once in order to signify she is on Stage Two. She then has three options with the energy that will be stored in that "Bank". She can either use it on herself to regain most of her Aura, or she can share it to ONE person very slowly by touch, or she can use it to Attack an enemy and break through his or her Aura to deal damage directly. Her semblance is called "Emergency Provisions"

Alex's weapon was always called Frameskip, but wasn't named until Chapter 30 officially. It has also gone through a Model Change since the story's inception, similar to Saber Angel. It's a SmartWatch, but it's designation is "Multi-Action Assault SmartWearable". Originally it was based of an LG G Watch R with elements taken from the Gear S2, like the Bezel. It was then destroyed during the Mountain Glenn Mission and was remade using the same base material that was melted and turned into what is now something that resembles the Sony Smartwatch 3. The bands include a Rubber one and the new one from the Chapter above. The universal adapter "Core" allows for watch straps to be swapped, and provide a sturdy base as well as better protection

His Semblance shares similarities with Alexis' Semblance in that its divided into stages, however unlike hers Alex is based on momentum. Alexis' depend on pure hits and energy exhausted. Alex's semblance is three stages. Every successful hit will slowly build up to the next stage. However, if he gets hit or takes too long to get a hit in the entire thing resets and causes him to start from square one. In order for him to be able to use his Stage 1 Semblance, he must have accumulated enough momentum to go to the second stage. The Second Stage is Damage Reduction, it reduced incoming damage and paired with Frameskips "Just Defend" feature can also count towards his momentum, though it makes him vulnerable to a follow up attack. The Third Stage of his Semblance carries a very close resemblance to Yangs "Berserker Mode". There is a loud ding and a red hue that flashes around him, then around his wrist. His full semblance is in use then at the same time, which makes him a difficult target to hit. For as long as he can hold it, he is able to deal Maximum Damage and take little damage, and any damage taken during that time is not counted. But as soon as his semblance ends, the damage that he took at the hands of the opponent is then calculated and deducted from his Aura on the Semblance is called "Counter-Attack"


End file.
